December Love
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Há diversas maravilhas reservadas pelo destino, isso ocorre na vida de cada um de nós... Em um momento estamos em uma rotina chata, em outro estamos mudando de cidade e nosso ritmo de vida.
1. Prólogo

**DECEMBER LOVE**

**P...R...Ó...L...O…G…O…**

Há diversas maravilhas reservadas pelo destino, isso ocorre na vida de cada um de nós... Em um momento estamos em uma rotina chata, em outro estamos mudando de cidade e nosso ritmo de vida.

Isso aconteceu com nossa protagonista, Kagome Higurashi. Mulher de seus vinte e poucos anos, ela se surpreende ao seu chefe envia-la para a sua cidade dos sonhos, onde sempre quis estar: Tokyo.

Local onde ela passará por situações as quais jamais viveu ou sonhou viver... Onde encontrará um amor e guardará esse segredo consigo e com seus dois novos amigos: Sango e Miroku.

Poderá seu mais novo chefe perceber seus sentimentos ocultos? Ou ele sequer vai notar o que a jovem mulher sente a seu respeito?

Acompanhe-nos por esse mês de dezembro e descubra as respostas para essas e outras perguntas!

Oiê pessoal! Agora sim! Voltei com minha mais nova fic! Puxa... desculpem a demora! Realmente espero que gostem do que está por vir! Críticas, conselhos, elogios, tudo será bem-vindo da parte de vocês! Tentarei fazer o melhor possível! Beijinhos e até amanhã com o primeiro capítulo da fic!


	2. Capítulo 1 Como assim me mudar?

**December Love**

Capítulo 1 – Como assim me mudar?

**1º de dezembro de 2005 – Quinta-feira.**

Levantei cedo neste dia, "Tudo normal..." eu pensei. A mesma rotina... Levantar as seis e meia, tomar o café da manhã e ir trabalhar. Passar o dia na empresa e bem à noite voltar para casa. Esse é o meu primeiro de dezembro? Engano meu... Logo ao chegar na empresa a qual trabalho desde os vinte anos, Sesshoumaru, meu chefe, me esperava em minha sala. O que ele poderia querer logo cedo da manhã?

"Senhorita Higurashi! Que bom que chegaste cedo nesta bela manhã de dezembro!"

"Bom dia Senhor Ta... Sesshoumaru! O que aconteceu para vê-lo tão cedo em minha sala?"

"Ou, ou, ou! Grandes notícias! Sente-se!"

"Sim, sim..." – sento-me atrás de minha mesa largando a bolsa no chão – "E então... quais seriam as notícias?"

"Ok... Vamos direto ao assunto." – ele pigarreia colocando um sorriso na face – "Como a Senhorita deve saber temos uma filial dessa empresa na grande Tokyo."

"Sim, sim..."

"Pois bem... Meu detestável irmão mais novo que controla o sistema por lá, disse-me precisar de ajuda competente. Então eu pensei com meus botões...A mais competente que temos por aqui é a Senhorita Higurashi... Afh..." – ele respira fundo – "Será uma grande perda Senhorita... Grande, sim... Muito grande..."

"Espere um momento... Quer dizer que vou pra Tokyo?" – indago um tanto, digamos, surpresa.

"Sim, sim... Mas não se preocupe! Meu irmão lhe pegará na estação de trem e lhe mostrará seus aposentos."

"Aposentos?"

"Sim, Senhorita! Nossa empresa alugou pra você um apartamento perto da empresa até que a Senhorita se acostume com a nova cidade!"

"Por que tudo isso?"

"É complicado mudar de cidade Senhorita! Ainda mais em dezembro onde sempre é mais movimentado! A Senhorita dividirá o apartamento com... Sango Yamato... outra garota que foi transferida para lá. Vocês duas começarão trabalhar apenas na segunda-feira, dia... cinco. Como você pode ver terão tempo suficiente para organizar-se antes de voltarem ao trabalho." – ele sorri ao me ver, ainda, chocada – "Agora volte para casa e arrume suas coisas pessoais. Meu motorista irá te pegar em meia hora..." – ele se levanta e eu o imito pegando a bolsa – "Boa sorte Senhorita."

"Eu... agradeço... Acho..." – respiro fundo saindo pela porta que há poucos minutos havia entrado.

Viram o que eu disse? Isso não pode ser considerado algo "normal", pode? Foi a primeira surpresa que tive neste mês... A PRIMEIRA! Sim... muito, muito, muito mais estava por vir neste mês. Como Sesshoumaru ordenou, rumei para casa para arrumar minhas coisas, Roupas, calçados, CD's, livros, agendas, cadernos, revistas, objetos pequenos e significativos... Ocupei grande parte do meu tempo para recolher tudo e poucos minutinhos para guardar tudo em ordem na mala. Tomei um rápido banho e me arrumei pela segunda vez naquela manhã agitada. Olhei no relógio pela vigésima segunda vez... 7:29. Olhei outra vez... 7:29. Olhei mais outra... 7:30. A campainha soa e eu pulo do sofá. Vou até a porta abrindo-a e vendo Kouga, o motorista que Sesshoumaru mencionara.

Kouga me levou até a estação de Kyoto, Grande e bela... Sim... Kyoto é um belo lugar de onde jamais vou esquecer. Seus lugares encantados, festivais aconchegantes, céu azul-anil, nuvens (ainda) brancas, árvores belas e doces mães da respiração, crianças sorrindo, corações batendo... Para onde vou? Com quem estarei? E minha vida? Terceiro namorado que deixo pelo trabalho... outro romance mau acabado... Será que finalmente vou me "fixar" em um lugar? Isso só poderei descobrir daqui um tempo...

Horas entediantes, duvidosas. Respeito à decisão de Sesshoumaru. Ele devia estar pensando mais em mim do que no próprio irmão quando tomou essa decisão. Só tenho medo de como o irmão dele irá reagir ao ver outra garota indo trabalhar para ele... Essa decisão estava me deixando mais entediada... ansiosa, temerosa... A maior mistura de sentimentos que já tive dentro de mim em minha vida. Nada pode ser comparado a essas longas e perturbantes horas de viagem...

Finalmente eu estava chegando ao meu destino. O trem começou a diminuir a velocidade e a ansiedade a aumentar. Meu coração dispara ao trem repousar completamente na estação, agora, de Tokyo. Kouga desceu com minhas malas enquanto eu esperava o restante das pessoas descerem. Em uma pequena brecha cedida por um cavalheiro de orbes azulados e negras madeixas presas em um curto rabo de cavalo, entro na extensa aglomeração para partir do móvel condutor.

Deixei o veículo sentindo a rajada de vento tocar minha face fazendo-me arrepiar a pele. Procuro meu guia e o encontro discutindo com outro homem de longas madeixas negras que esvoaçavam com o vento que insistia em acompanhar o gélido tom metálico ao nosso redor. Aproximo-me de ambos que sequer percebem minha presença, ou fazem questão de prestar atenção ao seu redor para encontrar quem deviam estar esperando.

"Com licença... eu..."

"Que foi? Não há espaço suficiente para andar, não!" – o rapaz, visivelmente irritado, rosna sem ao menos me olhar.

"Grosso..."

"Não gostou, é?" – pude sentir o peso de seu olhar pela primeira vez.

"Por isso que seu irmão mantém distância!" – resmungo cruzando os braços.

"Cah!" – ele pára completamente de frente para mim com os braços igualmente cruzados – "Então, foi você que o idiota do meu irmão mandou."

"Sou sim, mas já me arrependo de ter vindo!"

"FEH..." – ele parece ficar ainda mais emburrado que antes – "Não passa de mais uma 'garotinha de rostinho bonito'..."

"O que você...!"

"Desculpem interromper a conversa, mas acho melhor irmos." – uma segunda voz masculina interrompe nossa discussão.

Como 'instinto natural' viro minha face na direção em que a voz desconhecida surgiu. Surpreendo-me ao ver o mesmo homem que me cedeu lugar na fila de 'desembarque'.

"Miroku?" – o meu novo 'chefe' indaga ao ver o rapaz já ao meu lado.

"Mas é claro Inu-Yasha! Ora! Nem faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos!"

"Oh! Claro que não!" – ironiza o outro – "Só desde a 8ª série... Pouca coisa..." – ele revira os olhos ao ver o outro rir estrondosamente – "Vamos logo..." – impõem impacientemente.

Seguimos o "chefinho" até um automóvel que nos esperava diante da estação. Adentramos o veículo após uma pequena discussão entre os dois rapazes restantes, já que Kouga, o terceiro, ficou na estação esperando próximo trem de retorno. Por fim, o transporte pára indicando a chegada ao local procurado.

"Pronto." – o motorista irritado fala desligando o automóvel – "Agora desçam vocês dois e subam para seu apartamento."

"Espere! Como vou saber aonde ir?"

"Vá com o Miroku e a Sango sua estúpida!"

"Além de grosso é mau- educado!" – saio do carro puxando minhas malas para fora – "E como é que vou levar minhas bagagens lá pra cima?"

"Tem braços, não tem? Leve-as!"

"A questão é que há mais malas do que braços 'querido' chefinho!"

"Ora! Vire-se!"

"Idiota!" – bato a porta do carro pegando algumas coisas.

"Também amo você..."

"Estou lisonjeada!" – ironizo pegando o máximo de coisas possíveis.

"Que bom!" – ele ri dando a partida no carro.

"Idiota... estúpido... insano!"

"Deixe Senhorita Kagome!" – o outro rapaz fala pegando algumas coisas de minhas mãos e as largando no chão – "Vou pedir ajuda..." – ele termina adentrando o prédio a nossa frente.

Respiro fundo olhando ao meu redor. Pensando bem, não ia ser tão detestável ter aquele idiota por perto... desde que pudesse sempre olhar para a paisagem ao meu redor. O céu azulado estava, agora, quase branco devido à neve que começava a cair repentinamente. O vento cortante passava em alta velocidade por tudo fazendo muitas pessoas estremecerem.

Miroku logo retornou com mais dois rapazes que pegaram nossas bagagens, e uma garota que abraçava-se a ele devido ao frio e ao vento constantes. "Vamos entrar." Miroku comentou ao me chamar. Assenti e os segui para o 'novo' apartamento. "Não é muito grande... Dois quartos, o banheiro, a cozinha, a sala e a área de serviço." comento a garota que nos acompanhava. "Mas é bem mobiliado." ela completou abrindo a porta.

"Engano meu ou você disse que temos dois quartos?"

"Não foi engano." – ela sorri me puxando pela mão – "Esse é o nosso quarto!" – exclama ela ao abrir a porta.

No simples quarto havia duas camas de solteiro, uma em cada canto do quarto. Um guarda-roupa marfim no canto da porta e do outro lado, uma escrivaninha com um computador completíssimo sobre ala. Deixei um leve sorriso escapar de meus lábios, logo apagando-o ao ver a garota abrir a janela e me chamar.

"Olhe essa visão!" – ela sorri e eu olho ao ,eu redor.

"Realmente..." – comento vendo uma parte da cidade que cercava o prédio.

"Bem-vinda a Tokyo, Kagome."

"Obrigada..." – dou um leve sorriso retornando para dentro do quarto e estirando-me sobre uma das camas.

"Miroku e eu vamos no mercado daqui a pouco... quer ir com a gente?"

"Não é má idéia..." – falo sentando-me no móvel.

"Que bom!" – ela sorri e me arrasta junto para a sala – "Vamos no mercado Miroku? A Kagome disse que vai!"

"Claro Sangozinha!" – ele sorri largando a mala que segurava.

"Então vamos!" - ela corre para a porta e recoloca o calçado – "O lugar é um pouco longe, mas me disseram que vale a pena!"

"Vamos logo então!" – Miroku ri acompanhando a outra.

Senti-me totalmente deslocada... Eles pareciam se conhecer tão bem, e eu ali perdida. Sem ninguém que eu realmente conheça na cidade interira! Ao menos eles têm um ao outro... já eu não tenho nem fantasmas que posso conhecer. Sorri para Sango quando ela informou que havíamos chegado.

"Certo! Agora vamos nos separar e pegar as coisas que mais gostamos! Nos encontramos aqui na entrada, certo!" – Sango indaga animadamente.

"Tudo bem, Sangozinha!"

"Vamos lá!" – ela pega um carrinho e some por detrás das prateleiras.

Sorrio e faço o mesmo procurando por algumas frutas. Ah... Não há nada melhor do que frutas! Gostosas e com poucas calorias! Ou! Ou! Ou! Lá estava a última caixa da minha fruta favorita! Era tão raro encontra-las nessa época do ano! Que sorte! Sorri e peguei a caixinha distraidamente surpreendendo-me ao ver outra pessoa tentar fazer o mesmo. Surpreendo-me ainda mais ao constatar quem era a outra pessoa.

"O que...?"

"Por que em todo lugar que estou você tem que estar?"

"E eu é que sei? Vim fazer compras com Miroku e Sango e me deparo com você! Realmente é o pior dia da minha vida!"

"O que quis dizer com isso?" – vi-o estreitar os olhos enquanto cerrava os dentes.

"Nada de mais... Agora se me der licença..."

"Na na ni na não!" – ele puxa a caixa para mais perto de si – "Eu fico com os morangos!"

"Por que? Eu sou uma dama! Portanto seja um bom cavalheiro e me de essa caixa!"

"E por que eu faria isso!"

"E por que não faria!"

"Ora! Escute aqui...!"

"Ah Inu-Yasha! Não é assim que se trata uma donzela!"

"Isso mesmo!" – replico sentindo Miroku pousar as mãos em meus ombros.

"Elas têm que ser tratadas com carinho, respeito, doçura e..."

"AHHHHHHH!" – afastei-me de Miroku correndo para trás de Inu-Yasha e automaticamente me agarrando ao seu braço – "Deixo você ficar com os morangos se acabar com a raça desse pervertido!"

"Você não fez o que eu acho que fez... não é mesmo Miroku?"

"Sim, ele fez..." – Sango apareceu por detrás de Miroku fazendo-o ficar um tanto... tenso.

" Ah..." – ele ri sem-graça – "Sangozinha! Foi só uma brincadeirinha!"

"Mais uma brincadeirinha, seu monge pervertido, e você vai sentir a força do meu punho no meio da sua cara!"

"O-O-Ok Sangozinha!" – ele ri novamente sem-graça.

"Agora acho melhor ir andando!" – ela ralha empurrando o rapaz para longe.

"Pergunta... eles são sempre assim?"

"Sempre..." – o único homem restante suspira balançando a cabeça negativamente – "Já pode me soltar sabia?"

"Se me devolver os morangos eu te solto!"

"Nem de brincadeira!"_  
_"Deixe de ser chato!"

"Chata é você! Agora me solte!"

"Eu quero os MEUS morangos!"

"Eles não são SEUS morangos!"

"Não vamos começar tudo de novo, vamos?"

"Se eu ficar com os MEUS morangos não começaremos!"

"E que tal se você for jantar conosco e comermos, ambos, os morangos?"

"Por que está falando isso?" – ele estreita os olhos.

"Você quer os morangos, eu também os quero... Comeremos juntos. Ninguém fica sem e todos ficamos felizes. Fim da história!"

"..." – ele me fita com um olhar desconfiado e eu apenas suspiro – "Desde que eu fique com o maior morango!"

"Fechado!" – sorri soltando-lhe o braço.

"O que vão jantar?"

"Venha conosco e nos ajude decidir."

"Ainda não decidiram?"

"Não..."

"O que têm em mente?"

"Por enquanto nada."

"Loucos..."

"Bem-vindo ao clube!"

"Ei!"

"Que foi? – ri vendo-o cerrar os dentes – Vamos logo!"


	3. Capítulo 2 Não foi TÃO ruim assim!

December Love

Capítulo 2 – Não foi TÃO ruim assim...

**02 de dezembro de 2005 – Sexta-feira.**

Acordei assim que o telefone despertou... Abri os olhos desligando o aparelho e bocejando longamente. Olhei para o teto branco sobre minha cabeça... Sorri... "Não foi tão ruim assim..." pensei recordando do jantar da noite anterior.

**...:Flash-Back:...**

"Lar, doce lar..." – abri a porta adentrando o aposento seguida por todos.

"Ei! Por que EU tenho que carregar todas essas malditas sacolas!"

"Ora! Porque você é forte suficiente para isso Inu-Yasha." – ri trancando a porta após todos passarem por ela.

"CAH!"

"Não reclame e coloque essas coisas na cozinha."

"Esqueceu um PEQUENO detalhe mulher!" – ele me encarou emburrado – "EU mando aqui!"

"Ótimo... então faça o que quiser." – sorri vendo uma leve surpresa brotar em sua face. Mas no momento em que veio, se foi – "Vai ter que levar as sacolas pra lá mesmo..."

"FEH!" – ele retruca virando-se à porta da cozinha, sumindo por ela.

"Irritadinho..." – sussurrei sentando-me no sofá da sala pela primeira vez desde que cheguei. Será que poderíamos descansar! Eu estava exausta!

"E então? O que vamos comer?"

"Sei lá Miroku..." – Sango senta-se ao meu lado – "Alguma idéia?"

"Nenhuma Sango..." – falei suspirando.

"Que tal um prato diferente?"

"Isso Inu-Yasha! Mas.. o quê?" – Miroku desanima sentando-se entre Sango e eu.

"Alguém aí está a fim de procurar na internet?"

"Não..." – Inu-Yasha e Miroku declaram em um coro desanimado.

"Que tipo de comida? Chinesa? Americana? Italiana?"

"Uhm! Pizza com mui macarrone, éh?"

"Eca Miroku! Pizza com macarrão!" – Sango faz cara de nojo – "Por isso que está gordo desse jeito!"

"Sim... Tão gordo que daqui a pouco desaparece." – o outro ri sarcasticamente sentando-se em uma das poltronas e colocando os pés sobre a mesa de centro.

Tire os pés daí! Tire os pés daí! Sinto uma veia saltar em minha cabeça. Calma Kagome! Respira! Relaxa! Ele pode fazer o que quiser, lembra? Ele manda nisso tudo! Pronto... se acalme... isso...

"Tire os pés daí seu porco!" – irritei-me de vez. Acho que minha tática não funcionou muito bem...

"Os pés são meus, faço o que eu quero!"

"Sem querer defender ninguém, mas... Inu-Yasha, a Kagome tem razão! Os pés contêm muita sujeira! Tire-os daí!"

"HUMP!" – ele abaixa os pés após o pedido de Sango emburrando-se.

"Agora que as damas já acabaram o discurso sobre higiene..." – Miroku respira fundo cruzando os braços pensativamente – "O que vamos comer?"

"Que tal... macarrão com almôndegas, arroz, saladas diversas e strogonoff?"

"Sango! Assim você me mata de fome!"

"Gostei da idéia..." – sorri após o som estridente da barriga de Miroku eclodir ao redor – "Tudo bem se for isso, Inu-Yasha?"

"Tanto faz... Desde que seja comestível."

"Ótimo!" – Sango sorri levantando rapidamente do sofá – "Vou procurar as receitas!"

"Espere Sango! Eu vou junto!" – Miroku daí correndo atrás dela rapidamente.

Sorri levemente espichando-me sobre o sofá enquanto mirava o teto soltando um suspiro cansado. Sorri outra vez... Estou em Tokyo... É algo meio inacreditável ainda... Mamãe e papai ficariam orgulhosos! Fechei, finalmente, meus olhos sentindo o sono tomando conta de mim. Poderia aproveitar ao menos cinco minutinhos para cochilar... Pelo menos foi meu desejo.

"Que garota contraditória..." – escutei aos meus ouvidos abrindo os olhos e virando a face na direção da voz – "Pés na mesa falta de higiene e no sofá é o que?"

"..." – pisquei algumas vezes vendo o sorriso convencido daquele ser irritante. Sorri repousando as mãos em seus ombros o que, pude ver, o surpreendeu – "Sinal de que quero tirar um cochilo em paz. Boa noite." – empurrei-o fazendo-o cair sentado ao chão e tornei a fechar os olhos.

"Ei!"

"Boa Noite!" – exclamei virando-me para o outro lado.

"Louca..."

"Não tanto quanto você."

"Ora sua...!"

"Fique quieto e me deixe dormir!"

"HUMP!"

Foi a última coisa que escutei... Um "Hump!"... Logo já estava envolvida nos mais mirabolantes sonhos com meus novos... amigos? Digamos que sim, não? Sonhos com meus novos amigos e essa nova cidade que já fazia parte de mim, embora recém ter colocado meus pés nela.

"Senhorita Contraditória! Acorde que a janta está pronta!" – ouvi aquele homem idiota sussurrar, outra vez, em meus ouvidos enquanto me chacoalhava levemente.

"Hum?" – bocejo me espreguiçando e me sentando no sofá – "Quanto tempo eu dormi?"

"No mínimo uma hora... Aqueles dois devem ter destruído a cozinha pelo barulho que vinha de lá." – ele levantou se espichando um pouco.

"E você não foi ajuda-los!"

"E daí? Você também não foi!"

"Mas eu estava cansada!"

"Ora! Quem disse que eu não?"

"Mas não foi você que teve que viajar de trem por mais de nove horas!"

"E não foi você que teve que esperar por um trem mais de meia hora atrasado que trazia um pervertido total e de brinde uma garota louca!"

"A garota louca que vais vai trabalhar pra você... Não é?"

"Mas ela não deixa de ser louca..." – ele se dirige lentamente à cozinha enquanto eu levanto e logo o alcanço.

"Não tão louca quanto o irritadiço chefe dela." – sorri adentrando a cozinha e escutando-o soltar um "FEH!" indignado. Ri deixando-o ainda mais irritado. O que só me fez acreditar que ele era "Irritado de nascença", como disse Sesshoumaru um dia desses.

Nos sentamos à redonda mesa que permanecia no centro da pequena cozinha do apartamento. A comida estava mais do que perfeita! Cada prato perfeitamente preparado e maravilhosamente enfeitado. E apesar disso Inu-Yasha insistia em reclamar de algo. "O que colocou nisso Sango! Pimenta!" ele falava apontando pro molho com almôndegas. "Está muito salgado? Me desculpe!" ela desculpava-se provando do molho que preparara e constatando estar com o tempero na medida certa.

Depois de satisfeitos, quase que totalmente, nos transportamos para o aposento ao lado onde Miroku já colocava no DVD o filme que Sango alugara. Nos sentamos no sofá onde, antes, eu dormia, enquanto Sango apagava a luz e Miroku iniciava o nosso entretenimento. Senti-me um tanto sufocada entre Inu-Yasha, à minha esquerda e Miroku, à minha direita. Claro... os dois eram bonitinhos... Hãm... hãm... OK! OK! Os dois eram lindos, maravilhosos, mas não faziam meu tipo. Além do mais, Miroku, apesar de pervertido, namorava Sango! Ou eu acho que namorava... Já o Inu-Yasha é muito resmungão, irritado... ele pressiona demais! Quer que tudo seja como ele deseja... Eu sinceramente não gosto disso. Na empresa tudo bem, mas fora do trabalho onde não tem nada a ver! Já é demais!

"E os meus morangos?" – ouço ele sussurrar, novamente, em meus ouvidos – "Não achou que eu fosse esquecer, achou?"

"Não, não achei... Dá pra esperar um pouco?"

"HUMP!"

Ele se calou. Soube que era um "sim". Mas é tão difícil dizer "sim"? São só três letras! SIM! O que há de apavorante em um simples "sim"? Aquele chefe... o que há de errado com ele? O que o fez ser tão... tão... irritante? Por que?

"O que aconteceu com você...?" – sussurrei quase que inconscientemente enquanto fitava sua face me olhar incrédula.

"O que disse?" – ele sussurrou-me de volta com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Hum?"

"Você...!"

"Pombinhos, calem a boca que o filme começou!" – Sango irritou-se. E com razão! Poucos foram os segundos que ficamos quietos!

Sinto-me afundar no sofá enquanto as bochechas esquentavam. "Devo me controlar..." pensei tentando me concentrar no filme. Algo meio impossível estando no meu... na minha situação. Por mais que eu tentasse não conseguia! Algo em minha cabeça fazia-me lembrar do pequeno problema do Inu-Yasha com a palavra "sim" e seu passado obscuro, o qual só ele mesmo sabe. Foi quando...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" – pulei do sofá pegando o controle e parando o filme enquanto do outro lado da sala, Sango ascendia a luz para apreciarmos melhor a cena de um Miroku esbofeteado. Parece que meu irritante chefinho havia descoberto o porquê do meu grito fora de hora.

O silêncio pairou no ar completamente. Não sei 'quem' estava esperando 'o que'... Mas ninguém teve a... hum, coragem? Ninguém teve a coragem de abrir a boca e revelar o que mantinha-se engasgado na garganta. Principalmente eu! Pisquei algumas vezes vendo os olhares de meus amigos se concentrarem somente em mim. Senti-me estranha, constrangida... sentimentos que nunca haviam se passado em mim antes! É como se eu tivesse feito algo anormal!

"Kagome..." – virei o rosto vendo meu chefe me encarando seriamente. Errei tanto assim em gritar? – "Já que está em pé poderia buscar os morangos, não?" – ele completou sorrindo divertido ao me ver um tanto... perdida.

"Hum!Ah! Claro! Claro!" –sorri indo à cozinha e fechando a porta atrás de mim – "Não acredito naquele Miroku... INU-YASHA ONDE ENFIOU OS MORANGOS!"

"NA GELADEIRA SUA BURRA! IA ENFIAR AONDE POR ACASO!"

"E EU É QUE SEI! VOCÊ DEVIA SABER ONDE ENFIA SUAS COISAS, NÃO EU!"

"ENTÃO QUE DIZER QUE..." – ouvi a porta ser aberta e logo após fechada – "os morangos são meus?"

"Não necessariamente." – sorri fechando a porta da geladeira e vendo-o ao meu lado –" Mas boa parte deles são seus." – sorri vendo-o olhar ambiciosamente para caixa em minhas mãos – "Espere que eu vou lavá-los e te mostrar uma coisa!"

"Ta..." – ele sentou em uma das cadeiras enquanto eu fui até a pia tirar as folhas dos morangos e lavá-los – "Vai demorar muito?" – ele pediu bocejando após um tempo.

"Já acabei!" – sorri vendo-o se levantar – "Espere só mais um minutinho." – fui até a geladeira brindo-a, tirando uma caixinha de leite condensado e derramando um pouco do conteúdo dentro do pequeno buraco que fiz ao centro do morango escolhido – "Aqui!" – coloquei a mão abaixo do morango elevando-o até a boca do meu... chefinho – "Prove isto, é uma delícia!" – sorri e vi-o devorar metade do morango enquanto uma parte do leite condensado escorria-lhe pelos lábios que ele trata de lamber.

"Que gostoso! Só espero que não tenha veneno aí!"

"Não tem veneno!" – sorri colocando o resto que sobrava do morango em minha boca enquanto Inu-Yasha parecia indignar-se, afinal, o morango era dele! – "Viu! Se tivesse veneno eu não teria comido!"

"Mas era o MEU morango!"

"Mas ainda há muitos outros, amor!" – provoquei-o completando a frase com um afetivo "amor".

"HUMP!"

"Ora vamos! Leve esses morangos que eu levo o leite condensado pra você."

"Ótimo!" – ele sorri maliciosamente pegando a caixa de minhas mãos – "Meu amor..."

Sorri pegando o que restava e me dirigindo à porta, onde acidentalmente me choquei contra as costas de meu querido chefe. Ora aquele idiota! O que fazia ali grudado ao chão! E ainda por cima quase me fez derrubar o leite condensado!

"O que está fazendo seu...!" – o resto da frase congelou em minha garganta ao ver Miroku com um sorriso malicioso e Sango tentando abafar o riso – "O-o que aconteceu?" – indaguei completamente confusa. Ou será que tentando parecer confusa?

"Nada Kagome! Nada!" – Sango sorri com as mãos sobre os lábios – "Venham assistir o filme! Venham!"  
"Ok..." – sorri pegando o punho de meu chefe tentando puxá-lo, mas foi o contrário que aconteceu... Ele acabou me puxando.

"O que me intriga não é a Sango e sim o sorriso pervertido desse meio-monge!"

"Meio-monge?"

"É uma história comprida Senhorita Kagome! Muito comprida!"

"Ora seu idiota! Fale logo! No que está pensando!"

"Nada Inu-Yasha! Nada!"

"Escute aqui...!"

"Esquece isso chefinho!" – sorri ao vê-lo me olhar intrigado – "Vamos ver o filme e depois matamos o Miroku, certo?"

"Uhm!" – ele parece surpreso com o que eu havia dito – "Então ta..."

Miroku sorriu sem-graça enquanto nos acomodávamos em nossos lugares, de onde algumas horas havíamos levantado. O DVD desligado, o sofá vazio, os morangos extintos do recinto, a porta aberta e Inu-Yasha para fora do apartamento. Sorri e abanei-lhe depois de um breve cumprimento. Ele por sua vez retribuiu virando-se de costas e desaparecendo pelo elevador enquanto eu trancava a porta do recinto. Sorri e fui para meu quarto onde encontrei Sango já se deitando. Troquei-me e aconcheguei-me nas quentes cobertas de minha cama.

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:... **

"Já acordou Kagome?" – ouvi após o som de porta sendo fechada, o que me fez acordar de meus devaneios e contemplar a luz que vinha por cima de minha cabeça.

"Sim Miroku..." – respondi sentando na cama.

"Posso usar o computador?"

"Claro que pode! Ele também é seu, não?"

"Não." – ele sorri me deixando confusa – "Estou aqui só por uns dias! Logo vou voltar pra casa."

"Você e a Sango... desde quando estão juntos?"

"Não é o que pensa Senhorita Kagome! Sango e eu somos só amigos!"

"Pois não parece." – sorri pegando algumas roupas da mala que ainda não havia desarrumado.

Verdade! Sango e Miroku estavam sempre juntos! Um sempre ajudando o outro, uma cooperação mútua, abraços um tanto que... românticos... Eles faziam um belo casa! Uma união descomunal! Seria tão bom ter alguém assim por perto... Que se preocupe se estou triste ou feliz, se estou bem ou não... Nem que seja uma companhia... alguém a quem eu dedique minha vida! Meu coração...

"Mas você gosta dela, não?"

"Sim... eu gosto. Mais do que tudo! E você?"

"Eu? Não..." – sorri levemente – "Não tenho ninguém pra amar..." – sinceramente não posso considerar meus últimos namorados... Acho que nunca os amei de verdade...

"E o Inu-Yasha?"

"Nem de brincadeira!" – exclamei saindo do quarto e me dirigindo ao banheiro.

Eu sabia que era brincadeira, mesmo assim não deixei de sentir uma grande revolta dentro de mim. Até por que eu NUNCA iria chegar a amar um cara como ele! Grosso, chato, irritante, idiota... Não que eu não goste dele, mas... ele não é um homem que eu chegaria sentir algo maior do que amizade. Eu nunca chegarei a tal ponto com ele. E se chegar, quer dizer que terei enlouquecido de vez e aí poderão me mandar para um hospício amarrada com uma camisa de força!

Sorri com tais pensamentos abandonando o banheiro e indo largar a roupa suja no tanque para posteriormente retornar à cozinha e fazer meu desjejum.

É tão estranho pensar no Inu-Yasha como um 'namorado ideal'. Arrogante do jeito que é... Hump! Eu realmente NÃO mereço aquela brincadeira do Miroku! E o que mais me dá raiva é que eu fico pensando nisso! Batendo na mesma tecla a todo o instante! Por que eu não consigo simplesmente ESQUECER isso! Esquecer aquele idiota! Daquele sorriso maroto! Por que isso não me deixa em paz!

Sentei-me distraidamente à mesa debruçando-me sonolentamente sobre os braços. Balancei a cabeça diversas vezes escondendo os olhos sobre meus membros superiores. Aquelas imagens me atordoam! Sentia vontade de gritar para que aquele sorriso sarcástico fosse embora! Saísse de minhas lembranças! Para que voasse para longe de minha vida.

"Miroku e eu vamos ao parque dar uma volta. Quer ir conosco?"

"Parque? Que parque?" – indaguei levantando o rosto e encarando Sango que permanecia com um sorriso na face.

"É um parque que tem aqui perto. Você não viu quando fomos ao mercado?"

"Não... eu estava distraída..."

"E na volta?"

"Está piorando..." – suspirei – "Não adianta insistir... Não lembro de ter visto nenhum parque..."

"Você quer ir?"

"Pode ser... Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo..." – sorri enquanto enchia a xícara com água quente da térmica que Sango colocou sobre a mesa.

"Que bom!" – ela sorri passando geléia no pão que mantinha em mãos – "Podemos convidar o Inu-Yasha também!"

"Não..." – tomei um gole do chá já pronto – "Ele deve estar trabalhando."

"Hum... É verdade..." – ela suspira logo dando um sorriso – "Que pena."

"Por que?" – indaguei com desconfiança. Pensaria ela como Miroku?

"Seria interessante nós quatro outra vez."

"Quem sabe outro dia?"

"Dia vinte e cinco! Vai ser domingo! Podemos convida-lo!"

"Certo..."

"Estão prontas meninas?" – Miroku adentra a cozinha sorrindo.

"Só terminarmos o café Miroku!" – Sango sorri mordendo o pão já pronto.

"OK!"

O silêncio fez-se na cozinha após Miroku sentar à mesa de frente para Sango. Não deixei de notar as olhadas um tanto... carinhosas que eles trocavam entre si, o que me deu uma idéia. Sorri terminando o chá e beliscando algumas bolachas. Após um curto espaço de tempo que envolveu arrumação da cozinha, visitas ao banheiro e o aumento considerável de roupas sobre o corpo, saímos do apartamento nos dirigindo para o dito parque.

A cada passo que eu dava parecia que mais desconhecia aquele grande e agitado lugar... Meu sorriso logo se alargou vendo que nos aproximávamos do local tão procurado. Sango também sorriu me puxando para dentro da praça.

"Vocês podem ir, eu... tenho que ver uma coisa antes!" – informei sorrindo enquanto Sango me olhava intrigada.

"Mas Kagome..."

"Sango..." – espichei o olhar na direção de Miroku piscando para ela que é tomada por um leve avermelhamento na face – "Vai logo!" – empurrei-a na direção de Miroku. Logo os dois seguiam juntos.

Sorri longamente e me pus a caminhas na direção contrária da deles. Caminhei por aquele longo paraíso. Tudo tão belo perto do cinza metálico da cidade que envolvia este pequeno pedaço natural. Aproximei-me da parte central da praça vendo um pequeno lago com uma ponte antiga de madeira. Sorri ainda mais indo até o meio da ponte escorando-me em seu parapeito enquanto analisava a cristalina água abaixo de meus pés. Os pensamentos ao céu...

"É praga mesmo... Por que eu não imaginei que você estaria aqui?" – ouço ao meu lado surpreendendo-me ao encarar aqueles olhos negros... outra vez...

"O que faz aqui? Pensei que fosse trabalhar."

"Houjo está mo meu lugar." – ele sorriu – "Saí para dar uma volta, respirar ar puro... É bom relaxar às vezes."

"A questão é que você relaxa sempre." – sorri enquanto ele me olha irritado – "Desculpe. Não quis te deixar irritado desde cedo."

"Hump!" – ele escora-se de costas no parapeito da ponte cruzando os braços.

"Você tem que..." – parei na frente dele segurando-lhe as bochechas e logo as esticando – "sorrir! Faz bem pré saúde!"

"Ei!" – ele segura minhas mãos que são obrigadas a soltar seu rosto – "Não faça mais isso sua louca!"

"Inu Kawaii!" – ri enquanto ele piscou os olhos várias vezes – "Não você! Aquele Samoieda!" – ri apontando para o cachorro branco que passeava por ali junto do dono – "Convencido!"

"Hump!" – ele torna a cruzar os braços após soltar minhas mãos.

"Mas você também é fofo!" – sorri vendo-o revirar os olhos – "Sério! Ao menos de boca fechada!"  
"Estou desistindo de ficar aqui com você..."

"Certo..." – sorri voltando a me escorar no parapeito e olhar as águas um tanto paradas.

"Veio aqui sozinha?" – ele fica na mesma posição que eu tentando encontrar a verdade em meu silêncio.

"Não... Sango e Miroku estão por aí..." – sorri e encarei-o curiosa – "Por que?"

"Nada... Por nada..." – ele desvia o olhar ao lago outra vez e eu faço o mesmo.

O silêncio tomou conta de nós dois fazendo-nos ouvir o belo cantar dos pássaros que habitavam a natureza ao nosso redor. Alguns peixes subiam à superfície para apanhar os pedaços de pão que alguns idosos e crianças sorridentes largavam sobre as águas. Olho para o lado vendo Inu-Yasha sorrir ao observar algumas crianças brincando com uma bola ali perto. Sorri fazendo meus braços empurrarem-lhe de leve enquanto me virava e começava a caminhar.

"Você fica mais gentil quando sorri." – falei ouvindo-o me seguir. Senti as mãos dele repousarem em meus ombros fazendo-me parar para ouvi-lo sussurrar em meus ouvidos...

"Pena que não posso dizer o mesmo de você..."

"Ui... como você é malvado!" – o empurrei fazendo-o tropeçar em uma pedra solta e quase ir ao chão. Ri alto, o que fez Inu-Yasha virar-se para mim me encarando com raiva. Ele se põe inteiramente de pé soltando um sorriso malicioso – "O que vai fazer?" – indago recuando alguns passos.

"O que você acha?" – ele começa a avançar e eu saio correndo sendo seguida por ele – "Volte aqui! Você não vai escapar de mim!"

"Ah vou sim!" – ri olhando brevemente para trás e voltando a olhar para frente em disparada.

"Não vai!"

"Vou si...!" – senti-me voltar um passo atrás e meu corpo chocar-se em algo.

"Eu disse que não ia!" – ele ri segurando-me firme.

"A questão é que você é mais rápido do que eu!" – ri encerrando meu dedo indicador em seu peito.

"Não importa!" – ele sorri soltando meu braço. Sorri-lhe arrastando-lhe pelo braço até um dos milhares de bancos ali existentes. Sentei sorridente puxando-lhe para meu lado – "Eu realmente não te entendo..."

"Por que?"

"Não sei... só não lhe entendo..." – ele sorri se escorando no banco e fechando os orbes negros – "Você é estranha."

"Estranha?"

"Éh... Uma hora você diz que me odeia, outra já está 'brincando' comigo... Não entendo." – ele abre os orbes mirando o céu.

"Não tente entender, só... viva!" – sorri cruzando os braços enquanto ele me encarava também sorrindo.

"Só não me enlouqueça!"

"Ah! Não posso prometer nada!"

"Mas o..."

"Aqui está você!" – ouvi ao meu lado uma voz um tanto eufórica. Olhei para o lado vendo Sango totalmente vermelha. Seria da corrida até aqui!

"O que foi Sango?"

"Nada eu... só quero te contar uma coisa e... Ah! Oi Inu-Yasha!"– ela sorri sem-graça ao vê-lo interessado no assunto.

"Oi Sango..." – ele sorri se levantando – "Bom... eu já vou indo."

"Mas...!" – começo um tanto intrigada... ou melhor... dasapon... hãm, hãm... Esqueçam isso, ok!  
"Alguém tem que trabalhar aqui..." – ele coloca as mãos no bolso sorrindo – "Até logo meninas..." – ele se vira seguindo em direção da ponte a qual estivemos há algum tempo atrás.

"Tchau..." – respondi em um suspiro me virando para Sango – "E então? Qual é a novidade?" – indaguei sorrindo.

"Você acreditaria se eu te contasse que... que o Miroku..." – ela começou ficando mais rubra a cada instante – "Se eu te contasse que o Miroku... que ele..."

"Que eu a beijei, a pedi em namoro e ela aceitou?"

"Você fez isso Miroku?" – indaguei surpresa ao rapaz que permanecia agachado atrás de nosso banco. Olhei em seguida para Sango que permanecia ainda mais avermelhada que segundos antes da chegada do outro.

"Claro que fiz! Não é Sangozinha?" – ele piscou para a garota que sorriu sem-graça assentindo levemente.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Já estava na hora!" – sorri abraçando Sango e em seguida Miroku – "Já pensaram em comemorar hoje à noite? Se vocês quiserem eu posso sair de casa para vo..."

"Não se incomode Senhorita Kagome! Sango e eu vamos a uma lanchonete aqui perto!"

"Que bom! Estou tão feliz por vocês!"

"E nós por vocês!"

"Vo-vocês quem Miroku?" – indaguei piescando algumas vezes. Saí com alguém hoje? Ah não! Ele não pode estar falando do...!

"Você e o..." – ele sorri maliciosamente. Agora é definitivo! Ele esta falando DELE! – "Como é mesmo? Hum... Chefinho?"

"Ah não, de novo não Miroku! Você sabe que eu NUNCA ficaria com o Inu-Yasha!"

"Nem vem! Eu vi vocês dois juntinhos ali na ponte! E também vi o jeito que ele olhava pra VOCÊ!"

"Miroku!" – ralhei sentindo as bochechas esquentarem. Droga! Que constrangimento é esse agora? – "Sango querida, diga pro seu namorado que isso é mentira!"  
"Miroku,se a Kagome diz que não tem interesse, é por que não tem interesse."

"Espertinha! Mas você também dizia o mesmo sobre mim!"

"Na 4ª série! Não depois da faculdade com um trabalho fixo!"

"Tem diferença?"

"Claro! Crianças falam isso, pois não têm certeza do que sentem. Depois de adultos temos a cabeça formada e sabemos o que queremos." – Sango sorri – "Geralmente é assim..."

"A Sango está certa!" – afirmo sorrindo enquanto Miroku, finalmente, se dá por vencido.

Sorri. Que história absurda essa do Miroku! Como se o inútil do Inu-Yasha fosse mexer comigo! Ele não vai mexer comigo sentimentalmente! Ah, não vai mesmo! Respirei fundo sentindo o gelado vento chocar-se contra meu rosto enquanto a neve tornava a cair fina. Manhã agitada essa! Mas... não posso dizer que não tenha sido divertida, porque... Na verdade eu amei cada segundo desta manhã... Querendo ou não querendo era a melhor manhã que eu havia tido em séculos! Milênios! Diferente, é claro, da tarde que se passou... Sango, Miroku e eu resolvemos, finalmente, organizar nossas coisas pessoais. O que acabou nos custando à tarde e início da noite. Arrumar isso... "Não! Aqui fica melhor!".Trocar de lugar... "Pensando bem, lá estava bem melhor..." Enrola, enrola, enrola... Banheiro, banho, sofá... Descansamos realmente quando o sol já havia se posto e já havia se passado das oito horas... O que fazer agora? O que fazer?

"Realmente não sei Kagome..."

"Na TV não há nada de bom pra variar... Algum filme?" – Miroku indagou "inocentemente".

"Nem que a vaca tussa! Eu não vou ficar no escuro com você a solta!"  
"Mas ontem você ficou Senhorita Kagome!"

"Mas é que ontem eu..." – me calei. É verdade... ontem eu fiquei no escuro com ele... Por que eu fiz isso? Eu... eu... Será que fiz por que... Não! Não foi por que...!

"Ah sim! Esqueci que hoje seu adorado chefinho não está aqui..." – ele balança a cabeça negativamente soltando um suspiro.

"Miroku!" – juntei uma das almofadas lançando-a contra ele e acertando-o na cabeça – "Já disse pra parar com isso! Ontem eu fiquei por que... por que eu não sabia que você era tão tarado!" – invento cruzando os braços e desviando o olhar à janela.

"Não minta pra mim safadinha!" – ele recomeça com a voz brincalhona.

"Ah cale a boca!" – escorei a cabeça sobre as mãos que permaneciam no "braço" do sofá.

"Então eu não estou errado?"

"Sango mande-o parar!" – resmunguei deixando-me levar pela imensa onda do cansaço...

Oiê!

Tudo beleza pessoal? Comigo um pouco cansativo, mas tudo bem!

**Reviews:**

**Algum ser**** e ****Natsumi Takashi**Muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigada pelos elogios e como vocês mesmas pediram não vou demorar nos capítulos. Meu esquema é o seguinte: Essa fic teve início dia 10/09/05, por isso os primeiros capítulos são... deixa pra lá.. ' uahuahuaha... Continuando... Então eu esperei até o mês de dezembro para postar todo o dia. Eu sei que estou um dia atrasada, mas é culpa da minha mãe... Prometo que logo, logo vou ter todos os capítulos em ordem!

**MaryHimura**Também agradeço móinto pelos elogios e vou responder mais ou menos suas perguntas (não posso revelar tudo também, néh! Ahuahuhauha). Bom... digamos que o Kouga tem uma quedinha pela Kagome, mas ele não aparece muito... Sim... a Kikyou vai ter participação especial em um capítulo mais pra frente (é um dos meus favoritos!XD Não pela aparição dos personagens... pelo jeito que o Inu trata a Kagome! Auhauhauha). E a última questão... não vai ter hentai... uahuahuaha...

Desculpem os erros de português, mas não deu tempo de reler a fic! Brigadão gentem, mas agora tenho que ir beleza? Volto outra hora! Kisusususus!


	4. Capítulo 3 Cinema? Com aquele idiota?

**December Love**

Capítulo 3 – Cinema? Com aquele idiota?

**03 de dezembro de 2005 – Sábado.**

Abri os olhos sentindo uma leve dor nas costas. Praguejei me sentando na cama. Hum... acho que não foi uma boa idéia ter dormido no sofá ontem è noite... Bocejei logo levando o olhar para o criado mudo... Doze horas... "Ainda"... sussurrei voltando a me aninhar nas cobertas. Ora bolas! Ainda eram doze horas! Pra que acordar tão cedo no sábado! Eram só... O QUE MEIO DIA! Vamos Kagomezinha, acorde meu bem! O dia já raiou há muito tempo atrás! Vamos docinho! Hora de levantar e...

"MEIO DIA!"

Até que enfim Higurashi!

"Como pude dormir tanto!"

"Agora isso não é importante mulher! Ande logo!" pensei levantando-me em um pulo e voando até o guarda-roupa onde pude escolher as milhares de roupas para me proteger do frio que vinha lá de fora. Logo saí do quarto passando no banheiro e depois seguindo à cozinha onde pude encontrar Miroku e Sango já almoçando.

"Bom dia!"

"Boa Tarde..." – eles responderam em coro.

"Por que não me acordaram?" – indaguei sentando-me junto a eles.

"A Sango não deixou..." – Miroku respondeu após engolir o que havia posto na boca – "Como ela gosta de dormir um pouquinho mais e não gosta de ser acordada... Te deixamos dormindo." – ele sorri bebendo um pouco de suco.

"Mas não precisavam exagerar! Eu costumo almoçar ao meio dia..." – suspirei servindo meu prato com um pouco de arroz.

"Tudo bem! Da próxima vez a gente te acorda mais cedo!" – Sango sorri elevando o copo aos lábios para saciar a sede.

"Eu ficaria muito grata por isso!"

"Mas mudando de assunto... O que eu e minhas duas adoradas companheiras vamos fazer esta tão bela tarde de inverno?"

"Olha Miroku, eu não tenho nem idéia... Acho melhor você e a Sango, que conhecem melhor a cidade, decidirem."

"Hum... Miroku, lembra aquela vez quando eu, você e o Inu-Yasha fomos ao shopping?"

" Sim, eu lembro... O que isso tem a ver?"

"Lembra onde a gente foi depois da visita completa às lojas?"

"Sim..." – ele sorriu maliciosamente. Bom... parece que eram boas lembranças pra ele! – "Só falta convidarmos o Inu-Yasha..."

"O que! Vão convidar aquele idiota!"

"Ah! Kagome! Que graça tem só você de vela! Assim você pode até aproveitar um pouquinho..."

"Sango!" – exclamei indignando-me com tal banal comentário.

"Putz! Escapou!" – ela riu juntamente com Miroku fazendo-me quase estrangula-los.

"Aham... ta... Sei... Agora..." – encarei-a com um leve sorriso – "se isso tornar a acontecer juro que eu te mato!"

"Calma Kagome! Desculpe!"

"Não sei se vou desculpar..." – informei desviando o olhar para a porta.

"AH... Kagome!"

"Brincadeira!" – sorri fazendo-a suspirar aliviadamente.

"Então... que horas combinamos com o Senhor Reclamação?"

"Agora néh Miroku! O filme que eu quero ver começa em pouco mais de uma hora!"

"Uma hora! Temos tempo de sobra!"

"Aí que você se engana meu querido!" – sorri molhando os lábios com o vital líquido incolor – "Somos duas mulheres... Meia hora para cada uma! No mínimo..."

"Qual o número do Inu-Yasha mesmo?" – ele indagou levantando e correndo atrás do aparelho telefônico.

Sango e eu rimos do companheiro... Mas se considerarmos os fatos, eu não estava tão errada! No mínimo eu ia querer tomar um banho antes de irmos e eu aposto que Sango havia pensado no mesmo! E nossos banhos costumam ser um tanto que demorados...

Após algum tempo Sango e eu já havíamos tomado nossos preciosos banhos e já estávamos na segunda difícil tarefa... VESTIMENTO... Não estava muito frio hoje, mas não era nenhum verão! Então... Bota roupa, tira roupa, coloca mais uma por cima... e assim sucedesse até a terceira tarefa... MAQUIAGEM... Essa foi rápida e fácil... Um básico, afinal, não íamos a festa alguma!

"Mas me diga uma coisa Kagome..." – Sango acordou-me dos pensamentos com um pequeno sorriso um tanto receoso – "Você não sente nenhuma atraçãozinha por ele?"

"Não... Por que eu deveria sentir?"

"Ah, Kagome! Cá entre nós!" – ela deixou o sorriso aumentar gradativamente – "Apesar de todos os defeitos que ele certamente tem... ele é um GATO!"

"Isso não justifica ele tratar todo mundo como lixo!"

"As duas demoradas já estão prontas ou eu vou ter que esperar mais meio ano, ein?"

"Viu! É disso que estou falando!" – suspirei vendo Inu-Yasha adentrar o quarto seguido por Miroku.

"O que?"

"Ah, Inu-Yasha! Não liga não! É um assunto meu e da Kagome!"

"Qual assunto de vocês que EU estou no meio!"

"O assunto do tipo: Qual o idiota que você conhece que só quer saber de ser melhor que os outros?" – informei secamente voltando a arrumar-me.

"Olha meu bem..." – senti-o repousar a face ao lado da minha murmurando as palavras que se seguiram – "ou você tem mais respeito ou a rua te espera."

"Primeiro: VOCÊ que tem que aprender a respeitar os outros; e segundo: você me despede e o Sesshoumaru te mata..." – sorri vendo sua face transformar-se de zombeteira para zangada.

"Gosto disso..." – ele sorriu afastando-se de mim – "Gosto desse seu jeito de falar o que pensa. Muitos não o arriscariam..." – ele transformou seu sorriso deixando-o zombeteiro – "Mas e se não tivesse o Sesshoumaru pra lhe 'proteger'? Você diria-me isso? Eu acho que não..."

"E se eu dissesse que diria?"

"Você não seria tão tola..."

"Ao menos seria sincera... E isso é algo que eu prezo muito..."

"Nunca poderemos saber, não é? Minha paixão?"

"Pela primeira vez na vida você tem razão..." – insisti fazendo-o fitar-me rancorosamente.

"E eu posso dizer o mesmo de você..." – ele persistiu fazendo-me encarar-lhe do mesmo modo, após alcançar o gloss a Sango.

"Sabe de uma coisa..." – sorri indo até ele e enlaçando-lhe levemente o pescoço fazendo meus lábios alcançarem suas orelhas, o que o deixou incrivelmente surpreso – "você até que é bem bonitinho..." – sussurrei-lhe aumentando o sorriso ainda mais – "Ah, se não fosse a sua arrogância..." – complementei afastando-me para encarar-lhe estupefato.

"Se não fosse ela?" – ele indagou-me com a sobrancelha levemente elevada. Se não o conhecesse diria que estava interessado no assunto.

"Nunca poderemos saber, não é?"

"Insinuando que eu nunca deixarei de ser arrogante, mulher idiota!"  
"Posso dizer que sim... Você é um caso perdido meu caro..."

"Você é tão tola... Não sabe de nada."

"Não sei mesmo..." – afirmei aproximando-me da porta – "Mas te conheço o suficiente para tirar esse tipo de conclusão..." – sorri abrindo a porta e atravessando-a – "Espero vocês na sala!"

Senti-me estranha... Posso dizer que constrangida. Não sei do que... Acho que foi pelo fato de eu ter me "pendurado" tão de repente no pescoço de meu chefe, afinal, eu nunca ousara fazer isso antes! Mas bem que ele merece escutar umas verdades só para perceber como trata os outros como escroto! Não que fosse preciso tanta proximidade ou provocação, mas... ele não me escutaria de outro modo... Homens são homens...

Eles não demoraram a aparecer na sala me procurando para seguir caminho. Não nos demoramos muito ali e rumamos para o local combinado. Não era muito distante dali, mas Inu-Yasha insistiu em se exibir com seu carro negro. Outra coisa típica dos homens: querer mostrar suas posses...

Adentramos o local e seguimos comprar os ingressos para, posteriormente, nos guiarmos até a sessão. Adquirimos as pipocas tão típicas, águas e refrigerantes... Começamos a travessia pelo corredor escuro onde Inu-Yasha seguia na frente 'atropelando' todo mundo e sequer nos esperando. Logo todos estávamos novamente reunidos e prontos para o filme que havia de começar. Por exigência, Miroku e Sango sentaram-se um ao lado do outro e eu fui obrigada a ficar ao lado do irritado Inu-Yasha... Essa seria uma longa sessão de cinema...


	5. Capítulo 4 Maldito Atrevimento!

**December Love**

Capítulo 4 – Maldito atrevimento!

**04 de dezembro de 2005 – Domingo.**

Acordei-me repentinamente... Como se algo houvesse me assustado. Talvez o sonho do qual eu não me lembro... ou... não faço idéia...

**...:Flash-Back:...**

A sessão de cinema não foi tão longa quanto imaginei.. e Inu-Yasha nem tão chato e irritado. Ele bem que deu umas gargalhadas juntamente com todos no filme de comédia que Sango escolhera... digamos que propositalmente para nos alegrar. Até que funcionou! Eu já não me sentia com vontade de irritar ninguém, principalmente o Inu-Yasha, na verdade eu queria é ficar feliz... Eu só esperava que meu companheiro resmungão ao lado pensasse da mesma forma... Ao menos até o final dessa noite...

Senti-me um tanto constrangida por estar atuando como candelabro para meus dois amigos e companheiros de casa... Afinal, eles estavam se agarrando ali ao meu lado e eu nem podia desviar o olhar para o lado, pois veria a cena de um entediado e irritadiço Inu-Yasha reclamando de tudo... O filme? Ótimo... esqueci de dizer que estávamos no intervalo...

Minutos se passaram e eu arrisquei uma olhada para o casal ao meu lado... Acho melhor não ter feito isso... Solto um suspiro desviando o olhar para o outro lado dando de cara com os orbes negros de Inu-Yasha, que me fitava. Sinto um leve rubor em minhas bochechas ao ver o sorriso dele se espichar. Pisquei algumas vezes voltando o olhar constrangido para a tela negra a nossa frente. Ouvi-o abafar um riso brincalhão enquanto relaxava mais na poltrona a qual permanecia.

"Idiota..." murmurei cruzando os braços e amarrando a cara. Ora! Aquele imbecil ficou rindo da minha cara! Como se ele também não pensasse besteiras! Ei! Não que eu tenha pensado, mas... Tudo bem, tudo bem... Encerramos o assunto já que insistem tanto!

"E agora? Pra onde vamos?" – Sango indagou após o término da sessão.

"Maldito inverno! Teríamos mais coisas pra fazer se não fosse ele!"

"Só uma coisa!" – exclamei encarando Miroku e Sango que permaneciam abraçados – "Vocês, por favor, poderiam parar de ficar se amassando no meio de gente? Eu não me sinto muito à vontade com isso!"

"Desculpe Kagome!" – Sango sorriu sem graça – "Não tínhamos a intenção de constranger você!"

"Mas não se preocupe meu amor..." – Inu-Yasha se aproximou passando por minhas costas enquanto se pronunciava – "Prometo não fazer isso em público com você..."

"Claro que não!" – me virei pra ele encarando-o seriamente – "Pois você nunca terá a honra de sequer encostar um dedo em mim..." – sorri sarcasticamente me guiando para a área alimentícia – "Vamos! Estou morrendo de fome!"

­"Quem disse?" – ele insistiu ao me alcançar.

"Eu disse e se quiser repito..."

"Então, meu bem..." – ele puxou uma cadeira oferecendo-a para mim – "É o que veremos..."

"Obrigada, mas não é com uma simples cortesia que você ganhará meu coração Senhor Arrogância."

"Temos tempo..." – ele sorriu vendo os outros se juntarem a nós – "Temos muito tempo meu amor..."

"Seu tempo não vai adiantar em nada... Você é teimoso demais para mudar..."

"Mas eu posso tentar, não posso?"

"Querido..." – acariciei sua face com um leve sorriso de escárnio – "Milagres não acontecem..."

"Então veremos..." – ele insistiu enlaçando minha mão com um enorme e maroto sorriso.

"Oh! Senhor Inu-Yasha! Mas que honra vê-lo outra vez!"  
"Hum?" – meu chefinho soltou-me virando-se em direção do chamado – "Ah! É você velho Toutousai!"

"Olhe aí! E ainda quer insistir em milagres..." – caçoei sustentando o rosto nas mãos.

"Esses são Miroku e Sango." – ele persistiu indicando o casal – "E essa aqui é minha adorada Kagome..." – ele mirou-me com um sorriso sarcástico.

"Prazer Senhor Toutousai." – sorri cumprimentando o recém chegado – "Não quer sentar-se conosco?"

"Claro minha jovem! Seria um grande prazer!"

"Sinta-se à vontade!" – Miroku proclamou sorrindo.

"Mas o que quer aqui velhote?"

"Só queria saber notícias suas e do Senhor Sesshoumaru!"

"Estamos bem..."

"E o trabalho? Muito cansativo?"

"Não muito... Esse ano até que está um pouco fraco perto dos outros anos."

"Então por que reclamou com Sesshoumaru? Por que pediu mais funcionários? Afinal de contas o que EU vou fazer lá?"

"Querida... olhe bem... temos muito serviço, mas nem tanto. A velhota Kaede, minha secretária se aposentou e a secretária de outro funcionário também... Então você e Sango vieram exatamente para substituí-las..."

"E com quem exatamente eu vou ficar?"

"Adivinha?" – ele sorriu maliciosamente elevando uma das sobrancelhas.

"Você está brincando!"

"Nunca falei tão sério..."

"Você é tão idiota!"

"Não se preocupe... Não vai se arrepender..."

"Já estou arrependida..."

Nossa conversa se estendeu por mais algumas horas e somente depois que Toutousai foi embora que resolvemos comer... Mas como já era um pouco tarde... Miroku insistiu para que fôssemos em um restaurante. Ou melhor... uma pizzaria... De novo nos colocamos no veículo de nosso detestável chefe... Detestável apenas pra mim... E rumamos para o local informado. Como disse Miroku, o local não era muito grande, mas a comida era ótima! Foi divertido ficar ali com eles rindo, me divertindo... Eles são tão brincalhões e ao mesmo tempo sérios! Eles sabem mesmo como levar uma ótima vida! Coisa que... eu certamente não sei...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

"Vamos, vamos Kagome! Hoje é dia de acordar mais cedo!"

"Ahhhhhh... que hora é Sango?"

"Hora de acordar, minhas princesas!"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! INU-YASHA SAI DAQUI SEU PERVERTIDO SEM-VERGONHA!" –gritei juntando o travesseiro a minhas costas e atirando-lhe na cabeça.

"Ei sua louca! O que está fazendo!"

"O que VOCÊ pensa que está fazendo aqui! Sai já do meu quarto! Imagina se você tivesse chegado assim, sem bater na porta, e eu estivesse me mudando!"

"Olha, vou te dizer uma coisa... Acho que eu não ia ficar arrependido!"

"Ora seu...!"

Levantei o mais rápido que pude da cama saindo em disparada atrás daquele insuportável atrevido! Ele tratou, é claro, de fugir de mim... Mas para minha total infelicidade ele se deu por conta de nossas "pequenas" diferenças parando repentinamente no meio do fui surpreendida não consegui evitar de cair diretamente em seus braços.

"Eu sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde você não ia conseguir se segurar e ia vir direto pra mim..." – ele sussurrou me apertando fortemente contra seu corpo enquanto nascia em sua face um sorriso coberto de malícia.

"Você está sendo tão ridículo..." – empurrei-o para longe acertando-o um tapa na cara que tornou-se espantada – "Isso é pelo seu maldito atrevimento!" – virei-me de costas rumando para fora da sala em direção ao meu quarto.

"ESPERE AÍ MESMO!" – senti-o puxar-me de volta para si – "Que idéia foi essa!"

"Não pense que só por que você é meu chefe que vou deixa-lo abusar de mim! Eu detesto esse tipo de gente! E me solte agora seu estúpido!"

"Acha mesmo que eu vou deixar por isso! Não me importo se você é a protegida do meu irmão idiota! Você foi longe demais!" – ele quase gritou apertando-me o braço fortemente.

"E você não! Ora! Penso que qualquer outra teria feito pior por tal atrevimento!"

"Ou teria visto isso como uma brincadeira!"

"E de muito mau gosto!"

"Isso não vai te salvar meu bem! Você vai pagar de alguma forma!"

"De que forma você se refere!"

"Da pior possível!"

"Qual!"

"Você verá sua vadiazinha..." – ele me soltou levando um tapa ainda mais forte, o que fez Sango e Miroku virem até nós preocupadamente.

"O que aconteceu?" – Sango indagou ao ver-nos parados, um de frete para o outro.

"E você que ouse falar mais alguma coisa desse tipo ou se atrever a fazer alguma coisa contra mim! Você vai pagar tão caro que nem suas próximas 1000 encarnações vão poder pagar!" – ralhei rumando para meu quarto com a maior raiva que já senti de alguém em toda minha vida.

"Kagome! Kagome! O que está acontecendo!" – Sango adentrou o quarto vendo-me atirada sobre a cama coberta inteiramente.

"Pede para aquele estúpido! Eu vou dormir agora!"

"Kagome o 'estúpido' já foi! O que aconteceu pra ele sair com tanta raiva daqui! Miroku chegou a ir atrás dele!"

"Não aconteceu nada!"

"Kagome! Pode confiar em mim!"

"Eu confio!" – sentei-me na cama vendo-a sentada em sua própria cama ao meu lado.

"Então... pode me contar..."

"Foi aquele idiota! Ele... ele... Ah Sango eu não sei explicar! Eu me senti ofendida por ele ter falado aquilo aqui no quarto e saí atrás dele, nos desentendemos e ele me chamou de vadia! Deu no que deu!" – exclamei sentindo algo apertar meu coração com força.

"Eu não acredito... Ele nunca havia agido assim!"

"É bom saber que ele é tão estúpido quanto eu pensei!"

"Ah... Kagome... não liga pra ele não... Não vale a pena se estressar por causa dele!"

"Eu estou achando que vale..."

"O que?"

"Nada..." – senti-me enrubescer. Eu estava enlouquecendo! – "Eu vou dormir agora... Por favor... não me acorde Sango..."

"Afh... Tudo bem Kagome..."

"Obrigada..." – sorri levemente deitando-me e tentando adormecer... Com muito custo eu consegui faze-lo...


	6. Capítulo 5 1 desastre em plena 2ªfeira

**December Love**

Capítulo 5 – Um desastre em plena segunda-feira!

**05 de dezembro de 2005 – Segunda-feira.**

Acordei sentindo meus orbes pesados... Lembram quando eu disse que demorei um pouco para adormecer? Pois é, pois é... A questão é que eu demorei UM MONTE para dormir... Se eu dormi três horas nesta noite acho que é algo para se erguer às mãos aos céus e agradecer!

"Bom dia Kagome!" – Sango exclamou ao me ver sentar a mesa.

"Bom... bom... Bom é o que eu queria que fosse... Mas não é... Certamente que não é... Não mesmo... Nunquinha..."

"A briguinha de vocês te deixou tão abalada assim?"

"Só queria saber o que ele vai fazer contra mim!"  
"Nada..."

"O que?" – encarei Sango que já estava sentada ao meu lado.

"Nada... Ele não vai fazer nada..."

"Como pode saber?"

"Kagome, eu conheço muito bem o Inu-Yasha... Uma vez ele me jurou de morte e olha eu aqui! Inteirinha!"

"Hoje meu dia vai ser infernal!"

"Não vai não Senhorita Kagome! Se duvidar o Inu-Yasha já esqueceu disso tudo!"

"Olá Miroku, e não... ele não deve ter esquecido... Não dos dois tapas que lhe dei!"

"Ora Kagome! Ele esquece rapidinho!"

Bom se fosse assim, tão rápido para se esquecer de algo do tipo! Mas não é tão fácil esquecer de algo tão doloroso como um tapa. No começo eu queria que ele nunca mais esquecesse para não voltar a ter aqueles tipos de atrevimento, mas agora... eu não queria nem ter-lhe acertado os tapas... Não sei... tenho medo que ele nunca me perdoe... Sesshoumaru disse-me para não arrumar briga com ele, pois... era difícil alguém ser perdoado ou sair ileso da história...

Agora é muito tarde para me arrepender... Já estávamos paradas a frente da empresa, Sango e eu... Sango sorridente e eu perdida em pensamentos... "Não há volta... o que está feito, está feito..." suspirei ao adentrar as portas do imenso novo local de trabalho... Na empresa era tudo muito organizado. Tanto quanto na empresa de Sesshoumaru. "Milagre haver semelhança entre eles... Organização..." pensei antes de avistar a face frígida e raivosa de Inu-Yasha nos observando e ele não tardou a vir até nosso encontro... Pensei que meu coração fosse parar de bater... Nunca vi tanto ódio em um homem só...

"Bom dia Inu-Yasha!" – Sango exclamou sorrindo amigavelmente.

"Bom dia, bom dia... Esqueça isso..." – ele resmungou friamente lançando-me um olhar que quase me fez recuar – "Andem logo..."

"Sango... pensei que ele fosse esquecer..." – sussurrei-lhe vendo sua face surpresa.

"Eu juro que pensei isso..."

"Andem logo! Não tenho o dia todo!" – ele insistiu do mesmo modo fazendo um calafrio percorrer-me o corpo completamente.

Sango e eu o seguimos até o elevador o qual adentramos rapidamente. Encolhi-me em um canto qualquer nem ousando mirar-lhe a face. O modo como ele me olhava e me tratava... fazia meu coração acelerar, meu corpo congelar e um imenso terror apoderar-se de mim. Sim... eu sentia muito medo...

"Sango... você sente-se ao lado de Ayame, aquela garota ruiva ali no canto. Trabalhará ali por enquanto e nem uma reclamação, entendido?"

"Cla-claro Inu-Yasha!" – ela sorriu sem graça indo para o local indicado.

"E você..." – ele largou um maço de papéis sobre uma mesa vazia – "Fique aqui... E sem demora em digitar esses papéis, os preciso em uma hora."

"Mas...!"- comecei encarando-o pela primeira vez naquela manhã.

"Só cale-se e trabalhe. Eu mando em você, você obedece minhas ordens sem reclamações. Meu irmão te deu uma chance, você aceitou agora trabalhe. Entendido?"

"Certo..." – suspirei mordendo meus lábios inferiores e dirigindo-me para trás da mesa.

"Ótimo..." – ele concluiu se afastando em direção ao elevador.

"Querida começou muito mau... Se não quiser perder o emprego não o questione só obedeça..." – uma garota morena informou ao meu lado – "Meu nome é Koharu, e o seu?"

"Kagome... prazer..." – sorri levemente começando a ligar o aparelho a minha frente.

"O prazer é meu..." – ela sorriu folheando uma revista qualquer – "Pena ter pegado o Inu-Yasha pra ajudar... Sua amiga deu sorte... só vai ficar com a parte de anotar as ligações, ler revistas, organizar a agenda do Kuranosuke... Sorte dela, muita sorte..."

"O Inu-Yasha sempre manda os outros digitar as coisas pra ele?"

"Não... Só se ele estiver com muita coisa pra fazer, mas como é início do mês não é tanta coisa..."

"Entendi..." – sorri sarcasticamente vendo-o passar a nossa frente com uma xícara de café – "A coisa é pessoal..."

"Como? Acha que ele fez isso por que é você que está aqui?"

"Não acho... tenho plena certeza..." – informei encarando-a com um leve sorriso.

"Pare de conversar! Comece logo a digitar garota estúpida!"

"Desculpe chefia, mas se o computador ligasse mais rápido eu começaria a digitar!"

"Agora a culpa é dessa tralha!"

"Não duvide de mim..."

"Não duvidar de alguém como você? Sua cobrinha traiçoeira! Só se eu estivesse louco!"

"Você é louco o suficiente para isso!"

"Escute aqui...!"

"Seu café está esfriando... Por que não o toma de uma vez? Café frio vai te deixar ainda mais amargo..."

"Acho que você tem culpa disso, não?"

"Do café não... De você ser um idiota, não... Você sempre foi um tolo amargo... desde o dia que te conheci... Foi um milagre ter me tratado bem ontem e antes de ontem, mas o encanto se acabou... Inu-Yasha, não me culpe por algo que sempre houve dentro de você!"

Vi-o encarar-me com mais rancor que anteriormente logo virando-se de costas e seguindo para uma porta do outro lado do ambiente. Suspirei tornando a morder os lábios e vendo a máquina ligar-se completamente. Não pude deixar de sentir um leve toque em meu ombro.

"Como teve toda essa coragem para encara-lo? Nem que eu morresse não teria coragem de enfrenta-lo dessa maneira!"

"Eu queria parar com isso... Cada vez ele se zanga mais comigo, mas eu não consigo ficar calada diante de uma ofensa..." – senti como se algo espremesse meu coração – "Não quero mais ofende-lo... não quero..." – sussurrei escondendo a face entre as mãos.

"Então diga-lhe isso..."

"Como?" – olhei para a jovem garota o meu lado.

"Diga-lhe a verdade! Tente ser amigável com ele! Engula seu orgulho ao menos uma vez e diga-lhe que não quer mais brigar!"

"Ele nunca me escutaria..."

"Não pense assim! Ele escutaria! É só você ser gentil com ele! Surpreenda-o!"

"Eu..." – sorri encarando-a gentilmente – "Obrigada..."

"Sempre que precisar conte comigo!"

"Obrigada... Farei o possível se algum dia precisar de ajuda, prometo!"

"Não precisa me prometer!"

"Certo..." – sorri desviando o olhar para a tela do computador abrindo o Word e logo pegando as folhas e começando a digita-las. Ia ser uma longa manhã...

Minhas mão já doíam de tanto escrever. Não que eu não fosse acostumada, mas tive que digitar o mais rápido que pude para acabar no prazo dado. Respirei fundo ao terminar o trabalho e imprimir tudo. Meia hora se passou e Inu-Yasha não havia vindo buscar os ditos papéis... Era minha vez de agir! Informei-me com Koharu onde ficava exatamente a sala de meu chefe, que era para onde me dirigia nesse exato momento! Respirei fundo algumas vezes encorajando-me e batendo na porta a minha frente. Ouvi-o resmungar antes de exclamar um irritado "Entre!".

"Inu-Yasha..." – chamei vendo-o me olhar indignadamente.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Eu só... vim trazer-lhe esses papéis... Como você não os foi buscar resolvi entregar-lhes..." – aproximei-me de sua mesa largando o maço de papéis sobre ela e sorrindo levemente – "Se precisar de mais alguma coisa me avise..." – informei virando-me de costas e rumando até a porta.

"Ei!"

"Sim?" – virei-me de frente pra ele vendo-o me encarar seriamente.

"Nada... pode ir..."

"Certo..." – sorri-lhe uma última vez saindo daquele sufocante recinto. Sufocante não por ser pequeno, e sim pela situação que permanecia entre nós.

Suspirei pesadamente tornando a descer para meu lugar... Não havia mudado nada entre nós dois, mas já havia sido um contato mais tranqüilo que o anterior. A manhã não fora de muita agitação, nem à tarde e muito menos à noite que logo chegou... Mas eu ainda podia sentir os duros olhares que Inu-Yasha me lançara durante o dia todo... Ele nunca esqueceria...


	7. Capítulo 6 Eu me rendo

**December Love**

Capítulo 6 – Eu me rendo...

**06 de dezembro de 2005 – Terça-feira.**

Acordei tão desanimada como no dia anterior... Acho que era muito cedo para dizer se ele havia ou não me perdoado. Afinal, cheguei na empresa e o que me esperava não era ele e sim mais papéis para serem digitados...

**...: Flash-Back:...**

"Chegamos!" – Sango anunciou ao adentrarmos a casa rapidamente.

"Olá minhas lindas! Como foi o primeiro dia de trabalho!"

"Ótimo!"

"Péssimo..." – informei sentando-me no sofá suspirando cansada – "Ele não me deu trégua!"

"Isso não demora a acabar! Ele logo, logo volta ao normal! Ele é assim mesmo Senhorita Kagome!" – Miroku se pronunciou estendendo-me uma bandeja com algumas guloseimas as quais não recusei.

"Kagome não devia comer essas porcarias! Engordam demais!"

"Não me importo!" – exclamei comendo tudo que pude desesperadamente.

"Kagome! Pare com isso!" – Sango segurou-me pelos pulsos – "Você não precisa comer essas coisas! Sei que está chateada, mas não é motivo pra ficar gorda como uma pata!"

"Eu..." – suspirei engolindo o resto da comida – "Desculpem... foi... sem querer... Eu me descontrolei..."

"Não fica assim!" – Sango me abraçou alisando meu cabelo – "Vai ficar tudo bem! Você vai ver!"

"Eu não consigo evitar essa tristeza... É tão ruim ser tratada como lixo por ele... É como se meu trabalho não valesse nada, como se fosse sem sentido! Eu não me sinto bem assim... E se... continuar..." – respirei fundo afastando-me de Sango e fitando-a nos olhos – "Vou voltar pra Kyoto..."

"Kagome! Não faça isso!" – Sango tornou a me abraçar carinhosamente – "Eu não quero ficar aqui sozinha! Por favor! Não vai amiga!"

"Eu vou tentar continuar levando a vida desse jeito... Mas se eu não agüentar..."

"Vai agüentar... Vou te ajudar! Pode deixar!"

"Vou falar com aquele resmungão! E ele vai ter que me ouvir!" – Miroku deixou a sala com o aparelho telefônico em mãos.

"Ele não vai...? Vai?"

"Vai..." – Sango me respondeu rindo da minha cara de espanto.

"Eu não acredito!" – saltei do sofá correndo até o quarto dele e esmurrando a porta chaveada – "Miroku não faça isso! Por favor! Não vai adiantar nada! MIROKU!"

"Não adianta Kagome... quando ele coloca uma coisa na cabeça ninguém tira!"

"Estou perdida..." – suspirei escorando-me na porta e escorregando por ela até o chão.

"Vai ficar tudo bem Kagome! Apesar de que por mais que Miroku insista Inu-Yasha não vai se render fácil..." – ela sorriu me ajudando a levantar – "Agora tome um banho e vá dormir! Amanhã será um looooooongo dia!"

"Certo... Tem razão..."

"Quer tomar alguma coisa pra dormir? Sei que não dormiu muito noite passada..."

"Não é necessário Sango! Vai ficar tudo bem..." – sorri indo para o quarto e posteriormente para o banheiro – "Vai ficar tudo bem..."

Fiz o que Sango sugeriu... Um banho relaxante, e em seguida, uma boa noite de sono... Não que tenha sido exatamente uma boa noite de sono, mas... um pouco menos agitada que a anterior... Ainda não consegui eliminar o fantasma da insônia, mas isso se resolverá em pouco tempo... Vai sim... Logo, logo vou ter minhas noites de sono de volta. Ao menos é o que eu espero... Ao menos isso...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

Suspirei pesadamente começando a digitar os milhares de papéis que permaneciam sobre minha mesa... Aquilo era muito cansativo, mas não o bastante para vencer meu sonho de estar em Tokyo. Eu conseguiria agüentar toda essa pressão! São apenas desafios do destino! Logo ele volta ao normal e eu fico mais aliviada. É tudo o que mais quero... Inu-Yasha de volta ao normal... O que não deve faltar tanto...

"Acabeiiiiii!" – me espreguicei sorrindo de mais uma vitória – "Agora só quero descansar um pouco... minhas mãos doem!"

"Eu imagino! Três horas digitando sem parar! O Inu-Yasha deve ter enlouquecido por mandar você fazer algo assim!"

"O negócio é pessoal..." – suspirei lembrando desse pequeno grande problema – "Ele... só está se vingando como disse que faria... Mas tudo bem!" – sorri estralando os dedos – "Estou pronta pra tudo!"

"Ótimo saber..." – ouvi o tom irritado ao meu lado – "Aqui..." – ele atirou mais papéis sobre minha mesa – "Tem mais esses pra hoje... depois..." – seus olhos miraram os meus sarcasticamente – " veremos o que mais teremos pra você..."

"Você é tão sem coração..." – suspirei escorando minha cabeça sobre as mãos.

"Você disse que estava pronta pra tudo... Vire-se..."

"Não precisava exagerar..." – sorri encarando sua face um tanto surpresa – "Pra que horas você quer isso?"

"Como?"

"Pra que horas você quer isso pronto?" – indaguei novamente vendo-o suspirar.

"Esquece isso..." – ele tomou os papéis de minha mesa violentamente.

"Ei..!"

"Esquece isso droga!" – ele se afastou de nós atirando os papéis para outro funcionário.

Acompanhei seus movimentos irritados até o elevador com os olhos enquanto um sorriso surpreso brotava em meus lábios. Levantei-me rapidamente seguindo até o rapaz que permanecia sem saber o que fazer com as folhas que lhe foram atiradas.

"Quer ajuda com isso?" – indaguei tocando-lhe o ombro.

"Eu não o entendo... simplesmente não entendo!"

"Eu também não!" – ri vendo-o sorrir levemente – "Me de isso! Eu dou um jeito!" – dei uma piscadela retornando para meu lugar e para mais uma tarefa que eu resolvi sozinha fazer.

Mais uma hora e meia digitando... Meus dedos estavam mortos, mas não pude parar até, finalmente, acabar o trabalho. Sorri satisfeita ao bater a porta de meu chefe que me recebeu com um desanimado "Entre!".

"Eu de novo!" – sorri vendo-o levantar a cabeça sem emoção.

"O que quer? De novo..."

"O mesmo da outra vez!" – sorri estendendo-lhe o maço de folhas – "Terminei esse também!"

"O que! Mas...!" – ele se calou me observando seriamente.

"Que foi?"

"Eu disse que não era pra você fazer!"

"Não tem importância! Eu não estava fazendo nada de qualquer jeito! E aquele seu amigo... ele parecia meio perdido. Não sabia o que fazer com essas folhas... Então eu resolvi ajudar!"

"O Houjo não sabe fazer nada direito mesmo!"

"Deixe-o!" – sorri vendo-o me fitar alguns segundos – "E também não me caiu nenhum braço ainda, então eu posso ajudar! Mais alguma coisa?"

"Não... nada... Pode ir..."

"Certo... Se precisar... estou a disposição..."

"Não vou precisar de nada..."

"Tudo bem então..." – sorri voltando-me para a saída. Saí dali retornei à minha mesa sorridentemente. Nada havia mudado, mas eu me sentia mais animada que antes.. mais feliz... mais... mais eu...

OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO 

Oiêêê! E aí pessoal! Tudo beleza! Comigo vai indo néh! Prova essa semana quase que inteira... XD Pior são as de História... 4 capítulos! Nhá! Mas é só nessa semana! Daew to livreeeeeeee! Uhuuuuuuuu! UHUAhuauhauahuha! Vamos logo as reviews!

**Natsumi Takashi**&**ashley-inu**** – **Muito, muito, muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuito obrigadinha pelos elogios! Eles são de suma importância pra mim! E acho muitíssimo ótimo que estejam gostando da minha fic! É a primeira fic, fic que posto... As outras são todas songfics! Uahauhauhahahua... Brigada pelo apoio! Bejooooooooosssssss!

Por hoje eu me retiro de cena pessoal! Bejão pra todo mundooooo!


	8. Capítulo 7 Assim você me enlouquece!

**December Love**

Capítulo 7 – Assim você me enlouquece!

**07 de dezembro de 2005 – Quarta-feira.**

Sentei-me desanimadamente à mesa a minha frente... Nada havia mudado mesmo... Inu-Yasha me mandou um maço ainda maior para digitar... Suspirei sentindo meu corpo pesar.

**...: Flash-Back:...**

Saímos da empresa, Sango e eu... Uma mais feliz que a outra. Meu coração parecia mais leve... mais gentil... Mesmo sabendo que Inu-Yasha ainda me odeia... Isso vai sumir! Eu digo! Vai sumir! Eu quero que suma! Então vai sumir!

"Olá, olá, olá!" – exclamei adentrando o apartamento e atirando-me sobre o sofá enquanto via Miroku sair da cozinha – "Será possível! Todo dia quando chegamos Miroku está na cozinha!"

"Ora Senhorita Kagome! Eu só estava fazendo um lanchinho pra nós!"

"Oba! Então trás aí que eu to morrendo de fome!"

"Pode deixar Senhoritas! Eu já trago!"

"Isso que é namorado eficiente..." – Sango sorriu sentando-se no outro sofá da sala.

"Éh..." – suspirei fechando os olhos brevemente. Logo Miroku chegou com algumas... hum... torradas!

"Provem! Está muito bom!"

"Se você diz!" – sorri pegando o alimento oferecido e levando-o à boca – "Hum! Está delicioso!" – sorri pegando um dos copos de suco que ele trouxera junto.

"Maravilha Miroku!" – Sango sorriu levando a comida outra vez aos lábios – "Maravilha!"

"Que bom que minhas duas princesinhas gostaram!" – ele sorriu sentando-se ao lado de Sango e a abraçando.

"Eu queria ter um namorado que cozinhasse essas coisas diferentes..."

"Vish Kagome! Esses tipos de namorado estão raros!"

"Éh sim..." – sorri espichando-me mais no sofá – "Eu estou morrendo de sono!"

"Também! Faz dois dias que não dorme direito!"

"Ta, eu sei..." – sorri fechando os olhos e soltando um suspiro cansado.

Não demorou muito e eu já me envolvia no manto do sono adormecendo rapidamente. Finalmente o cansaço foi mais forte que a tristeza, o desespero, a solidão... a falta de... Esquece...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

"Chega de moleza Higurashi! Trate de digitar isso rapidinho!"

"Ahhhhh! Ta bom!" – suspirei começando a ligar o aparelho a minha frente – "Seu chato..." – murmurei espiando a primeira folha – "Outro relatório de vendas..."

"Quer saber, sua lerda? Hoje eu vou ficar inspecionando seu 'eficiente' trabalho!" – ele ralhou puxando uma cadeira qualquer e sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Tudo bem então!" – soltei outro suspiro abrindo o Word e começando mais um chato relatório...

Minutos se passaram e eu já estava na segunda folha... Da tinta da caneta à tinta do computador... Não tardei a findar a seguinte folha surpreendendo-me ao não ver mais números e poucas frases, mas sim frases repetidas... E olhando as folhas seguintes deparei-me com a mesma frase até a última folha: "Me desculpe Kagome...". Senti meu coração bater forte com tal surpresa que aumentou ao sentir as mãos de Inu-Yasha brincarem com meus cabelos.

"Você...! Por que...! Eu... não entendo!" – exclamei virando minha face fazendo-a fitar a sorridente de Inu-Yasha que fazia, agora, uma trança em meus cabelos.

"Passei um tempão fazendo isso..." – ele sorriu ainda mais parecendo orgulhar-se do feito – "Me desculpa?" – ele indagou-me em um sussurro próximo aos meus ouvidos.

"E por que eu desculparia?"

"E por que não desculparia?"

"Por que... você é muito malvado!"

"Não sou não!" – ele riu ao ver meu sorriso espalhar-se pela face – "Eu adoro esse seu jeito... de sorrir..."

"Que jeito é esse?"

"Não sei... Puro, angelical... Você sabe... essas coisas..."

"Sei..." – sorri parando minha cadeira de frente para a dele – "Sei sim espertinho!" – exclamei deixando meus braços enlaçarem sua cintura levemente.

"Certo... hum..." – ele deu-me um rápido abraço me afastando de si – "Eu... tenho que... sair agora, certo? Se... se me procurarem diga que eu volto depois do almoço."

"Certo!" – sorri vendo-o se elevar nos membros inferiores enquanto me abanava de leve – "Até logo!"

"Até..."

Sorri soltando um suspiro aliviado... Eu sabia que acabaria cedo, ou tarde... Antes do que o previsto por mim, depois do previsto por Miroku e Sango... Inu-Yasha foi capaz de surpreender não somente quem o conhece há pouco tempo, mas também e principalmente, quem já o conhece há muito tempo! Senti-me leve... agradecida... Feliz acima de tudo...


	9. Capítulo 8 Meu adorado pôr do sol

**December Love**

Capítulo 8 – Meu adorado pôr-do-sol...

**08 de dezembro de 2005 – Quinta feira.**

Senti o sol bater em minha face enquanto eu observava as pessoas pequeninas daquele andar do prédio... Sorri mais ao vê-lo parar ao meu lado sorrindo enquanto pousava a mão sobre meu ombro...

**...:Flash-Back:...**

Voltamos juntos para casa ao findar daquela tarde. O sol se pondo ao horizonte fazendo algumas estrelas já brilharem no céu colorido... Sorri juntamente com os outros ao anunciarmos a chegada em casa e vendo Miroku nos mostrar as diversas coisas que fez para comermos naquela tarde.

"Que bom que também está aqui Inu-Yasha! Já estava com saudades!"

"Ihhhh! Sai pra lá seu meio-monge tarado! Ta me achando com cara de que?"

"Vish! Você só pensa besteira mesmo!" – o quase monge contestou abraçando a namorada e soltado um sorriso – "Meu negócio é outro..."

"Ora... só me complica..." – ele sentou-se na mesa emburrado – "Idiota..."

"Não vão brigar agora, vão?" – sorri repousando as mãos sobre seus ombros – "Não vale a pena!" – murmurei aos ouvidos de meu chefe que apenas solta um meio sorriso.

"Certo..." – ele suspirou envolvendo minhas mãos com as suas e me puxando para a cadeira ao seu lado – "Agora vamos comer que o dia foi cheio."

"Tudo bem!" – sorri me servindo com um pouco de suco. Seria impressão minha ou ele estava evitando meus toques? O que há com ele agora?

"Oba! Vamos comer!" – Miroku prontamentesentou-se ao nosso lado pegando uma grande variedade dos alimentos que ele próprio havia preparado.

Aproveitamos aquele momento para exagerar nos alimentos ingeridos em uma verdadeira festa. Mas não uma festa completa... Não eu não estava completamente satisfeita... Não com Inu-Yasha agindo daquele jeito comigo... Será que eu queria que tudo voltasse assim, de uma hora para outra? Digo... eu acho que depois de tudo que eu fiz para ele é normal ele querer manter um pouco de distância... Como eu fui burra! Achei que seria tudo como antes!

Suspirei mordendo os lábios inferiores enquanto um nó se formava em minha garganta. Eu não agüento mais! Se continuar assim vou explodir! Droga! Sou tão boba! Acham que resisti por muito tempo? Engano... Finalmente levantei do sofá e fui até ele, que permanecia a observar tudo lá fora pela janela, enlaçando-lhe a mão. Vi seus orbes assustados mirarem os meus, então sorri... Sorri-lhe verdadeiramente... sorri-lhe e arrastei-lhe para meu quarto. Ou melhor... para a sacada de meu quarto.

"Inu-Yasha..." – comecei logo que encostei a janela após sairmos – "Não faça mais isso... por favor! Isso me mata!"

"Do-do que está falando?" – ele indagou me parecendo confuso.

"Inu-Yasha..." – me aproximei dele enlaçando-lhe a cintura.

"Ka-Kagome...!" – ele exclamou tentando me afastar levemente o que me fez apertar-lhe mais contra mim.

"É disso que eu falo!" – encarei-lhe os orbes subindo as mãos para sua face ainda mais confusa – "Pare de tentar evitar meus carinhos!" – exclamei enquanto acariciava-lhe a face docemente – "Por favor!" – sussurrei enlaçando-lhe o pescoço em um amplexo apertado enquanto repousava a face ao lado da sua – "Por favor!"

"Kagome..." – ele sussurrou tentando, outra vez me afastar.

"Me desculpe! Eu estava fora de mim quando te bati! Eu sei que você estava brincando!" – encarei-lhe os orbes sentindo os meus já molhados – "Por favor! Me desculpe! Por favor! Por favor Inu-Yasha! Por favor!"

"Ka-Kagome..." – senti seus braços apertarem-me a cintura em um abraço intenso – "Não chore... SHHH... Não chore..."

"Me perdoa... só me perdoa..."

"Já perdoei... Já perdoei!" – ele me apertou ainda mais fazendo-me derramar as lágrimas sobre seus ombros – "Só não chore... Não chore..."

"Te adoro..."

"Também te adoro, mas pare de chorar! Pelo amor de Deus!"

"Ei pombinhos! Só cuidado pra não caírem da sacada!"

"Miroku!" – ri intensificando mais o abraço.

"E você não caia da janela, pervertido!" – Inu-Yasha riu aconchegando a face perto da minha.

"Obrigada... por estar comigo..." – sussurrei sorrindo levemente.

"Eu que devo agradecer..." – ele finalmente nos afastou sorrindo – "Agora vamos entrar antes de congelar, certo?"

"Certo!" – sorri tornando a enlaçar-lhe a mão e puxar-lhe para dentro do quarto, para posteriormente seguirmos juntos para a sala.

Agora sim... Agora eu estava completa... Agora eu estava feliz... Agora... agora... agora eu não sei...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

"Está na hora de irmos... Sango já está nos esperando..."

"Espere só mais um pouco... Quero ver o pôr-do-sol daqui... Quanto mais alto mais bonito..."

"Você acha?"

"Acho..." – sorri encarando-lhe com um longo sorriso.

"Então vem comigo..." – ele sorriu envolvendo minha mão e me guiando para fora de sua sala.

"Aonde vamos?"

"Você verá!" – ele sorriu ainda me levando para esse 'desconhecido' lugar.

Subimos ao último andar de elevador onde Inu-Yasha me guiou para a ponta do terraço se abraçando a mim e apontando para o sol a nossa frente.

"Daqui é muito melhor, não?"

"É sim..." – sorri repousando minhas mãos sobre as dele que permaneciam em minha cintura gentilmente – "Obrigada Inu-Yasha..."

"Não agradeça..."

"Mesmo assim... Obrigada..."

"Certo..."

Sorri sentindo a fria brisa passar por nós. Mas não importava... tínhamos um ao outro para aquecer, não? Talvez... talvez... Logo já nos encontrávamos em escuridão total, bom... quase total, já que as luzes da cidade começavam a iluminar a noite ao nosso redor. A mesma noite que nos acompanhou pelo caminho de volta ao apartamento. Foi ali que ele nos deixou... Na porta de meu apartamento... Dali ele partiu sem ao menos entrar um pouco. Mesmo assim fiquei feliz... Eu finalmente estava em paz...

"Mas me diga Kagome... onde você e o Inu-Yasha se enfiaram que não desciam para virmos pra cá?"

"Como?" – indaguei a Sango após quase me afogar com um pedaço de pão.

Bem... quase em paz...

"Você e ele praticamente sumiram! Só voltaram quando já estava super escuro!"

"Hum... O que os pombinhos estavam fazendo, ein?"

"N-nós... Estávamos no terraço..."

"Como?" – Sango e Miroku indagaram em um confuso coro.

"Eu e ele... estávamos no terraço..."

"Fazendo o que?"

"V-vendo... o pôr-do-sol... só isso..."

"Que bonitinho!" – Sango sorriu e eu senti minha face se aquecer um pouco com aquele comentário.

"Ora, ora... Passeios românticos, ein?"

"Na-nada disso Miroku! Eu só disse para que ele esperasse um pouco que eu queria ver o pôr-do-sol, então ele me levou lá. Mas não foi nada de mais!"

"Ah, ta! A gente acredita..." – os namorados repetiram o coro fazendo-me calar e apenas degustar a comida a minha frente... Sem mais nenhum comentário...


	10. Capítulo 9 FaFavor?

**December Love**

Capítulo 9 – Fa-favor?

**09 de dezembro de 2005 – Sexta-feira.**

Meus olhos se abrem pela segunda vez... Sete horas apontava o criado mudo. Bocejei logo sentando-me na cama a qual adormecia todo dia. Sango já havia levantado, ao menos era o que indicava a cama vazia ao meu lado... Sorri trocando-me de roupa e seguindo para a cozinha onde o casal já me esperava com a mesa pronta.

"Podiam ter me acordado antes para ajuda-los..."

"Ah! Não precisava Senhorita Kagome! Dois já está de bom tamanho!"

"E três melhor ainda..."

"Como?" – desviei o olhar para meu lado me deparando com a inesperada figura de Inu-Yasha. Ele sorriu enquanto se aproximava de nós – "O que faz aqui?"

"Vim ajudar esses folgados!"

"Folgado é você Senhor Irritadinho!" – Sango brincou fazendo-me rir do comentário.

"Ora!" – Inu-Yasha bufou sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Pare que ela só brincou! Não cometa o mesmo erro que eu!"

"Ta bom Kagome... ta bom..." – ele suspirou servindo-se de algumas bolachas.

"Ótimo! O bom humor está reinando hoje!"

"Ah sim! E espero que continue!" – Sango sorriu acabando com o chá que bebia.

"Pode ter certeza que eu concordo plenamente!" – apoiei sorrindo abertamente. Hoje iria ser um bom dia! Sei disso! Eu cria nisso! Seguimos ao menos mais uma vez para o trabalho onde felizmente estava tudo calmo hoje... Felizmente... Seis horas marcou o relógio... Seis horas saímos da empresa... Rumando para o apartamento onde, hoje, Inu-Yasha resolveu entrar.

"Vou pro banho agora Kagome, o Miroku disse que ia ao mercado então... Arrumem algo para fazerem..." – ele sorriu passando por mim e Inu-Yasha, e seguiu para o local informado.

"Ta bom..." – suspirei sentando no sofá ligando o aparelho televisivo – "Sente Inu-Yasha..."

"Certo..." – ele sentou-se ao meu lado esticando as pernas – "O que vão fazer essa noite?"

"Eu nada... Miroku e Sango vão jantar fora em comemoração de uma semana de namoro."

"Ah..."

"Por que? Pensou em algo para nós quatro?"

"É que... hoje um amigo meu vai dar um baile não me lembro por que..." – ele explicou silenciando-se em seguida.

"Hum... entendo..."

"Você... não quer ir comigo?"

"Mas... eu..." – encarei-lhe um tanto surpresa pelo convite inesperado – "Eu nem conheço seu amigo!"

"Ah..." – ele suspirou deixando a cabeça cair para trás – "Então... eu nem vou..."

"Por que?"

"Preciso que alguém me acompanhe, não? Os bailes geralmente são assim..."

"Eu vou..."

"Hum...?" – ele sentou-se direito me encarando com a sobrancelha elevada.

"Você precisa de alguém, não precisa? Se quiser eu vou com você então..."

"Mas..."

"Se não quiser eu não vou... pronto..."

"Claro que quero! Hum... digo... se você puder... seria muito bom..."

"Posso sim..." – sorri arrumando os cabelos atrás das orelhas.

"Que... bom..."

"Que horas é a festa?"

"Nove..."

"Hum... Sango e Miroku saem às oito..." – sorri soltando um rápido suspiro – "Da tempo sim..."

"Ótimo..." – ele sorriu cruzando os braços – "Então... estamos combinados?"

"Claro que sim!" – sorri empurrando-lhe levemente.

Ele apenas devolveu o sorriso tornando a olhar para a televisão. Um suspiro escapou-me dos lábios enquanto eu analisava-lhe as feições. Ao dar-me por conta do que aconteceu apaguei o sorriso cruzando os braços um pouco constrangida. Bom.. não posso considerar isso algo normal, posso? POSSO? Lógico que eu não iria considerar! Nem daqui a mil anos! E nem tentem me convencer do contrário! Afinal... por que eu havia feito aquilo? Incrível, não? Eu nem sabia o porquê!

Chega disso... Finalmente, após algumas horas, nos dirigimos para a dita festa, baile ou sei lá eu o quê! Só sei que fomos... E agora a questão que não os cala, não é mesmo? 'O que fizemos lá? Aconteceu algo?'... Bom... veremos isso mais adiante...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO **

Hello cutis! Oh! Konnichi wa! Ou quem sabe... um simples OLÁ! Uahauhauahuha! Não liguem... estou um **pouquinho **fora da casinha hoje... Também pudera! Depois de meio século sem aparecer! 2 motivos:

**Num. 1 : **A net foi cortada por culpa de alguém que eu não vou dizer quem é... u.ú (bom... não é de interesse, éh?)

**Num. 2: **Passei o Ano Novo nos meus tios em Itajaí e quando nós voltamos meu querido e adorado irmão (o que esse pestinha tem contra mim?) não me deixava entrar na internet...

Afh... u.u Masssssssssssssssss... AGORA EU VOLTEI PARA INFERNIZAR VOCES UAHAHAHAHA! Auhauhauua! ' To doidona, desculpem... Bom... vamos aos Reviews!

**Natsumi Takashi: **Oie! Bigadão por todos seus reviews! Quanto mais melhor! Uahuahauhauha! A K-chan queria tanto ir pra Tokyo, mas também tem personalidade forte e não deixa barato, néh? Uahauhauhuahuha! Mas não durou muito essa "guerra" entre eles! Uahauhauha! Bigadão di novu! Suhauahuahuahuau! Bejuxxxx!

**Tamy-hime: **Oie!Que bom que você também ta gostando da fic! E não se preocupe quanto aos reviews... como vc deve ter percebido tbm tenho certos probleminhas pra postar os capítulos (eu juro q ainda mato meu irmão! Aquele comedor de banana insensível!). uahuahuahuaha! E esse sua professora, ein? Doidona ela! Nem a minha é tão ruim assim! o.O uahuahuahua! Bejuxxxx!

**MaryHimura: **Oie! Ah... desculpe pela falta de hentai, mas é que eu não consigo escrever coisas do tipo, entende? (Fica uma verdadeira calamidade pública...). Me perdoe por issooooo! Ah! E vc tem razão querida... aqueles dois tão sempre em pé de guerra sim... mas tudo bem... um dia acaba essa mania deles... auhauahuahua! Vc deve ter percebido q tbm tive problemas pra postar os caps... vish... é um saco isso... u.u Problemas idiotas! Putz! Desculpe! Hoje estou meio que doidona... pra variar... ahuahuahu! Bejuxxxx!

**Lillyth-chan: **Oie! Menina! Vc enlouqueceu? Você escreve muito bem! Quem disse que não? Olha... eu (muito burra...) estou lendo uma fic sua (na verdade eu acho q naum sabia q era sua...) "Inimigos reais, namorados virtuais" só q axo q num deixei review pra você... (burra! Burra! Menina burraaaaaaaa! U.ú sô uma tonta mesmo...) Eu to AMANDO ela! Desculpe por num ter deixado review, mas é q eu ando mais atolada que ônibus lotado em dia de chuva numa estrada de chão (pra num dizer barro... odeio barro... desculpem... XD é pessoal a coisa!)! uahuahauha! Amanhã (c o mano deixar) eu deixo um review pra vc tah bem? Uahauhauahu! Bejuxxxx!

(Ah! O mesmo vale pra vc **MaryHimura**! To lendo... uahauhauhauha! Esquece vo te deixar review também querida! Uhauhauaua! Daí vc vai saber!ahuahuahua!)

**Aline Cristina**: Oie! Opa! Mais uma que disse gostar dessa coisinha aki! Que maravilha! Brigadão! To emocionada! TT Prometo pra vc (e pro resto do povo) q num vo demorar com os outros capítulos! Se puder posto eles amanhã mesmo! Bejuxxxx!

Bom pessoal... é só por hoje... Vou tentar postar hoje (pra ser mais exata) de tarde ou de noite... Bejãum povim! Xauzim q eu vo ir ver o Inuzim e o Sesshyzim! Fuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!


	11. Capítulo 10 Indisposição

**December Love**

Capítulo 10 – Indisposição.

**10 de dezembro de 2005 – Sábado.**

Não acordei muito disposta nesse dia após a festa... Mas felizmente era sábado...

**...:Flash-Back:...**

"Chegamos..." – ele informou ao estacionar o carro em frente a uma gigantesca casa... Não! Mansão!

"Não me falou que seu amigo era mais do que milionário!"

"Ora! E isso é importante?"

"Claro! Olhe a roupa que eu pus! Já vi que...!"

"Você está linda." – ele informou mirando-me os orbes – "Não se preocupe com uma roupa idiota!"

"Mas...!"

"Se falarem algo eu juro que mato a pessoa idiota que ousou abrir a maldita boca!"

"In..." – calei-me e apenas sorri levemente – "Vamos..."

"Vamos." – ele sorriu saindo do móvel.

Acompanhei-o até a entrada da "casa" onde ele foi recebido festivamente pelos amigos e eu permaneci estaqueada ao chão. Ele sorriu e me apresentou aos companheiros me guiando, em seguida para uma das mesas colocadas estrategicamente pelo salão. Sentamos e logo, mais algumas pessoas vieram cumprimentar-lhe. Senti-me, ao menos mais uma vez, completamente deslocada. Além do mais... aquele não era o meu lugar.

Senti-me ser guiada para um local mais discreto acordando, assim, de mais um de meus incríveis devaneios. Senti-me ser rapidamente envolvida pelos braços dele na região de minha cintura. Meus orbes não deixaram de se tornar levemente espantados e meu coração disparou como se eu tivesse corrido por vários minutos seguidos.

"O que AINDA te preocupa?"

"Como?"

"Algo te incomoda, não?"

"Se algo me incomoda?" – respirei fundo aos seus lábios sussurrarem uma curta reposta positiva – "Eu só... não me sinto bem aqui..."

"Porque?"

"É como se todos estivessem me olhando, caçoando de mim..."

"Ninguém está te olhando agora... só eu... E eu não caçoaria de você... não agora..."

"Me sinto estranha..."

"Finja que nada mais existe ao nosso redor... Somos só nós dois... não há ninguém para caçoar de você... ninguém..."

"Ninguém..." – fechei meus olhos sentindo-o virar-me de frente para si e enlaçar meus braços em seu pescoço iniciando lentos passos de dança.

"Só nós dois..."

"Nós... dois..." – suspirei escorando minha face em seu ombro enquanto continuávamos a acompanhar o delicioso ritmo da música.

Não tardou e a música acabou-se fazendo-nos parar os passos lentos para aproveitar apenas um singelo abraço. Singelo, porém carinhoso... Eu precisava daquilo. Não sai o porquê, mas precisava... e urgentemente! Precisava de apoio... acho que se eu continuar assim acabarei enlouquecendo! Pirando! Mas... eu não consigo evitar...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

Olhei no relógio e logo soltei um leve suspiro... "Cedo demais..." pensei virando-me de lado e tornando a fechar os olhos ainda cansados.

"Bela Adormecida! Acho que está na hora de acordar!" – ouvi pouco depois de insistentes batidas na porta.

"Cale a boca e me deixe dormir Inu-Yasha!"

"Posso entrar?"

"Não! Vá embora e me deixe dormir!"

"Puxa vida..." – ouvi a porta ser aberta e logo em seguida fechada em um pequeno estampido fazendo-me abrir os olhos e sentar na cama – "Acordou com o pé esquerdo?"

"Não vai me deixar em paz mesmo, não é?"

"Não mesmo..." – ele sorriu levemente sentando na cama da Sango.

"Mesmo sendo sábado?"

"Mesmo sendo sábado..."

"Mesmo depois daquela festa?"

"Mesmo depois daquela festa..."

"Você é um chato de carteirinha!"

"Obrigado igualmente!"

"Idiota..."

"Obrigado iguamen...!"

"Cale a boca..." – suspirei levantando da cama e me guiando em direção ao guarda-roupa.

"Certo..."

"Você ainda me enlouquece..." – informei após ter tirado as devidas peças de roupas de seu lugar habitual.

"Ainda tem mais o que enlouquecer?"

"Hahaha, engraçadinho... Agora trate de levantar esse bundão daí e sair do meu quarto."

"Aqui está bom... não preciso sair..."

"Ande logo!" – ordenei e logo pude vê-lo elevar-se e vir em minha direção.

"Tudo bem..." – ele sorriu enlaçando os braços em minha cintura em um rápido abraço o que me surpreendeu completamente – "Vamos jantar fora, não demore..."

"Quem disse que eu vou?" – sorri vendo-o me encarar seriamente.

"Não vai?"

"Talvez eu vá..." – sorri retirando suas mãos de minha cintura e abri a porta em seguida – "Agora me dê licença."

"Ta..." – ele deu-me um meio sorriso saindo, finalmente, do meu quarto me deixando sozinha e com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

Troquei-me lentamente pensando, ao menos mais uma vez, em tudo o que me acontecia nesses últimos tempos... É tudo muito estranho para mim... mas... muito bom... Muito mesmo...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Oi de novooooooooo! Voltando rapidinho! Tomara que amanhã possa postar o próximo capítulo! E agora respondendo a review!

**MaryHimura**Oi menina! A PRIMEIRA guerra acabou... você sabe como é, néh? Uahuahuahuha! Aqueles dois não dão um descanso! Uhauhauahuaha! Mas agora são só pequenas guerrinhas... uahuahuhauha... Nada de mais! Auuhahahuahuhauhaua! Já o beijo... u.u Não quero adiantar muito sobre isso, mas vai demorar mais... hum... alguns capítulos... auhauhuahuauaha! Bom... em todo caso você, e o resto do pessoal também, vão ver... ou melhor! Ler sobre isso... uhauahuahuaha! Que bom que está cheia de idéias pra fics! To doidinha pra lê-las! Bejux!

Bom... por enquanto é só pessoas! Sore ja!


	12. Capítulo 11 Meus doces morangos

**December Love**

Capítulo 11 – Meus doces morangos...

**11 de dezembro de 2005 – Domingo.**

Mais um dia em que o sono me acompanha... O jantar prolongou-se bastante na noite anterior deixando-me mais cansada ainda.

**...:Flash-Back:...**

"Finalmente Kagome! Pensei que fosse ter que arrombar aquela porta!"

"Nem demorei tanto assim Inu-Yasha! Deixa de ser exagerado!"

"Não foi você que teve que esperar!"

"Não foi você que teve que se mudar!"

"Chega de discussão vocês dois!" – Sango ordenou já abrindo a porta – "Vamos logo!"

"Certo..." – Inu-Yasha respirou fundo levantando do sofá e guiando-se até a porta atrás de mim.

Não demorou-se muito tempo e já nos encontrávamos no local escolhido pelos meus três melhores amigos. Um típico restaurante japonês... Estranhei no começo pelo fato de Miroku ser simplesmente louco por comidas ocidentais. Ao recebermos o cardápio apavorei-me com o preço dos alimentos entendendo, então, quem escolhera o local.

"Você não vai pagar para mim..." – sussurrei lembrando-me da mania que Sango me contou que ele possuía... Pagar tudo para todos...

"Vou sim..." – ele sussurrou-me de volta sorrindo – "Não insista."

"Não vai!"

"Vou sim! Pare de insistir no contrário Kagome!"

"Mas Inu-Yasha is...!"

"Nada de 'Mas Inu-Yasha...'! Eu decido o que fazer aqui!"

"Nem venha com isso!"

"Já me decidi! Não me importo com o que você fala ou deixa de falar! Vou pagar para todos vocês e ponto final!"

"Ma...!"

"Ponto final Kagome!"

"Você é tão insistente!"

"Tenho que ser! Acha que fará tudo o que quer? Está muito enganada Senhorita Kagome Higurashi!"

"Hump..." – cruzei os braços desviando o olhar para fora do recinto – "Chato."

"Obrigadinho..."

Pude ver pelo reflexo do vidro um insistente sorriso vitorioso nos lábios de meu chefe, o que fez-me suspirar descruzando os braços. Sango e Miroku, por outro lado, permaneciam examinando o cardápio. Derrotada, escolhi algo para matar a fome que começava a apertar.

Após a deliciosa alimentação, ficamos mais muitas horas no local escolhido conversando e segundo Miroku "Fazendo festa"... Não posso dizer que não me diverti... Foi maravilhoso! Quase perfeito! Quase...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:... **

Olhei no criado-mudo... 14:45... Suspirei vendo que Sango ainda dormia. Levantei-me preguiçosamente indo ao banheiro e logo em seguida trocando de roupas. Alimentei-me de algo leve retornando para o quarto e iniciando o computador. Olhei algumas páginas, escrevi algumas poucas coisas, mas nada de interessante. Nada até o soar da campainha... Levantei-me da cadeira guiando-me até a porta de entrada do apartamento. Não me surpreendi ao ver a tão conhecida feição de meu chefinho pedindo se podia entrar.

"Não estava fazendo nada então resolvi passar aqui."

"Só eu estou acordada... E também não estou fazendo nada..."

"Legal... Então vamos fazer nada juntos!" – ele brincou enquanto o sorriso em sua face aumentava de tamanho.

"Pensou em algo?"

"Nada..."

"Está cansado?"

"Um pouco... fomos dormir muito tarde ontem."

"É sim..." – bocejei espreguiçando-me em seguida – "Sente que eu vou fazer alguma coisa para comermos."

"Não precisa."

"Precisa sim... Ontem você me forçou a não pagar, hoje eu te forço a comer!"

"Não estou com fome..."

"Fique quieto! Hum! Tenho uma surpresa para você!"

"Hum?"

"Vem!" – sorri pegando-lhe as mãos e o guiando à cozinha onde abri a geladeira retirando o 'alimento surpresa' – "Acho que você vai gostar!"

"Não sei não... Vindo de você é difícil..."

Encarei-o seriamente e pude ver um longo sorriso maroto pintando os lábios, o que apenas me fez soltar um suspiro reprovador. Após alguns minutos de 'trabalho duro' servi-lhe o que havia escondido até o momento. Pude ver seu semblante ficar momentaneamente surpreso.

"Se você não gostar eu posso comer os morangos sozinha..."

"Não mesmo!" – ele sorriu tomando o prato servido em mãos e seguiu para a vazia sala – "Venha logo ou não vai sobrar pra você!"

"Já vou..." – não pude evitar um sorriso após sua saída...

Por motivos que nem mesmo eu sei me senti feliz ao vê-lo contente com a minha pequena surpresa. Isso é algo fora do comum... não consigo mais nem entender o que sinto direito... Tudo tão complicado...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Oi povoooooo! TT Ahhhhhhhhh eu ainda me matoooo! Eu cometi uma injustiça tão grande ontemmmm! **JuHh **por favor! Me perdoa! Eu só vi meu erro de não responder sua review depois de ter postado o capítulo anterior! DESCULPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! TT Quero muito te agradecer pelo elogio e estou mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttooooooooooooooooooo feliz por saber que está gostando da minha fic! Se eu conseguir vou postar todos os dias! A fic já ta pronta só falta terminar de passar pro PC e colocar na net! Bejuxxxx!

**Aline Cristina**Também te agradeço mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttooooooooooooooooooo pelo elogio, mas essa fic nem é tão ótima assim! Conheço muitas muitíssimo melhores! E eu sei como você deve se sentir ansiosa, pois comigo é a mesma coisa! As vezes fico mais de hora pensando em como será o próximo capítulo das fics que leio! Ahuahauhauhauauha! Bejuxxxx!

To muito feliz em saber que vocês todos estão gostando da minha fic! Me emociono a cada novo review! TT (não to mentindo!). BRIGADÃO! Agora vou me retirando pessoas! Obrigada de novo e muuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttooooooooooooooosssssssss beijos pra vocês! Xau!


	13. Capítulo 12 Ligação telefônica

**December Love**

Capítulo 12 – Ligação telefônica.

**12 de dezembro de 2005 – Segunda-feira**

Minha cabeça latejava como nunca, pude sentir ao abrir os olhos nessa manhã de segunda... Mesmo assim, dirigi-me normalmente ao trabalho...

**...:Flash-Back:...**

"Finalmente sua lerda!"

"Cheguei, não cheguei? Então pare de reclamar!"

"Que seja!" – ele sorriu mudando o canal da TV.

"Você é tão estranho..."

"Eu? Você é que é estranha!"

"Louco..."

"Louca..."

"Certo... você não é estranho, é diferente..."

"Hum... diferente?"

"É... Sesshoumaru nunca agiria como você."

"Isso é porque eu não sou o idiota do meu irmão."

"Eu sei, mas... nunca vi chefe algum fazer o que você faz."

"O que eu faço de tão... diferente?"

"Bom... pra começo de história nenhum chefe vai ver seus empregados em casa todo dia."

"Não gosta disso?"

"Não! É que... Olhe..." – sentei-me de frente para ele encarando-o os orbes sempre tão luzidos – "Só estou dizendo que ninguém mais faz isso, entende? Não que eu não goste de suas visitas! Pois eu gosto! Você é legal, divertido, é..." – suspirei levando minha mão até seu rosto e acariciando-o – "Você é muito especial pra mim... muito..."

"Kagome..." – seus orbes agora exibiam uma certa confusão.

"Que cena mais bonita! O casalzinho declarando seu amor!"

"Ah Miroku! Vai ver se eu to lá na esquina!" – levantei-me do sofá saindo em disparada à cozinha.

Aquela situação era muito constrangedora pra minha visão... Não que eu fosse me declarar ou algo assim! Eu só fui sincera com ele... só para que ele não pensasse que eu o odiava... Quero dizer, eu não o amo, mas também não odeio... Vocês estão me entendendo?

Não demorou muito mais para que Sango adentrasse a cozinha indagando o motivo de Inu-Yasha ficar mandando Miroku aos mais terríveis 'lugares' e de vez enquanto ainda acertava-lhe um soco na cabeça. Apenas balancei os ombros indiferente.

Minutos mais tarde, Miroku já se encontrava encolhido atrás da cadeira que Sango permanecia, enquanto Inu-Yasha se pendurava na porta fitando o outro friamente. Sango e eu apenas suspiramos perante a situação tão... repetitiva... É sempre assim...

Resolvemos, finalmente, irmos à praça... aquela mesma... aquela do dia 02... Não seria perda de tempo como alguns podem pensar... aquele lugar é tranqüilo e gostoso de se estar... Mesmo com o frio que faz lá fora... Não muito tempo depois já nos encontrávamos lá... apreciando tudo ao nosso redor... Ao menos até Inu-Yasha iniciar uma verdadeira guerra de neve! Acho que ele não esquecera o ocorrido da última vez que estivemos ali... Mas não deixou de ser divertido, apesar de ficarmos encharcados...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

Na metade da tarde, após horas seguidas por uma insistente dor de cabeça, pedi a Inu-Yasha para sair mais cedo e acabei inventando uma mentira sobre precisar fazer algumas coisas em casa. Eu não queria mentir, mas também não queria que ele se preocupasse ou algo parecido. Não que ele fosse se preocupar, mas... Eu não sei... só sei que acabei indo para casa... Ao chegar lá informei Miroku do que me acontecia e ele tratou de me fazer um chá enquanto eu fui para o banho e em seguida para a cama. Sem mais demora Sango também chegou em casa e foi direto me indagar sobre o ocorrido... "Só estou um pouco cansada..." informei com um leve sorriso bem forçado...

"Mentira Sango... ela está doente..."

"Doente? Por que não contou isso ao Inu-Yasha? Não precisava ter mentido pra ele!"

"Eu sei, só que..." – suspirei largando a xícara de chá, agora, vazia.

"Tudo bem... agora descanse amiga..." – Sango sorriu empurrando Miroku para fora do quarto.

Sorri aconchegando-me na cama e fechando os olhos... Segundos depois meu telefone começou a tocar insistentemente.

"Sim?" – atendi sem ao menos me preocupar em olhar quem era no visor do aparelho.

" _Kagome, você está bem?"_

"Ah... oi Inu-Yasha... Como sabe meu número?"

"_Isso é fácil... Mas responda minha pergunta."_

"Não se preocupe eu..."

"_Quem disse que estou preocupado?"_

"Que seja... Eu só acho que peguei uma gripe... só isso... A Sango te falou?"

"_Não... Foi você mesma... Você não estava nem um pouco atenta hoje, sabia?"_

"Desculpe... não foi minha intenção..."

"_Eu sei que não!"_ – ouvi-o rir do outro lado da linha – "_O que levou você a pensar que eu te culparia por algo, se estava na cara que você não estava nem um pouco bem?"_

"Não sei... talvez o jeito como você trata o pobre Houjo..."

"_O que? Isso é pena ou você está apaixonada por ele?"_

"Pena Inu-Yasha... Por que me pareceu que você ficou com ciúmes agora?"

"_Não fiquei!"_

"Então foi só impressão..." – ri perante a 'visível' indignação de meu chefe.

"_Não ria!"_

"Tudo bem seu bobinho!"

"_Hump!"_

"Você não se emburrou, se emburrou?"

"_Claro que não! Está louca?" _

"Desculpe..."

"_Hump!" _

"Vai à reunião hoje à noite?"

"_Não tenho vontade... mas tenho que ir... Sesshoumaru me mataria se eu não fosse..."_

"Entendo... Sesshoumaru é exigente..."

"_É sim... você devia saber!"_

"E eu sei!" – sorri deitando-me de bruços.

"_Bom... tenho que desligar, a reunião vai começar daqui a pouco_."

"Desculpe não poder comparecer..."

"_Não tem problema... Só se preocupe com você, entendeu?"_

"Sim..."

"_Nada de passeios nem nada disso!"_

"Eu sei! Eu sei!" – ri ao notar a autoridade de seu timbre – "Não se preocupe com isso!"

"_Quem disse que eu vou me preocupar?"_

"Certo, certo! Não vamos começar novamente!"

"_Hump!"_

"Obrigada por ligar..."

"_Hum?"_

"Agradeço por ter desperdiçado seu tempo ligando para mim."

"_Acha que foi desperdício?"_

"Você poderia muito bem estar fazendo algo interessante em vez de estar falando comigo."

"_Quem disse que você não é interessante?"_

"Eu sou?" – indaguei sentindo minha face se esquentar violentamente.

"_Ahn... Hãm... De certa forma..."_

"Ah..." – sussurrei ao nota-lo um tanto desconcertado.

"_Bom... agora... agora eu tenho que ir..."_

"Certo... Obrigada, de novo..."

"_Não foi nada..." _

"Então... até..."

"_Até mais Kagome... Boa noite..."_

"Pra você também..." – sorri desligando o aparelho e relaxando na cama...

Fiquei surpresa, claro! Aquilo era muito incomum vindo dele... E... por mais incrível que pareça... eu... gostei... Não sei o motivo... só sei que... gostei... e... muito... Droga! Esqueçam isso!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Oi! Me aconteceu uma desgraça pessoal! Eu estava toda feliz com a janela do meu quarto aberta e de repente começou a maior chuvona! Buááá! Perdi quase que todo o Capítulo 21 dessa fic! Um dos meus capítulos favoritos! T.T Buáááá! Quando chegar perto desse capítulo talvez vou demorar pra postar, pq to fazendo outra fic já! Daí não posso perder o fio da meada! Hhihihihihihi! Mas prometo tentar escrever logo esse capítulo que falta! Uahauhauhauau!

**JuHh-Chan Satuki**: Ufaaaa! Que bom que não se zangou! Fiquei preocupada! Hehehehehe! Ah, uma péssima notícia pra vc... vou começar a postar com mais espaços de tempo, pois a partir de agora os capítulos são maiores, só alguns que são meio curtinho... XD uahauhauha! Brigadão pelos elogios! Bejuxxxx!

**MaryHimura**Desculpe fazer você esperar por um beijo ( que não sei se acontece... u.u), mas isso só com tempo! Ainda é cedo! Capítulo 12! Vamos até o capítulo 26 + epílogo! Tem muuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiita coisa pra acontecer ainda! Uahuahauhauahu! Ei! Você se acha velha para ter os episódios e assistir o Inu no CN? Me diga sua idade que eu te provo que não é velha pra isso! . uaauuauauhah! Viu... te adicionei no msn, blz? Vamos combinar um dia pra que a gente se encontre tah? Não é sempre que eu posso estar on! Uauhauhahauh! . Bjuxxxx!

**Has-Has** Que bom que vc também ta gostando da minha fic! Fico muuuuuuuiiiiiitttttooooo feliz por saber disso! Hihihihihih! Eu sempre fico! Uauhauauauh! XD E sim! Eles dois são os maníacos do morango! Uahuauauhua! Assim como euuuu! Uahauhauhauhau! Bigadão pelo elogio! Bjuxxxx!

**Aline Cristina**Viu... brigadão pelos conselhos! . uahuauhahua! Ah! Sobre postar os capítulos é o seguinte... Essa fic era pra ter sido postada SOMENTE em dezembro, acabando no dia 27 com o epílogo... mas como surgiram alguns imprevistos não foi possível! Por isso os pequenos capítulos eu procuro postar mais juntos... Como eu coloquei mais pra cima, os maiores capítulos estão a partir do 20, 21... por aí. Não lembro direito! Uahuahuauha! XD uhahuauhuh! Daí eu começo a dar um espaço maior de postagens... Acho que vai ser sempre aí por sexta, sábado... iahuahauhauhauhau! . Ah! Eu sei que você quer me ajudar com esses conselhos e eu vou procurar segui-los! Brigadão! Bjuxxx!

Bom pessoal... por enquanto é isso! Bjusssssss! **  
**


	14. Capítulo 13 Cuidados Especiais!

**December Love**

Capítulo 13- Cuidados especiais!

**13 de dezembro de 2005 – Terça-feira.**

A luz solar que vinha da janela incomodava-me à visão fazendo-me fechar os olhos sem nenhuma chance para abri-los... Não consegui ir trabalhar esta manhã, muito menos à tarde... A gripe piorara de ontem para hoje... O fato agora, era esperar Sango voltar ou Miroku aparecer...

"Tem certeza que ela está bem Miroku?"

"Tenho... só deve estar dormindo... Vou ir comprar algumas coisas pra fazer pra ela, pode cuidar-la por mim?"

"Claro que posso! Foi pra isso que vim, não foi?"

"COMO?" indaguei-me mentalmente surpresa com tais comentários... Ouvi a porta ser fechada e algo afundar minha cama alguns centímetros. Meu coração acelerou não acreditando no que estava acontecendo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..." – ele sussurrou-me enquanto sua mão acariciava minha face gentilmente – "Eu prometo..."

"Não precisa prometer Inu-Yasha..." – sorri ao sentir-lhe afastar a mão de mim – "Pode fechar a janela pra mim?"

"C-claro!" – ele balbuciou um tanto que... nervoso...

"Obrigada..." – sorri vendo-o virar-se em minha direção.

"Não é nada..."

"Sente aqui!" – sorri apontando para onde ele estava antes – "Não pretende ficar de pé, pretende?"

"Não! Não! Tudo bem!" – ele sorriu sentando-se ao meu lado.

"Tudo bem com você?"

"Claro! Afinal, a doente aqui é você!" – ele sorriu mais fazendo-me rir – "O que foi?"

"Nada... só... não sei por que veio."

"Eu... fiquei... preocupado..." – ele respirou fundo – "Faltou hoje de manhã... Não sou sem coração, sabia?"

"Eu sei que você tem um coração!" – sorri juntando nossas mãos – "Obrigada por seu apoio... Isso é muito importante pra mim."

"É bom saber..." – ele sorriu soltando um curto suspiro... Um constrangedor silêncio pairou sobre nós fazendo-nos perceber a curta distância entre nossos corpos a união de nossas mãos – "Desculpe... você deve estar com sono..." – ele se levantou fazendo nossas mãos se separarem – "Vou te deixar descansar."

"Inu-Yasha... já dormi o suficiente! Eu... quero alguém aqui comigo agora!"

"Eu..." – ele ficou um momento em silêncio. A face com aspecto pensativo, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios – "vou fazer um chá e já volto." – ele se virou indo até a porta.

"Inu-Yasha!" – exclamei vendo-o sair. Ele tornou a abrir a porta e me encarar interrogativo – "Não demore, por favor!" – implorei com um leve sorriso que foi retribuído.

"Não vou..." – ele tornou a fechar a porta fazendo perder-lhe de vista.

Sorri aconchegando-me nas cobertas. De onde pode ter surgido repentina... preocupação? Ora! Claro que eu estava surpresa! Mas não pelo fato dele ser quem é, e sim por ser o primeiro chefe a vir me visitar enquanto eu estava doente. Bom, talvez uma visita rápida, mas... para cuidar de mim? Não, não... certamente o Inu-Yasha foi o primeiro... Não sei por que... Senti-me satisfeita com isso!

Rolei pela vigésima vez na cama... Onde estaria Inu-Yasha que ainda não voltou! Não que tenha se passado muito tempo, mas... eu realmente não queria ficar sozinha... Queria alguém ao meu lado! Queria muito! Suspirei ao menos mais uma vez sentando-me no móvel em que permanecia. Lentamente pus-me sobre as bases elevando-me e lentamente seguindo até a porta. Abri-a e segui caminho com uma das mãos apoiada na parede. Passos lentos, cansados, doentios... leves sorrateiros, imperceptíveis... Por fim, adentrei o local procurado vendo Inu-Yasha colocando algumas torradas em um prato, enquanto mexia o chá.

"Pensei que fosse fazer só chá..."

"O q...?" – ele encarou-me seriamente parecendo preocupado – "O que faz fora da cama?" – ele largou tudo o que fazia vindo até mim e enlaçando-me a cintura – "Você está bem?"

"Claro que estou! Não teria chegado aqui se estivesse mal, teria?"

"Bom... não, mas... Ora! Pare de enrolar! Vamos!" – senti uma de suas mãos deslizarem para minhas pernas elevando-me do chão.

"O-o-o-o-o que está fazendo?" – gaguejei enlaçando-lhe o pescoço.

"Te levando de volta pra cama!" – ele informou ao passar pela porta da cozinha.

"Eu não quero ficar lá sozinha! É muito chato! Eu não me sinto à vontade!"

"É só por alguns segundos!" – ele abriu a porta de meu quarto alcançando minha cama e me largando levemente sobre ela.

"Por favor!" – insisti segurando-lhe os braços – "Fica aqui comigo!"

"Eu já volto..." – ele sorriu segurando minha face rosada entre as mãos beijando-me a testa – "Só vou buscar o lanche..."

"Se você demorar eu vou lá de novo!"

"Ta bom... Mas dessa vez eu não demoro. Prometo..."

"Ta..."

Sorri vendo-o fechar a porta cuidadosamente. Suspirei encolhendo-me entre as cobertas para aquecer meu corpo gelado. Amaldiçoei o frio que fazia lá fora enquanto via os flocos brancos congelados se precipitarem sobre a terra. Fechei meus olhos ouvindo passos em direção do quarto. Em um pulo avancei contra a porta abrindo-a e vendo Inu-Yasha carregando uma bandeja nas mãos.

"Menina marota! Era pra estar na cama!"

"Só vim abrir a porta pra você..." – sorri malvadamente – "Mas se você prefere abri-la sozinho..." – comecei a encostar a porta lentamente.

"Não! Não! Não! Não! Não! Pode deixar! Pode deixar!" – ele sorriu ao ver-me abrir a porta outra vez – "Obrigado amor..."

"De nada..." – sorri tornando a fechar a porta após ele adentrar o quarto – "Que bom que não demorou muito!"

"Por que? Ia ter um piripaque?" – ele sorriu largando a bandeja sobre a cama de Sango e estendendo-me a mão.

"Não... Você prometeu não demorar... Por isso..." – sorri enquanto ele me fazia deitar e me cobria levemente – "Obrigada por estar comigo... Inu-Yasha..."

"Isso não é nada Kagome... Nada mesmo..."

"Ora! Pra mim é tudo!" – sorri vendo-o desviar o olhar para a janela a qual não havia mais sol adentrando – "Eu gosto da sua companhia..."

"Eu também gosto da sua..." – ele sorriu tornando a encarar-me – "Sabia que você não é tão chata quanto parecia?"

"Você também não..."

"Bom saber!" – ele sorriu colocando a bandeja sobre minhas pernas – "Agora coma tudo!"

"Que? Você não vai comer?"

"Fiz isso pra você, não pra mim..."

"Eu insisto que coma comigo!"  
"Eu agradeço, mas não Kagome..."

"Por favor!" – insisti franzindo o cenho piedosamente.

"Não Kagome."

"Então não vou comer!" – cruzei meus braços virando o rosto para o lado oposto a ele.

"Você precisa comer! Se não comer, não vai ficar boa nunca!"

"Então coma comigo!" – insisti ainda sem encarar-lhe.

"Afh..." – escutei-o suspirar enquanto levantava-se da cama da Sango – "Olhe aqui mocinha!" – ele virou minha face fazendo-me encarar-lhe agachado ao lado de minha cama – "Eu como, ok?"

"Eu sabia que não ia resistir!" – sorri tentando puxa-lo pra cima da cama, preciso dizer que não deu muito certo?

"Faço isso por você, ta legal?"

"Ta sim..." – sorri acariciando-lhe a face – "Agora vem aqui do meu lado!"

"Kagome...!"

"Olha, olha! Eu ainda posso desistir de comer!"

"Que garota exigente!" – ele exclamou colocando a bandeja sobre a cama e me colocando mais para o lado – "Mas não se acostume com isso!" – ele finalizou sentando-se ao meu lado e puxando a bandeja de volta.

"Ta bom seu chato!" – sorri vendo-o se irritar um bocado – "Desculpe!"

"Abre a boca."

"O-o que?" – indaguei espantada.

"Abre a boca!"

"O que vai fazer?"

"Você tem que comer uma colher de mel sua boba!" – ele sorriu pegando a colher do chá e mergulhando-a no mini pote de mel – "Agora abre a boca criatura!"

"Ta bom!" – sorri lembrando-me do morango que lhe dei no dia em que nos conhecemos... Quase a mesma coisa...

Passamos mais um longo tempo ali... Brincávamos, conversávamos, comíamos, discutíamos, reconciliávamos-nos... Sorrisos espalhados por nossa volta, alegria, felicidade! Estávamos quentes apesar do frio lá fora... Um dia maravilhoso, apesar de ter sido com Inu-Yasha ao meu lado! É incrível como ele foi doce e gentil comigo essa tarde, mas acho que não passa de hoje... Posso esperar muitas brigas para um futuro próximo!

"Ora, ora, ora! Dias atrás estavam de guerra e olhem agora!" – Sango exclamou adentrando o quarto atrás de Miroku.

"Esses dois, ein! O que aprontaram nesse fim de tarde?"

"Nada!" – informei lambendo os lábios – "Só um lanchinho!"

"Lanchinho?" – Sango indagou preocupada – "Não era pra você sair da cama sabia moleca?"

"Eu sei! Eu sei! Foi o Inu-Yasha quem fez o lanche!" – informei sorrindo e vendo o citado soltar um riso.

"Puxa! Acho que vou ficar doente pra receber esse tipo de mordomia!"

"De mim é que não vai seu meio-monge pervertido!"

"Ei! Vocês podiam me explicar essa história de "Meio-monge pervertido"?" – indaguei voltando a tocar no assunto.

"Oh! Claro!"

"Ah não! Você não vai contar pra ela, vai Inu-Yasha?"

"Claro que vou pervertido!" – ele sorriu maléficamente – "A Kagome está doente, temos que fazer todos seus pedidos..."

"Ah... deixa pra depois amigão! Agora ela precisa dormir!"

"Não preciso não!" – me agarrei ao braço de Inu-Yasha sorrindo maldosamente – "Além do mais eu quero saber!"

"Ela quer saber Miroku..." – Inu-Yasha insistiu com o mesmo sorriso ainda pintando-lhe a face.

"Afh..." – ele suspirou derrotadamente – "Tudo bem! Conte! Não é nada de mais mesmo!"

"Ótimo!" – sorri encarando Inu-Yasha intensamente – "Agora conta!"

"Bom... Tudo começou quando eu recebi uma ligação do nosso querido amigo aqui presente e me surpreendi quando ele disse que havia ido falar com um velho monge e decidiu-se seguir a vida de um 'monge budista'..."

"Esse idiota não se surpreendeu! Ele riu da minha cara!"

"Ora Miroku! Eu também riria se fosse ele!" – sorri para Miroku, que havia se emburrado e volto o olhar para Inu-Yasha.

"Depois de morrer rindo dele, eu disse que era para ele ver bem o que estava fazendo para depois não se arrepender."

"E não me arrependi!"

"Ta! Que seja! Ele foi seguir os ensinamentos, e tudo mais... Não demorou um mês e ele me ligou outra vez."

"Ora! Eu precisava!"

"Cale a boca e deixe-me terminar de uma vez!"

"Ta!"

"ÓTIMO!" – Inu-Yasha respirou fundo olhando-me com um sorriso – "Conversamos um tempo e ele me informou que estava em Kyoto e que havia sido expulso do templo em que ficava."

"Por que? As pessoas em Kyoto são bem simpáticas!"

"Até parece que você não sabe Kagome!"

"Estou pedindo, não estou?"

"Você conhece muito bem o lado pervertido dele, não éh?" – ele me indagou e eu assenti – "Pois é... esse meio-monge idiota não ficou dando cantadas na sobrinha do monge? Até aí tudo bem! O pior é que o velhote pegou esse idiota acariciando locais indevidos na garota."

"Ah não! Miroku! Você não fez isso!"

"Minhas mãos são descontroladas!"

"Aham! Finge que é verdade que nós fingimos que acreditamos." – Sango riu incrivelmente bem humorada.

"Você nunca vai ter jeito!"

"Ah Senhorita Kagome! São minhas mãos! Quer ver! Elas são imãs!" – ele mal se aproximou de mim e Inu-Yasha já o deteve.

"Você não seria idiota o suficiente para continuar, seria?"

"Uhm... Acho que não!" – ele sorriu sem-graça sentando-se ao lado de Sango.

Rimos dele como jamais havíamos o feito antes. Esse doido! Não consegue mudar mesmo! Logo havíamos mudado de assunto e um leve sono me invadiu... Claro que não falei nada! Queria todos ali ao meu lado! Isso era muito reconfortante para mim...

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Oie! Que saudade povinho! AHHHHHHHHHH! Eu já não agüentava mais! Tive que postar esse capítulo de uma vez! Uahuahuahuaha! Foi impossível me controlar! **Ah! Espero que guardem bem o por quê do Miroku ter sido expulso do templo budista de Kyoto! Num futuro **(não muito próximo) **provavelmente vocês precisaram saber disso... uhuhuhu! **Uma surpresinha que vai demorar alguns meses! Uahahahaha!

Agora: **REVIEWS!**

**MaryHimura**Calminha miga! Calminha! Foi só uma brincadeirinha "inocente"! uhuhuhuhu! É que em hipótese alguma eu posso revelar quando acontece esse beijo, isso SE acontecer (uhuhuhu! Olha o "SE" aí de novo!uhauahau! PS: não acredite nesse "se"... please!)... Só posso dizer que ainda demorará um poquinho (ou talvez um montão, eu não sei... u.u) uhuhuhuhu! E NUNCA! Eu nunca, jamais trocaria o Inu por outro! O Inu é da K-chan e só dela! E o mesmo eu posso dizer dela! Uhuhuhuuhu! Olha... de tarde quase nunca entro no msn por causa do mano, mas de noite eu entro dependendo o dia... Talvez hoje ou amanhã vou entrar (mas tudo dependo do mano... u.u)! uhuhuhu! Não vejo a hora de conversarmos! Bejuxxxx!

**R-chan: **Que bom que está gostando da fic! E não precisa se desculpar por não ter deixado review! Às vezes eu também não deixo! u.u uhauhauhuhauha! Ah! Até o fim de dezembro nada de "ÓHHHH!" acontece com o Miroku e a Sango, afinal eles estão namorando (ainda... uuhuhuhuh)... Mas no mesmo futuro não muito próximo que todos terão que lembrar o motivo do Miroku ter sido expulso vc sabe da onde, vão acontecer mais coisas com eles (que de certa forma estão interligadas com o por quê da expulsão dele... ' Putz! Falei demais!). Olha... daqui mais alguns capítulos o Sesshoumaru fala com a K-chan por telefone (**não é notícia boa,só pra avisar...**) e no finalzinho ele aparece fazendo um coisa que num falo de jeito nenhum! Minha boca já falou detalhes demais! E naquele mesmo futuro distante o Sesshoumaru torna a aparcer junto com... hãm, hãm... eu e minha boca grande! Agora chega! Falei demais! Muitas pistas de **UM FUTURO NÃO MUITO PRÓXIMO! **UHUHUHUHU! Brigadinho pelo "boa sorte" e bjuxxxx!

**aline Cristina: **Ah! Eu não tinha motivo pra ficar brava com vc! Não mesmo! Amo conselhos e tendo segui-los! hihihi... Mas às vezes eu não agüento e, como hoje, acabo postando o cap. muito antes do previsto! T.T uhuhuhu! MAS EU NUM AGUENTOOOO! AMO POSTAR ESSA FICCCCCCC! Acho que vou entrar em crise quando eu acaba-la! Eu amo ela! Buáááá! Taaaa! Chega de choratéu que num é hora pra isso, néh? Uuhauhauha! Que bom que gosta da fic (eu sempre digo isso... mas fazer o que? Eu Acho demais quando dizem que gostam delaaaaa!)! Viu... aquele é seu MSN? Vo te add, ta? Uhuhuhu! Bjuxxxx!

Bom gente... eu vou ficando por aqui e lembrem-se: **HÁ** **NOVIDADES PARA UM FUTURO NÃO MUITO PRÓXIMO NO ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DA FIC, PRESTEM MUUUUUIIIITTTAAA ATENÇÃO EM COMO EU A TERMINO!**

E pra que quiser me add no MSN: add! **PS**: MAS AVISAAAA!

BJUXXX!


	15. Capítulo 14 Mais surpresas

**December Love**

Capítulo 14 – Mais surpresas...

**14 de dezembro de 2005 – Quarta-feira.**

Peguei minha bolsa sobre a mesa do computador e rindo do bilhete acima dela. "_Ei dorminhoca! Quem mandou você dormir me agarrando? Agora vou ter que ir trabalhar morto de sono! Não sou seu ursinho de pelúcia sabia? Boas melhoras amorzinho! Te vejo de noite! Beijos... Inu-Yasha"._ Guardei o bilhete junto comigo colocando um casaco mais grosso. Me dirigi para a cozinha vendo meus dois queridos amigos ali já alimentando-se.

**...: Flash-Back:...**

"Que tal se fossemos ver algo na TV enquanto a Sango faz a janta, ein?" – Miroku indagou levantando-se da cama da namorada.

"Por mim!" – Inu-Yasha sorriu levantando-se e passando um dos braços pelas costas e o outro por minhas pernas elevando-me para seu colo – "Miroku pegue um cobertor."

"Agora eu que quero ficar doente!" – Sango sorriu levantando-se e indo até a porta abrindo-a.

"Não queira isso Sango!"

"O que?" – Inu-Yasha exclamou encarando-me indignadamente.

"Quero dizer, você não fica nada bem, parece que vai morrer, mas... por um lado eu concordo que é bom estar doente..." – sorri maliciosamente apertando meus braços mais forte ao redor do pescoço de meu chefinho.

"Assim esta melhor..." – ele sorriu segurando-me mais firmemente.

"E eu agradeço por tudo..."

"Já disse que não é nada! Agora é melhor irmos pra você não piorar." – ele declarou levando-me para a sala onde sentamos sobre o sofá e nos cobrimos. Não demorou muito e já pude sentir-me aninhada em seus braços enquanto Miroku ia buscar água.

"Posso agradecer outra vez?" – indaguei em um sussurro.

"Não!" – ele respondeu da mesma forma que eu lhe indaguei – "Já fez isso demais!"

"Não sei outra forma de mostrar-lhe como estou feliz por tudo que você faz por mim!"

"A melhor maneira... é sorrir pra mim..." – ele informou-me enquanto acariciava-me a face – "Pois eu te amo e você sabe..."

"Sei!" – ri enquanto aconchegava-me mais em seu peito – "E você sabe que eu retribuo, não sabe?"

"Sei sim..." – ele riu comigo enquanto nos deitava no sofá.

"Assim eu vou acabar dormindo!" – exclamei sorrindo levemente.

"Por que?"

"É que ta tão gostosinho aqui que chega a dar um soninho!" – bocejei deitando minha face em seu peito.

"Que bom que está confortável!"

"Confortável demais!"

"Os pombinhos vão ficar só aí abraçados ou vão procurar algo que não preste menos na TV?"

"Ah! Se ferre Miroku!" – Inu-Yasha praguejou atirando-lhe o controle remoto e tornando a dar sua atenção a mim.

"Então aproveitem pombinhos! Eu juro que não espio!"

"Miroku, vai ver se a Sango ta na esquina!" – exclamo suspirando e relaxando aos braços de meu chefe. Incrível como ele me tranqüilizou!

"Mas Senhorita Ka...!"

"Ah! Cale logo essa maldita boca!"

"Ta bom! Ta bom! Não estressa chefia!"

"Miroku..."

"OK! Entendi! Entendi! Já saquei! Já saquei!" – Miroku ligou a TV sentando-se no sofá ao nosso lado.

"Obrigada..." – suspirei aconchegando-me mais e sentindo os orbes cansarem.

"Quando a janta ficar pronta eu te chamo, ta?"

"Aham..." – suspirei vendo tudo se apagar para minha entrada no mundo dos sonhos.

Ele disse que me acordaria, não disse? Pois ele não acordou! Adormeci em seus braços e é só do que me lembro... Não fui acordada, mas estava tudo tão bom que eu nem quis acordar...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

"Bom dia!" – sorri adentrando a cozinha e me sentando com os outros.

"Bom dia Senhorita Kagome! Se sente melhor?"

"Bem melhor!" –sorri servindo-me de chá – "Eu vou trabalhar hoje."

"Mas Kagome...!"

"Eu estou bem Sango!" – sorri ingerindo um pouco da bebida – "Não se preocupe!"

"É Sango! A Senhorita Kagome tem o namoradinho dela lá pra ajudar!"

"Miroku!" – censurei-o seriamente.

"Ta bom! Eu paro!" – ele sorriu tornando a alimentar-se.

"Acho bom mesmo!" - respondi terminando com a bebida quente.

Logo estávamos nos dirigindo à segunda semana de trabalho... Mais uma jornada que, para mim, começou mais tarde. E isso foi ótimo dependendo do ponto de vista! Talvez meu chefinho seja mais gentil daqui por diante! Isso é muito bom! Bom... foi o que eu realmente quis...

Adentramos, Sango e eu, a empresa sorrindo e cumprimentando todos por quem passávamos. Estávamos felizes! Nada de mais! É só... algo de mim que me faz estar alegre... me faz sentir leve, satisfeita! Eu nunca mais havia me sentido assim depois da morte de meus pais... Algo retornou a mim quando eu pus meus pés aqui... Uma segunda chance para começar...

"Bom dia!" – sorri cumprimentando algumas pessoas que chegavam. Sentei-me ligando o aparelho a minha frente e soltando um suspiro – "Mãos à obra!"  
"Tem que ser pra hoje Houjo, certo? Daqui a pouco eu...!" – notei os orbes dele repousarem em mim – "Espere aqui!" – seus passos rápidos vinham em minha direção e eu apenas sorri.

"Bom dia!" – cumprimentei-o ao que ele sentou-se a minha frente.

"O que faz aqui? Devia estar em casa! Enlouqueceu?"

"Calminha!" – sorri encarando-lhe docemente – "Eu já estou bem... Não precisa se preocupar com isso!"

"Como não preciso? Eu vou viajar agora e só volto à noite! E se você não ficar bem? Quem vai te levar pra casa?"

"Eu ligo pro Miroku e ele vem me ajudar!"

"Pra vocês irem a pé?"

"Não! De táxi!" – sorri vendo-o suspirar pesadamente.

"Vai pra casa, vai!"

"Eu estou bem! Ao menos hoje me deixe fazer algo que eu quero!"

"Mas Kagome...!"

"Por favor!" – exclamei encontrando suas mãos sobre a mesa e as enlaçando carinhosamente – "Por favor!"

"Afh..." – ele me olhou levemente suspirando – "Se você me prometer que vai descansar direito quando voltar para casa."

"Obrigada... meu amor..." – pisquei levemente sorrindo.

"Ótimo..." – ele levantou levando as mãos ao bolso – "Qualquer coisa me avisa."

"Pode deixar!"

"Vou te ver hoje à noite... Não vai sair, vai?"

"Claro que não!" – sorri iniciando o computador – "Nossa como está lento!"

"Normal! Depois ele melhora!" – ele sorriu se distanciando – "Até mais..."

"Até... chefinho..." – sorri tornando as atenções à máquina lerda.

E assim se seguiu o dia... Com a ausência de meu chefe; o computador vezes rápido, vezes lento; Sango conversando conosco; fofocas tolas e sem sentido contadas por algumas garotas ao nosso redor... O típico almoço na lanchonete ao lado, mais algumas horas de trabalho e finalmente... voltar pra casa! Não que eu não goste da empresa, mas Inu-Yasha é que dava graça ao local! Ele que brinca com todos, ri com todos, incomoda com intenção de fazer-nos rir! Ele tenta nos animar quando estamos tristes... Ele é muito diferente dos outros chefes que já tive... Até mesmo de Sesshoumaru... Acho que já disse isso, não?

"Chegamos!" – Sango exclamou ao adentrarmos, outra vez, o apartamento.

"Finalmente!" – Miroku sorri oferecendo-nos os sanduíches que preparara.

"Não, obrigada Miroku! Vou para o banho primeiro!" – sorri me dirigindo ao local mencionado.

"Boa chuveirada!"

"Obrigada In...!" – parei minha fala voltando o olhar à porta da cozinha – "O que faz aqui?"

"Seu namoradinho veio fazer os sanduíches e os chás pra você, senhorita Kagome!"

"Como?"

"Eu quem fiz os sanduíches e o chá está quase pronto, mas dá tempo pra você ir ao banho!"

"Por que fez isso?" – indaguei mais surpresa que qualquer um.

"Por que eu tive vontade, por isso..." – ele sorriu brevemente logo ficando sério – "Vá logo!"

"Obrigada..." – sorri retornando à caminhada. Ele está tão estranho... mas eu gostei!

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

OIÊ! Tudo bem povo? Hihihi... Espero que sim! . ihhihiihi! Olha eu novamente... hahuuauhuhahu!

**Sacerdotiza**: Que bom que você ta gostando da fic! Aieeee! Fiquei mto felizzzzzz! Não se preocupe quanto as reviews! O que importa é que há pessoas que estão gostando do que eu escrevo! Ihhihihihiihi! E agora vc num precisa mais esperar! Aqui está o 14° capítulo da fic! Huauhauhauh! Ah... o Sesshy vai "aparecer" mais pra frente... hihihihi! Bjuxxxx!

**aline Cristina: **Que bom que esse capítulo agradou vc! Eu gosto mto dele! Hihihihi! E o Inu vive defendendo a K-chan... hihihihi! Ué! Quem ama protege, néh? Hihihihihihi! E pode ter certeza que vamos conversar mais! Hihihihi! Só que eu num to podendo entrar no msn nesses dias... u.u Culpa do mano... uhauhauhuah! Bjuxxxx!

Bom gente é isso, e no cap. Passado deu um probleminha... c quiserem me add no msn é só olhar no meu profile, ta? Hihihihi! Bjuxxxx!


	16. Capítulo 15 InuYasha, doce?

**December Love**

Capítulo 15 – Inu-Yasha, doce?

**15 de dezembro de 2005 – Quinta-feira**

Sorri vendo que Sango também acordara ao som do despertador... Mais uma jornada pela frente... mais um dia cansativo... mais um dia de alegria...

**...:Flash-Back:...**

"Bem na hora Kagome! Os chás acabaram de ficar prontos!" – Sango exclamou ao me ver sair do nosso quarto gélido.

"Bom..." – sorri levemente seguindo-a para a sala onde os outros dois permaneciam encobertos, cada um em um sofá –" Oi..." – cumprimentei-os sentando onde meu chefe indicava.

"Que bom que veio Senhorita Kagome! Seu querido chefinho não agüentava mais!"

"Ora! Cale a boca seu meio-monge pervertido!" – ele resmungou cruzando os braços.

"Você não vai parar mesmo de nos incomodar, vai?" – indaguei ao encobrir-me com a mesma coberta de meu chefe.

"Não!" – ele sorriu cobrindo Sango ao seu lado – "É tão divertido!"

"Só pra você pervertido!"

"O Miroku é esperto..." – sorri soltando um bocejo – "Ele tratou de arrumar uma namorada justamente para que não pudéssemos incomodá-lo também!"

"Ah! Então Senhor Pervertido não é tão burro assim!"

"Não, não!" – ele sorriu piscando para Sango que fitava-o curiosamente – "Eu realmente amo a Sango... Mas ela bem que me ajuda mesmo por esse lado!"

"E por outros também, néh?" – indaguei sorrindo.

"Sango é pau pra toda obra!" – ele riu abraçando e beijando a namorada que insiste em ficar ruborizada.

"Não exagera!" – ela insistiu encabuladamente.

"Não é exagero amor!"

"Não quer fazer como eles, não?" – ouvi aos meus ouvidos.

"A questão, Inu-Yasha, é que se nós dois ficarmos juntos eles vão rir ainda mais..."

"Por que?"

"Pois..." – pensei alguns segundos sob o olhar indagante de meu chefe, mas a resposta não veio – "Eu não sei por que, mas eu sei que eles ririam e brincariam sempre com a nossa cara!"

"E se eles não o fizerem?"

"Nunca poderemos saber..."

"Por que não?" – ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto repousava o braço sobre meus ombros.

"Por que?" – sorri enquanto aproximava meus lábios de seus atentos ouvidos – "Quer mesmo saber?" – sussurrei-lhe sedutoramente enquanto acariciava-lhe a bela face quente.

"Quero sim..." – ele retribuiu o sussurro prendendo-me firmemente em seus braços.

"Por que... eu não sou tão louca para ficar com você... Senhor Arrogância..." – sorri sentindo-o me abraçar ainda mais enquanto ria – "Que ataque de riso é esse?"

"Quero te contar um segredo..." – ele persistia a sussurrar.

"Qual?"

"Te adoro... muito..." – ele declarou surpreendo-me. Ora! Nunca pensei ouvir algo do tipo saindo justamente da boca dele! Ao menos não esse "Muito"!

"Isso é verdade ou ainda estamos de brincadeira?"

"Não estou brincando... Não agora..."

Senti o sorriso aumentar em meu rosto enquanto enlaçava-lhe o pescoço em um abraço firme. Meu coração batia forte enquanto eu tentava controlar a respiração já alterada. Senti seus lábios se fixarem em minha pele deixando sobre a região de minha bochecha um doce ósculo, enquanto minha pele se esquentava rapidamente.

"Também te adoro..." – sussurrei encarando seus orbes negros enquanto acariciava-lhe, mais uma vez, a face.

"É muito bom ouvir isso de você..."

"Desculpe interromper, pombinhos, mas o chá está esfriando..." – a voz de Miroku fez-me piscar algumas vezes separando-me de Inu-Yasha.

"O-obrigada Miroku..." – sorri sem-graça pegando uma xícara de chá e um sanduíche.

"Idiota..." – Inu-Yasha murmurou servindo-se do chá.

Sorri sentindo meu coração bater forte aos orbes de meu chefe se encontrarem com os meus. Ele retribuiu o sorriso tornando a molhar os lábios com o chá. Respirei fundo tranqüilizada por todos estarem comigo... Ali...

**...: Fim do Flash-Back:...**

Sorri vendo Sango terminar de se arrumar para irmos, ao menos mais uma vez, para a empresa. Logo adentrávamos a cozinha nos surpreendendo...

"Bom dia meninas! Venham logo comer!" – Miroku sorriu terminando de colocar as xícaras na mesa.

"Miroku! O-o que está acontecendo?" – Sango indagou aproximando-se do namorado.

"Surpresas?"

"Muito!" – exclamei sentando-me em um dos lugares livres.

"Por que você fez isso?"

"Quis fazer uma pequena surpresa pra vocês! Só isso!" – ele sorriu servindo-se de chá.

"Pode ter certeza que conseguiu o que queria!" – sorri provando das diversas comidas que ele nos servira – "Que delícia! O que é isso?"

"Panquecas especiais! Receita minha!"

"Miroku, se a Sango não fosse sua namorada acho que me casava com você!" – sorri vendo Sango rir da situação.

"Está mesmo muito delicioso!" – Sango sorriu para o namorado logo voltando o olhar maroto para mim – "E você sabichona, o Miroku é todinho meu, ta!" – ela deu uma piscadela abraçando o namorado e tornando a rir – "Mas o Inu-Yasha está livre."

"Sango!" – exclamei sentindo minhas bochechas esquentarem.

"Não adianta, o Inu-Yasha só sabe fazer sanduíche mesmo! Ele nunca tocou em uma panela que eu saiba!" – Miroku sorriu ingerindo um pouco de chá – "Mas ele aprende rapidinho!"

"Tudo bem, que bom pra futura esposa dele! Mas ela não será eu."

"Kagome...! "

"Sango! Não vai ser eu! Somos apenas amigos!" – suspirei baixando o olhar... hum... tristonho para o fundo vazio da xícara – "Só isso..."

"Você me parece que quer ser algo mais pra ele..."

"Eu?" – exclamei indignada pelo insistente comentário – "Quantas vezes vou ter que repetir que não quero nada com ele? Vocês podiam parar um pouco com essa brincadeira sem-graça, não?"

"Tudo bem, tudo bem! Não está mais aqui quem falou!"

"Ótimo!" – bufei terminando a tal "panqueca especial" e levantando-me da mesa.

"Espere Kagome!" – Sango exclamou logo me alcançando.

Fizemos o 'famoso' trajeto à empresa sem trocar uma palavra, o que, pude ver, deixava Sango um tanto nervosa. Encarei-a sorrindo e ela me pareceu em pouco mais relaxada. Adentramos o local de trabalho que, como sempre, permanecia barulhento. Pessoas indo e vindo, conversas altas, cochichos, risinhos perceptíveis, telefones tocando e, é claro, as habituais reclamações do chefe...

"Começou a ficar mais agitado... Todos querem se garantir para o natal... Bom dia meninas..." – ele veio até nós após discutir com Houjo – "Vai ficar complicado..."

"Não se preocupe!" – sorri vendo-o dar-me atenção – "Nós vamos dar conta do recado!" – mal concluí a frase e o telefone já começara a tocar – "Empresas Tachi, Higurashi Kagome, bom dia..."

Lá começava mais uma jornada de trabalho... Fomos até um pedaço da noite neste dia 15 de dezembro... Mas não que eu tenha detestado! Bom... Inu-Yasha passou o dia todo ali conosco! Uma ligação ele atendia e falava tudo de cabeça, sem ajuda de papel ou do planejamento dos seus dias disponíveis. E era muito divertido quando dava um espaço de tempo e ele conversava, brincava com a gente... Coisa que mais ninguém, nenhum 'chefinho', fazia! Não em Tokyo... Não ali...

Já estava mais do que escuro quando nós três, os últimos a sair, nos dirigimos para o mesmo lugar de sempre: o apartamento... Miroku, novamente, nos esperava com uma mesa farta da qual provamos todos os alimentos servidos. Logo meu querido chefe se dirigiu para sua casa, abraçando-me fortemente e beijando-me a face antes da saída. Sorri rumando para meu quarto onde, Sango já estava deitada. Imitei-a respirando fundo. Inu-Yasha estava tão incrivelmente carinhoso comigo que realmente não parecia ele... Não posso dizer que não estava surpresa, mas eu estava adorando aquilo tudo. Nem meus namorados eram tão, tão... sei lá... Inu-Yasha é tão diferente... ele é maravilhoso! Gentil... doce... ai, eu... AHHHHHHHHH! Esqueçam tudo isso! Acho que estou enlouquecendo cada vez mais!

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

OIE! Eu ainda to viva, ta? Hehehehehehe! Não tive como postar esse capítulo antes gente... Me desculpem! Uhuhauhauahu!

**Sacerdotiza**Oie! Que bom que passou para deixar uma review! Fiquei mto felizzzzzzzzzzz! . auauauahuha! Tomara que vc continue gostando da minha fic! Hihihihihihii! Sério mesmo! . uahuahuahauh! Brigadinho pela review! Bjuxxxx!

**Aline Cristina**Oie! Que bom que vc tbm gostou desse capítulo! Hihihiihi! E é um alívio eles se entenderem mesmo que por um curto tempo! Hihihihihihi! Bigadinho pela review, tah? Fiquei muito felizzzzzzzzzzzzz! Uaauhuahuahuahuha! Bjuxxxx!

**BJUXXXXXXXXXXXXX!**


	17. Capítulo 16 – Dores no fundo d’alma

**December Love**

Capítulo 16 – Dores no fundo d'alma...

**16 de dezembro de 2005 – Sexta-feira.**

Levantei da cama com dor de cabeça... A noite passada havia sido péssima! Meia-noite e os visinhos de cima ainda estavam fazendo festa! Consegui dormir só depois das três horas da manhã... E ainda tinha um dia inteiro de trabalho! E pra piorar, o Inu-Yasha NUNCA me deixaria descansar! Suspirei indo ao guarda-roupa e me mudando para logo seguir à cozinha. Sango, Miroku e eu tomamos o café e em seguida fomos para a empresa, menos Miroku, é claro, que ficou em casa.

"Que cara é essa?" – escutei ao meu lado ao ligar o computador à minha frente.

"Cansaço..." – suspirei girando a cadeira e vendo os olhos de Inu-Yasha se fixarem intensamente nos meus.

"Hum... quer dizer que a noite foi boa, éh?" – ele indagou se escorando de costas na minha mesa. Que tom estranho esse dele... parecia... um tanto... frio...

"Que nada! Foi PÉSSIMA!" – suspirei e cruzei os braços encarando-o com um meio sorriso – "Não está com ciúmes, está?"

"NÃO!" – ele me pareceu indignado. Vi-o corar olhando, então, a minha volta e vendo que a maioria das pessoas estavam nos olhando – "O QUE FOI? O QUE ESTÃO OLHANDO? VOLTEM AO TRABALHO!" – ele ralhou parecendo mais alterado que nunca!

"Calma aí! Eu estava brincando!" – ri vendo-o virar a cara – "Seu bobo!"

"Então a noite foi boa..."

"Não... minha noite foi péssima, já disse!" – sorri vendo-o me olhar pelo canto dos olhos com um ar desconfiado – "Verdade Inu-Yasha..."

"HUMP!" – ele tornou a desviar o olhar de mim.

"Ora!" – puxei-lhe o braço fazendo-o me encarar – "Eu nunca te trairia... meu amor..." – sorri tocando-lhe o nariz.

"Você é louca..." – ele torna a se escorar em minha mesa, mas desta vez sem desviar o olhar.

"Não tanto quanto você..." – sorri vendo-o elevar a sobrancelhas com um olhar tedioso – "E você... aprontou muito essa noite?"

"Você devia saber que não... Não vou a festas, não tenho namorada... O que faria à noite?"

"Ué! Sei lá, mas... eu estou na mesma situação que você. O que o fez pensar que EU faria algo que me cansasse à noite?"

"Você é gentil, comunicativa, bonita... arrumaria alguém em um piscar de olhos."

Senti-me enrubescer com o olhar sério dele sobre mim. Meu rosto continuou aumentando o rubor ao sorriso sincero que ele me mostrara após um elogio que eu nunca havia recebido de mais ninguém!

"Não brinque assim comigo!" – ouvi minha própria voz sair falhada, o que me fez corar violentamente, ainda mais que antes.

"Não estou brincando... boba!" – ele sorriu fazendo-me desviar o olhar. O que está acontecendo comigo? – "Psiuuu! Não desvie o olhar!"

"Você também faz isso!"

"Não, não faço!"

"Não quero discutir sobre isso com você..."

"Quer ir pra casa?"

"Co-como?" – pisquei os olhos encarando-o perplexa.

"Perguntei se você quer ir pra casa descansar... Não me parece que vai conseguir trabalhar hoje."

"Você está querendo me dizer que...!"

"Sim, esta de folga!"

Sorri piscando algumas vezes. Será que eu não estava surda? Ele realmente me deixou ir? Eu não acreditooooo! Levantei em um pulo da cadeira enlaçando-lhe o pescoço em um abraço apertado. Senti-o prender um pouco o ar parecendo surpreso com minha ação repentina.

"Muito obrigada! Você não sabe como estou grata por isso! Eu nunca... nunca imaginei que você fosse fazer isso por mim..." – sussurrei-lhe um pouco encabulada enquanto insistia naquele abraço inicial.

"Eu também nunca me imaginei fazendo isso..." – ele me devolveu um rápido e encabulado abraço me afastando um pouco de si – "Agora vai... antes que eu mude de idéia!"

"Obrigadão!" – sorri pegando minha bolsa que permanecia sobre minha mesa e começando a me distanciar dando-lhe um leve aceno.

Outra surpresa para esse estranho mês, não? Inu-Yasha me liberar assim, do nada... certamente surpreenderia até mesmo Sesshoumaru! Mas de todas as surpresas desse louco dezembro, uma que certamente me marcou foi a de hoje... dia 16 de dezembro... Não a que acabou de acontecer, mas... a que viria a acontecer daqui a algumas horas... Ao desviar meu olhar de Inu-Yasha senti-me chocar em algo... ou melhor... em alguém...

"Ah! Kagome! Me desculpe!"

"Não foi nada Kouga! Eu que estava distraída!"

"Você... vai a algum lugar?"

"Pra casa... O Inu-Yasha me liberou hoje."

"Ora! Um milagre está acontecendo na Terra!"

"Milagre é você ainda estar vivo seu idiota!" – ouvi o bufo de meu chefe ao meu lado – "O que quer aqui?"

"Só vim lhe trazer alguns papéis importantes. Sesshoumaru disse que é bom você resolver o que há neles antes de sair daqui."

"Ótimo!" – ele tomou um envelope em mãos – "Agora fora daqui!" – bom... era mais do que evidente que eles não eram muitos chegados...

"Quer uma carona Kagome?"

"Ah! Se não fo...!"

"Claro que não!" – Inu-Yasha me cortou violentamente.

"Mas Inu-Yasha..."

"Eu ainda me lembro o que aconteceu com a última que você deu carona seu imbecil! Não tente bancar o galanteador pra cima dela na minha frente!"

"A carona ainda está de pé se você quiser."

"Claro que sim!"

"Kagome!" – Inu-Yasha me virou de frente para si encarando-me seriamente – "Você é surda ou burra mesmo? Não ouviu o que eu disse?"

"Inu-Yasha ele só estava sendo gentil!"

"Se ele SÓ estava sendo gentil eu sou o Papai-Noel! Ho, ho, ho! Feliz Natal! O que você quer de presente minha florzinha?" – ele encenou passando a mão por meus cabelos como se eu fosse uma criança – "Ah, por favor!"

"Quer dizer que o meu chefe está com ciúmes de mim por que eu ofereci à garota mais bonita do local uma carona e ela aceitou?"

"Cale a boca seu inútil!" – Inu-Yasha parecia ainda mais irritado – "Kagome eu...!"

"Será que vocês dois poderiam parar de se provocar?"

"Só quero te proteger desse traste!"

"Inu-Yasha eu não sou um bebê!"

"Mas não o conhece como eu!"

"Você só está fazendo drama!"

"Não estou!"

"Está sim!"

"Não estou!"

"Claro que está seu idiota!"

"Você que é mesmo uma idiota!" – ele me empurrou com força fazendo-me bater contra a mesa de Sango que assistia a tudo atentamente, e logo depois cair de joelhos no chão. Levantei o olhar e pude vê-lo em uma mistura de surpresa consigo e pavor – "Kagome... eu...eu...!"

"Idiota!" – levantei-me o mais rápido que consegui passando por ele e por Kouga sem ao menos olha-los. E também não o poderia fazer nitidamente, pois as lágrimas já escorriam por minha face com a maior dor que já pude sentir. Não fisicamente... Algo dentro de mim fora mais do que machucado com essa ação estúpida de meu chefe.

Corri para fora daquele prédio disposta a nunca mais colocar os pés lá ou ver meu odiado, agora, ex-chefe! Falaria com Sesshoumaru mais tarde, eu poderia pedir pra voltar pra Kyoto, ou qualquer coisa! Mas... eu não suportava mais sequer lembrar de que aquele idiota já esteve sentado no lugar o qual eu permanecia deitada, enquanto Miroku fora me fazer um chá.

Sentei-me no sofá para beber o chá que Miroku me trouxera. Como o esperado ele me perguntou o que havia acontecido. Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem e uma única resposta veio a minha mente: "Não quero falar disso agora...". Me levantei após o término do chá, me dirigindo para meu quarto, onde deitei-me e logo adormeci.

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

**OIE! Vorteiiii! Uahahauhauhau! Hoje nada pra dizer... u.u Só responder as reviews! .**

**Uchiha Lara: **Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic! . hihihihihihi! Ahhhh nãum tem nada melhor do que as ceninhas fofas deles!Eu simplesmente as amo! Auhauauhauh! Pra eles se entenderem e rolar o bju... hum... SE isso acontecer (num repare, eu sempre coloco "SE" quando se trata desse assunto! ." uahauhuahuha! ) vai demorar ainda um pouquinho... hihihihihihi! É que é a primeira fic que eu posto (o resto eram só song fics) e eu decidi enrolar um pouco pra que role algo a mais... isso SE rolar... ahuahauhauaha... ." Bjuxxxx!

**Sacerdotiza**Oie di novu! Uahuauauahu! Eu adoro mto fazer o Inu ser gentil! Ele fica tão cuti cuti! Um kawaii'zinho' Uhuahuahuauahuh! Nem parece ele! o.O Mas é ele! Eu juro! Auhauhauhahauh! Bjuxxxx!

**Tmizinha**uahuahuhahu! Que bom que ta gostando da fic! Realmente fico mto emocionada! T.T QUE FELICIDADEEEEEEEE! Uhaahahuahhua! Pra ser bem sincera eu mesma não imaginava que o Inu e a K-chan agiriam assim... u.u uahuahuha... meus verdadeiros planos era pro Inu ser mtooooooo mais frio e reservado, mas eu num resistiiiiiiii! Auhauhauauhauh! Tinha que fazer o Inu ficar romântico de uma vezzzzzz por todaaaaaaaassssss! Uahuahuahuha! Ah! Eu adoro ser vítima de reviews! Então pode deixar quantas quiser! Auahuahuauha! Bjuxxxx!

**Bom... era isso pessoal! Bjuxxxx e até o próximo capítulo! SORE JA! **


	18. Capítulo 17 Há algo diferente dentro d

**December Love**

Capítulo 17 - Há algo diferente dentro de mim...

**17 de dezembro de 2005 – Sábado.**

Meus olhos se abriram lentamente enquanto a abundante claridade dominava meu campo de visão. Sorri aos fleches da noite passada..

**...:Flash-Back:...**

Acordei em um pulo assim que o celular tocou. Meu coração disparado pelo susto, meus olhos pesados de tristeza... Olhei para o aparelho ao meu lado. Uma mensagem... Quem foi à maldita alma viva que resolvera me acordar tão de repente? "Me perdoe... eu não queria ter te machucado como fiz... eu... eu... sinto muito... Te amo demais Kagome... meu amor... Beijos... Inu-Yasha". Ah sim! Como não pensei que seria ele? Aquele idiota estúpido! Como ousara a me mandar uma mensagem de desculpas? Idiota! Muito idiota! Atirei o celular na cama me levantando e indo atrás de um copo de água. Abri a geladeira me servindo e logo tornando a fecha-la. Em sua porta havia um pequeno bilhete. "Kagome: Sango e eu fomos ao cinema. Como você parecia cansada te deixamos dormir... Beijos Miroku"... Bom... parece que estou sozinha mesmo... Suspirei indo à sala e ligando a TV em qualquer canal. Nada era interessante mesmo... E então a surpresa mencionada ontem aconteceu... O estridente som da campainha bradou fazendo minha cabeça latejar forte. Eu já podia até imaginar! Só podia ser o...!

"Senhorita Higurashi?" – um rapaz indagou-me com um buquê de sakuras em mãos, ao eu ter aberto a porta.

"Sim?" – indaguei um tanto receosa. Ué? Flores pra mim?

"Entrega." – ele sorriu estendendo-me as flores.

"O-obrigada..."

"Eu que agradeço." – ele sorriu e começou a se retirar enquanto eu encostava a porta.

Sorri acariciando as delicadas pétalas rosadas logo aspirando o doce aroma por elas exalado. Ao olhar melhor para o que tinha em mãos, pude ver um cartão entre as belas flores. **"Me perdoe...".** Meu sorriso se apagou... Eram DELE! Flores daquele imbecil! Larguei-as sobre o sofá cruzando os braços. Nem me acomodado havia e a campainha torna a soar. Abro a porta vendo outro rapaz com mais um buquê, mas dessa vez eram amores-perfeitos de diversas cores.

"Senhorita Higurashi?"

"Sim..."

"Entrega."

"Obriga." – agradeci secamente fechando a porta atrás de mim enquanto pegava o segundo bilhete. **"Eu te adoro demais...".** 'Mentiroso' sibilei largando as flores junto com as outras. Sem tempo para sequer pensar em sentar, a campainha soa. Um terceiro rapaz com um pequeno buquê de dentes-de-leão amarelos me sorri.

"Higurashi?"

"Por favor! Mande-o parar!" – implorei franzindo o cenho.

"Não posso fazer nada Senhorita... só entrego as flores..." – ele sorriu outra vez me entregando o buquê e saindo.

Outra mensagem entre as flores... Quando essa tortura acabaria? **"Quero te ver...".** 'Estúpido, eu NUNCA mais quero te ver!' exclamei atirando o buquê sobre os outros. Como o suspeito à campainha bradou novamente. Abri a porta e um quarto rapaz entregou-me um buquê de lírios, logo saindo. Fechei a porta encontrando o outro bilhete. **"Preciso disso...". **'Não, não precisa...' sibilei largando o buquê. A campainha não deixou de soar revelando o quinto rapaz com um buquê diversificado em mãos. Agradeci fechando a porta. **"Não me deixe!"...** era o que dizia o quinto bilhete... 'Como se eu fosse importante...' resmunguei e a campainha soou pela sexta vez. 'JÁ CHEGA!' gritei indo abrir, outra vez, a porta.

"Olhe aqui...!" – congelei ao ver as rosas vermelhas escondendo o rosto de quem as trazia... pude imaginar de quem se tratava...

Senti meu estômago revirar ao aperto de dois fortes braços em minha cintura. Braços que me envolviam em um amplexo firme e dolorido, afetuoso, mas sofrido. Eu podia sentir sua respiração agitada chocar-se em meu pescoço e logo seus lábios acertavam-me a face. Tentei concentrar-me em odiá-lo, mas... isso é impossível...

"Eu sei que... muitos erros estragam nossa vida, mas... eu não pensei que estragassem tanto... Kagome eu... eu sei que não devia estar aqui lhe implorando por perdão, pois sei que não vai me perdoar tão facilmente, mas... eu não pude evitar... é algo maior do que eu que me faz persistir em implorar-lhe por desculpas sinceras..." – ouvi-o sussurrar perto de meus ouvidos enquanto me abraçava mais forte – "Posso até sair daqui sem o que eu quero, mas saiba que jamais vou desistir de você... Nunca! Eu te adoro demais para pensar em desistir! Peço uma última vez... Me perdoa?"

"I-Inu-Ya-Yasha..." – sussurrei em meio de soluços enquanto apertava meu rosto molhado contra o peito de meu "chefinho".

"Fala..."

"E-eu te ado-doro!" – sussurrei sentindo-o beijar meus cabelos.

"Estou perdoado?"

"Cla-claro que si-sim seu bobo!" – exclamei rindo entre as lágrimas.

"Que ótimo!" – ele riu me apertando outra vez contra si.

"Eu..." – me calei abraçando-o o mais forte que pude – "Obrigada pelas flores..." – sorri fechando os olhos enquanto sentia-o afagar meus cabelos.

"Você merece muito, muito, muito mais!"

"Bom..." – me afastei um pouco vendo seu sorriso aumentar – "Quer entrar?"

"Eu adoraria..." – ele sorriu me estendendo o buquê de rosas.

­"Obrigada..." – sorri adentrando em casa e indo colocar as rosas junto com as outras flores.

Ainda não acredito que eu realmente o perdoei tão facilmente... Ele não merecia! Não mesmo! Mas... meu coração é tão mole... Não que eu me arrependa de tê-lo perdoado! Não me arrependo! Mas... eu pensei que fosse odiá-lo por muito tempo... Isso é muito estranho...

"Já disse que te amo hoje?" – ouvi-o indagar ao fechar a porta. Me virei séria para ele vendo-o sorrir marotamente.

"Na verdade já." – sorri me sentando no sofá – "Na mensagem que me mandou."

"Hum..." – ele sorriu e sentou ao meu lado – "Eu te amo..." – ele repete pela terceira vez beijando meus cabelos – "Meu anjinho!"

"Também te amo." – ri me aconchegando em seus braços. Ele me pareceu um tanto surpreso por eu tê-lo abraçado procurando abrigo, mas eu também fiquei um tanto surpresa comigo, afinal... havíamos acabado de nos acertar! – "Quer assistir alguma coisa? Miroku colocou um filme no DVD mais cedo, é só pegar o controle e ligar."

"Eu..." – senti-o relaxar um pouco envolvendo os braços entorno de mim – "Pode ser..."

"Liga pra mim? To com preguiça!"

"Ok!" – ele pegou os controles que estavam em seu lado ligando a TV e logo em seguida iniciando o filme.

Encolhi-me em seus braços fechando os olhos com a cabeça escorada em seu peito. Sorri ainda mais sentindo-o me apertar fortemente. "Obrigada... por estar... comigo..." ouvi-o sussurrar pouco antes de adormecer.

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

Sentei-me vagarosamente na cama bocejando. Onze horas marcava o relógio. Olho para a cama ao lado... Ou melhor... a cama vazia ao lado... Desvio o olhar para o chão surpreendendo-me. Sorri ainda mais descendo do local de descanso e ajoelhando-me à frente da carcaça adormecida dele.

"Amorzinho!" – sorri acariciando-lhe a face ainda adormecida – "Inu-Yasha! Hora de acordar! Já passou das onze!" – sussurrei-lhe enquanto minhas mãos desciam para se encontrarem com as suas.

"Só mais cinco minutinhos mamãe..." – ele sibilou suspirando.

"Vai me deixar acordada sozinha amorzinho? Acho que vou ligar pro Kouga vir me fazer companhia..."

"O QUE?" – vi-o abrir os olhos rapidamente enquanto a face era tomada por uma expressão raivosa.

"Bom dia..." – sorri encostando meus lábios em sua bochecha quente – "Vamos tomar o café?"

"Vamos..." – ele bocejou levantando e me ajudando a fazer o mesmo – "Desde que você não chame o idiota do Kouga." – ele sorriu levemente.

"Desde que você acordado!" – exclamei puxando-o para fora do quarto em direção da cozinha.

"Uhm... Que dor nas costas!"

"Ninguém mandou dormir escorado na minha cama! A propósito! Por que fez isso?"

"Não sei... quis ficar com você... só... isso..." – ele respondeu com um meio sorriso.

"Viu a Sango e o Miroku chegarem?"

"Não... Te levei pro quarto antes disso."

"A bom..." – sorri abrindo a porta da cozinha e vendo, ao menos mais uma vez, Miroku e Sango. Miroku com uma xícara de café enquanto Sango lavava a louça – "Bom dia!"

"Bom dia Senhorita Kagome! Ou! Ou! Ou! O Inu-Yasha passou a noite com você?"

"Miroku!" – exclamei sentindo a pele esquentar.

"Digamos que sim... Sem besteiras ou perversões seu meio-monge!"

"Que bom que se entenderam!" – Sango exclamou sorrindo – "Pensei que a Kagome não fosse mais te perdoar depois de tudo aquilo!"

"Felizmente perdoou!" – vi-o sorrir enquanto sentava ao lado de Miroku.

"Mas NÃO haverá perdão da próxima vez!" – exclamei sentando-me junto a eles.

"Não haverá próxima vez Kagome..." – Inu-Yasha sorriu me dando uma piscadela – "Não haverá se o Kouga não der encima de você..."

"Inu-Yasha..." – suspirei preparando um chá – "Você já devia saber que eu te amo."

"Eu também amo você."

"Hum?" – Miroku nos olhou admirado – "Finalmente se acertaram!"

Inu-Yasha e eu nos olhamos sorrindo marotamente. Ouvi Sango suspirar terminando de lavar a louça. "Essa brincadeira não tem mais graça Kagome..." ela comentou sentando-se junto a nós. Somente sorri enquanto provava a bebida já pronta.

Sorrimos com a rota já decidida. Saímos do prédio vendo o carro de Inu-Yasha já esperando. Tão fácil pra ele,não? Pega o telefone, liga para um dos empregados e minutos depois há um carro lhe esperando independentemente do lugar que ele esteja. Vida fácil, não? Isso chega a dar inveja às vezes. Adentramos o negro carro, logo chegando ao lugar desejado. "Shikon no Tama" é como eles, os ricaços, chamam aquele restaurante. Aquele maravilhoso restaurante que Inu-Yasha insistiu para conhecermos. Sango, já conhecendo a grande fama do local, saiu do carro praticamente arrastando Miroku para o lugar onde almoçaríamos. "Te trarei muitas vezes aqui... Só você..." Inu-Yasha sussurrou-me após descermos do automóvel fazendo-me enrubescer rapidamente. Ele sorriu repousando as mãos em meus ombros me encaminhando para junto de Miroku e Sango.

Nos sentamos e logo começamos a desfrutar da comida que nos era servida. "Esse restaurante realmente merece a fama que tem!" Sango exclamou após repetir a sobremesa pela segunda vez. Sorri concordando com a cabeça. Tudo bem que Inu-Yasha era rico, mas... ele realmente exagerou nos trazendo em um lugar tão caro! Nem trabalhando cinco meses não conseguiria pagar o que havíamos comido! E o que o Inu-Yasha fez? Sorriu estendendo um cheque para a atendente antes de sairmos lê de dentro. Ele realmente esbanja o que tem...

"E agora a melhor parte... CINEMA!" – Miroku exclamou umas duas horas depois ao pararmos em frente do Shopping mais visitado da cidade.

"Desde que longe de mim!" – exclamei sorrindo levemente fazendo-o entender o sinal 'Controlar as mãos!' ele diria.

"Isso mesmo pervertido! Se não está MORTO!"

"Calma Inu-Yasha! Esqueceu que tenho namorada?" – ele indagou enlaçando a mão da garota mais próxima, que ruboriza levemente.

"Melhor prevenir de que não ter remédio."

"Ta bom! Ta bom!"

"Já está avisado! Nem MEIA gracinha, ouviu?"

"Sim Senhor Chefinho!"  
"Eu não estou brincando!"

"Eu também não! Eu também não!" – Miroku se encolheu atrás da namorada ao ver o outro levantar o punho.

"OK! OK! Chega disso!" – falei baixando a mão de meu chefe – "Não precisa exagerar!" – sussurrei-lhe sorrindo.

"Precisa sim!" – ele exclamou altamente fazendo-me corar – "Desculpe." – ele sorriu sem-graça.

"Bobo..." – voltei a andar saindo à frente de todos.

"Que foi? Não vai brigar comigo de novo, vai?" – ele indagou um tanto exasperado.

"Andem logo!" – respondi já indo comprar os ingressos.

"Espere Kagome!" – ouvi sua voz cada vez mais alta – "Eu pago!" – ele exclamou segurando minha mão que já mexia na bolsa em busca da carteira.

"Você já pagou o almoço." – falei tentando me soltar.

"Eu faço questão! Eu... eu..." – ele suspirou me encarando seriamente – "Deixe-me pagar... Por favor!"

"Inu-Yasha..."

"Por favor!" – ele insistiu sorrindo levemente.

"Mas não vá se acostumando... Não vou te deixar pagar tudo pra mim!"

"Tudo bem..." – ele sorriu puxando a carteira do bolso – "Quatro, por favor." – ele pediu logo recebendo os ingressos – "Vamos logo aí atrás!" – ele exclamou chamando a atenção de Miroku e Sango, que trataram de nos alcançar.

Sorri sentindo as tão conhecidas mãos de meu chefe me guiarem pelo corredor escuro que levava a sessão de cinema. Mãos tão quentes que envolviam as minhas docemente enquanto eu sentia meu coração alterar o batimento e de minha face um longo sorriso escapar. Quando me dei por conta já estava sentada ao seu lado com uma das mãos ainda unidas a dele. Senti-me aquecer mais e mais devido a nossa grande proximidade. Ele sorri me olhando brevemente e logo desviando a atenção a imensa tela de cinema onde o filme estava por começar. Sorri deixando um suspiro escapar enquanto me aconchegava mais ao seu lado. Como se nada mais existisse...

"Estavam tão bonitinhos!" – Sango exclamou ao sairmos lá de dentro.

Erro meu me deixar pelo 'Como se nada mais existisse...'

"Quem via podia afirmar que eram um casal!"

"Ah... não enche Miroku!" – Inu-Yasha bufou bebendo em pouco do refrigerante enquanto esperávamos pela comida.

"Tão fofos!" – Sango insistia apertando as bochechas do namorado.

"Sango..." – sibilei suspirando.

"Quêêêêêê?"

"Para com isso... Até parece que a gente estava mesmo, como é? Hum... LINDINHOS!" – exclamei soltando outro suspiro.

"Mas estavam mesmo!"

"Ah... Sango para com isso! Não tem mais graça!"

"Pior é que tem!" – Miroku riu.

"Se não quiser virar um meio-monge morto fique de boca fechada!"

"Ok! Ok!"

"Abriu a boca!" – Inu-Yasha levantou o punho fazendo Miroku se encolher.

"Parem vocês dois, a comida já está chegando!" – exclamei bebendo um pouco de suco de maracujá.

Éh... eu realmente precisava me acalmar. Não sei por que esse súbito nervoso, tremedeira de perna, vontade de gritar pro mundo todo ouvir: EU AMO O INU-YASHA! Ao menos acabaria com as provocações como as anteriores... ou não? Ah... e daí se é verdade? Sim, eu sei! Está claro o que eu sinto por meu chefe, mas eu não consigo evitar! É algo maior que eu!

"Sério, vocês estavam lindos demais!" – Sango retomou a conversa após um tempo em silêncio.

"Se você parar com isso Sango, eu te conto uma coisa quando voltarmos pra casa." – falei resolvendo pedir ajuda. Ela entende melhor de sentimentos do que eu...

"Inu-Yasha que hora vamos?" – ela prontamente indagou sorrindo.

"Pode ser depois que comermos, certo?"

"Tudo bem..." – concordei suspirando.

"Você está bem Senhorita Kagome? Parece meio enjoada. Por acaso está grávida?"

"GRÁVIDA?" – Inu-Yasha alterou-se atraindo a atenção da maioria das pessoas ali presentes. Que mania essa dele! – "Desculpe..."

"Nada disso Miroku... E não precisa se alterar desse jeito Inu-Yasha."

"Como não me alterar? Do jeito que dá trela pra aquele Kouga eu podia esperar algo do gênero!"

"De novo a história do Kouga! Por que sempre que estamos bem você vem com o nome dele? Que droga Inu-Yasha!" – puxei minha bolsa levantando e deixando-os para trás.

É sério! Enche-me o saco ficar batendo na mesma tecla! Kouga isso! Kouga aquilo! Pois ele te fará mal! Ele é um grande idiota! Blá, blá, blá! Chega em um ponto que cansa! Adentrei o banheiro feminino com raiva fazendo algumas mulheres me olharem. Mas também o que importa? Escorei-me em um canto tentando me acalmar. Inu-Yasha fora longe demais desta vez!

"Tudo bem?" – Sango pediu adentrando o banheiro e se aproximando de mim com um leve sorriso.

"Ele me cansa Sango! Me cansa!" – exclamei nervosamente. As raivosas lágrimas já borrando a face alterada.

"Shhhh... Não fica assim amiga..." – Sango me abraçou apertado – "Você sabe como ele é... Ele só quer te mostrar que o Kouga não é a pessoa certa!"

"Como se eu pudesse me apaixonar por outro além dele!"

"Ele só tem medo de te perder para outros... Especialmente para o Kouga!"

"Ele não presta atenção quando eu digo que o amo? Só a ele?"

"Ele acha que é apenas uma brincadeira!"

"Mas essa brincadeira foi longe demais!" – me afastei um pouco dela – "Sango eu o amo! Amo mais que tudo!"

"Eu sei... eu sei..." – ela sorri segurando minhas mãos fortemente – "Agora enxugue esse rosto e vamos pra casa!"

"Ta..." – forcei um sorriso limpando o rosto e respirando fundo – Vamos!

Saímos do banheiro voltando para a mesa onde Miroku e Inu-Yasha nos esperavam. 'Você está bem?' Inu-Yasha prontamente indagou um tanto alterado. 'Claro! Por que não estaria?' indaguei encerrando a conversa. Logo estaríamos em casa e eu poderia finalmente aliviar meu peito...

**OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO**

Olá pessoal! To postando mais cedo! Hehehhe! Bom... Espero que gostem desse capítulo tanto quanto do outro! Hehehhe! Agora vamos às reviews que hoje tem um monteee!

**Sacerdotiza**Que nada! Pode deixar review à vontade! Eu AMOOOO reviews! Hehehehhe! . Bjuxxxx!

**aline cristina: **Sem problema! Eu sei como é quando querem ocupar o pc... u.u Ninguém te deixa em pazzz! Auhauhauau! . Bjuxxxx!

**Natsumi Takashi**hehehhe! Esse meu Inu anda violento mesmo! Uahauhauaua! Fazer o que? Alguma coisa ele tinha que fazer pra brigar com a k-chan... u.u huaauhuaauh!. Bjuxxxx!

**Algum ser**Sem problema! O que importa é que agora vc encontrou o nome da fic, néh? Uahuauahuhua! Disculpi pelo final... hehehheh, mas eles TINHAM que brigar! Isso é importantíssimo! Se não eu não teria nada pra escrever! Auhauhauhauh! Olha... eu bem que já tentei matar o Inu, mas nunca consegui... u.u Ele sempre escapa... uahauhuahuha! Brigadinho por me colocar como autora e história favorita! Hehehhe! . Bjuxxxx!

**mc-chan: **Demorei um pouco pra postar néh? Hehehhe! Me desculpe pelo final... uahuahuauh! XD Mas eu precisava que terminasse bem nesse ponto... uahauhuah! Que bom que ta gostando da fic! Hehehhe! . Bjuxxxx!

**eeeeu: **hehehe! Realmente o Inu é muito complicado de se entender... u.u Muitas vezes eu fico sem saber o que escrever, pois ele é imprevisível! Hhehehe! . Bjuxxxx!

**Tmizinha** uahuahuahuahuahuaha! O Inu é bem doido mesmo! Não para de brigar com a k-chan! Uahuahuah! Como eu nunca tinha escrito uma fic grande, eu quis que ele fosse um tanto retardado... nem santo nem demônio... uahuahuahu! Que bom que vc ta gostando da fic!ahshuahuah! . Bjuxxxx! **Uchiha Lara**Vou te responder com antecedência...** SIM! **A Kagome vai voltar a trabalhar com o Sesshoumaru! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Não me mateeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Eu quero viver pra terminar de contar essa história e pra assistir a Copa do Mundo! E ainda tenho que saber o final do Harry Potter e do Inu-Yasha! Uhuahuahuahuh! Ah! Desculpe pelo SE... mas é que eu num posso revelar se vai acontecer ou não... hihihiih! SUSPENSE! Auhauauh! . Bjuxxxx!

**Lillyth-chan: **hehehhehe! Que bom q ta gostando da fic! Uahueuhaeu! Pergunta 1: Olha... os capítulos eu posto quase sempre nos sábados, mas hoji abri exceção! Jiuasjdaijaijdia! Pergunta 2 : A fic tem 26 capítulos, mais o prólogo e o epílogo... mais ou menos isso... ok? Hehehehhe! . Bjuxxxx!


	19. Capítulo 18 Myouga's Boliche

December Love

Capítulo 18 – Myouga's Boliche

**18 de dezembro de 2005 – Domingo**

Sorri mirando o teto acima de minha cabeça. Sentia-me livre... Livre da carga que até ontem eu carregava. Aliviada por ter compartilhado com Sango meus medos, angústias, raivas, incompreensões e principalmente por ter admitido amar Inu-Yasha, mesmo tendo quase certeza de que ele não sente, e nunca vai sentir, o mesmo por mim. Sorri ainda mais vendo Sango abanar a mão em frente a meus olhos.

"Ainda está viva?"

"Claro que sim!" – sentei-me no sofá mirando Sango e Miroku.

"Ouviu o que eu disse?"

"O que Sango?"

"Vamos ao boliche hoje!"

"Éh? Que legal!"

"É sim Senhorita Kagome! Eu, Sango, você e..."

"E...?" – indaguei distraidamente. Erro meu, não?

"O seu amado Inu-Yasha, é claro!"

"Miroku! Não comece!"

"Qual é Senhorita Kagome? Eu ouvi você dizer isso è Sango ontem à noite!"

"Hum..." – senti-me enrubescer lentamente – "Bom... eu... não tenho como contestar perante isso, tenho?" – sorri sem-graça encolhendo-me no sofá.

"Não se preocupe! Não contarei nada a ele!" – Miroku declarou sorrindo.

"Obrigada." – sorri ainda constrangida por meus dois companheiros saberem de tão íntima informação.

"Mas isso não quer dizer que vou parar de encher o saco de vocês! Pombinhos!"

"Miroku! Ele não gosta de mim!"

"Ele te disse isso?"

"Bom... não, mas... é o mais obvio, não?"

"Por que? Você é uma garota maravilhosa Senhorita Kagome! Não tire conclusões precipitadas dos sentimentos dele! Só continue sendo você! Até que se sinta preparada para revelar o que sente a ele!"

"Isso nunca vai acontecer!" – exclamei me encolhendo ainda mais.

"Por que não Kagome?"

"Por que... eu não quero ouvi-lo dizer que não sente o mesmo!"

"E se ele sentir Senhorita Kagome? Você vai perder de estar ao lado dele por um medo infantil?"

"Vou..." – suspirei tentando me aquecer inutilmente – "Prefiro não arriscar..."

"Kagome!" – Sango exclamou com indignação.

"Acho melhor assim..."

"Mas...!"

A conversa morreu ao bradar agudo da campainha. Permanecemos imóveis até a campainha insistir outra vez impacientemente. Finalmente Miroku levanta-se indo atender ao chamado barulhento. Não me surpreendi em ver Inu-Yasha ali reclamando da demora para atender uma simples porta já que todos estavam ali naquela mesma sala a qual acabara de adentrar.

"Pare de reclamar um pouco Inu-Yasha!" – exclamei já cheia de tanta reclamação por parte dele.

"Hump!" – ele calou-se cruzando os braços e sentando no mesmo sofá que eu permanecia.

Pisquei meus olhos diversas vezes encarando-o surpresa. Ele nunca havia feito nada do que eu havia lhe pedido! O que havia acontecido para agora, de uma hora para outra, ele ter me "obedecido"?

"Você está com febre?" – indaguei repousando uma das mãos em sua testa.

"Que foi sua louca?" – ele retirou minha mão com violência do local onde estava, me encarando furiosamente.

"Que bom que está bem!" – sorri divertida apesar da atitude irritada por parte dele.

"Hum?" – ele me indagou com a sobrancelha levemente elevada.

"Você nunca havia feito algo que eu havia lhe pedido se tratando de fechar a matraca, reclamar ou de seus maus modos." – sussurrei-lhe enquanto acariciava-lhe levemente a face avermelhada. Seria de frio?

"Ah... por isso..." – ele sorriu levemente envolvendo sua mão na minha – "Sua mão está gelada, sabia?" – ele sussurrou-me de volta com um persistente sorriso malicioso.

"Desculpe."

"Eu posso esquenta-la pra você, se quiser." – o maroto sorriso aumentou fazendo uma veia pulsar em minha testa.

"Idiota!" – exclamei soltando minha mão violentamente da dele cruzando os braços.

"Que foi?"

"Fique quieto!" – resmunguei desviando o olhar para a janela aberta.

"Ta bom..." – ouvi-o suspirar se calando.

Que idéia é essa agora? Ficar obedecendo todas minhas "ordens"? Se ainda fosse um bom propósito, mas pelo que vi é somente pra me irritar! Segurei-me ao máximo para não acabar brigando outra vez com ele. É melhor deixar pra lá... Sorri retornando a atenção a todos ali presentes e não mais fitando a janela. Minutos depois, saímos para o local combinado. Myouga's Boliche, era como chamavam o dito lugar. Não era muito grande, mas extremamente aconchegante. Uma pequena lanchonete e algumas mesas faziam parte do cenário, que não deixava de ter as típicas pistas de boliche e os sanitários. Sorri vendo Inu-Yasha ser o primeiro, e o mais animado, a adentrar o local. O seguimos para sua "pista da sorte".

"Antigamente eu costumava ser o melhor dessa pista!" – ele sorriu sentando-se esparramadamente em uma das cadeiras à frente da pista – "Mas acho que estou um pouco enferrujado."

"Que nada!" – sorri levantando-o – "Mostre-nos do que é capaz!"

"Kagome..."

"Por favor!" – implorei com um leve sorriso formado nos lábios.

"Ta bom, ta bom!" – ele pegou uma das bolas após programar a máquina – "Mas lembre-se: estou enferrujado!" – ele tornou o olhar para os pinos encarando-os seriamente. Em um rápido movimento já víamos a bola rolar pelo chão em direção dos pinos espalhando-os completamente. Strike!

"Uhu!" – sorri pulando em seu pescoço e beijando-lhe as bochechas – "E isso que estava enferrujado!"

"Calma aí! Foi só sorte!"

"Sorte nada, malandro! Você é demais!"

"Kagome, não exagere!" – ele sorriu tentando acalmar minha euforia.

"Nem vem Senhor Modesto!"** – **sorri abraçando-lhe forte – "Você é o melhor, pra mim..." – sussurrei-lhe beijando-lhe outra vez a face quente.

"Éh?" - ele me sussurrou de volta e eu assenti levemente – "Em que sentido?"

"Inu-Yasha!" – censurei-lhe indignadamente soltando-lhe e me sentando 'emburrada'.

"Você sabe que estou brincando..." – ele sorriu segurando uma de minhas mãos fazendo-me corar intensamente, enquanto Miroku ia jogar.

"Éh... sei... Sabichão!"

"Ora, ora! Olha quem resolveu aparecer!" – um senhor parou em nossa frente de braços abertos.

"Senhor Myouga! Que prazer revê-lo!" – Inu-Yasha levantou-se cumprimentando o dito cujo.

"Mas quem é essa bela mocinha que está aí? Sua namorada aposto!" – ele sorriu fazendo-me corar pelo comentário. Sabe, néh? Seria um sonho Inu-Yasha comigo, não seria?

"Não, não Senhor Myouga!" – ele sorriu ajudando-me a levantar – "Essa é Kagome, minha amiga!"

"Ah! Prazer!" – sorri cumprimentando-o alegremente.

"O prazer é todo meu, minha jovem!" – ele sorriu sentando-se junto a nós – "Olhe o que está desperdiçando Inu-Yasha!"

"Oh, não Senhor Myouga! Somos só amigos! Não éh?" – ele me indagou sorrindo e eu só afirmei com um leve e desanimado sorriso.

"Desperdício, desperdício, desperdício! Ainda está atrás daquelas vadiazinhas de plantão, ou...?"

"Acalma aí Senhor Myouga! Eu cresci, sabia?" – ele sorriu tornando a segurar uma de minhas mãos geladas – "Eu disse que Kagome e eu somos só amigos... AINDA! Espere mais um tempo pra ver se ela não vai estar caidinha por mim!"

"Inu-Yasha!" – ralhei outra vez puxando minha mão e cruzando os braços.

"Que foi meu bem? Hum?" – ele sorriu brincando com algumas mechas do meu cabelo.

"Pare com isso Senhor Convencido!"

"Parem vocês dois! Não vão brigar outra vez, vão?" – Sango insistiu seriamente.

"Senhorita Sango e Senhor Miroku! Quanto tempo! Lembro-me de vocês quando ainda não tinham dez palmos de altura!"

"Éh! Faz mesmo um bom tempo Senhor Myouga!" – Miroku sorriu cumprimentando-o após Sango.

"E então? Juntaram os trapos?"

"Senhor Myouga!" – Sango exclamou totalmente vermelha.

"Ainda não... Mas é cedo!"

"Olha Miroku! O tempo passa! Olhe pra mim! Um velho caduco!"

"Menos Senhor Myouga! Menos!" – Sango sorriu levemente.

"Ei! Kagome! Sua vez!"

"Q-que?" – olhei para Inu-Yasha que apontou para a pista de boliche – "O-o que? Eu não sei jogar isso!"

"É fácil!"

"Pra você deve ser!"

"Ora vamos!" – Inu-Yasha levantou sorrindo e me puxou junto – "Vem eu te ensino!"

"Eu nem sei pegar a bola!"

"Calma eu ensino isso também!"

Sorri vendo-o pegar a bola pronto para passar seus "conhecimentos" para mim. Sorri ainda mais ao sentir-lhe praticamente me abraçar para mostrar-me como se segura a bola e sussurrar-me algumas dicas. Foi uma noite espetacular, eu posso dizer. Inu-Yasha estava muito atencioso comigo e muito gentil! Isso já era algo para ganhar a semana! Ainda mais com seu sorriso junto ao meu...

OooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooO

Hello! Tudo blz? Desculpem-me pela demora, mas eu tive um pequeno (grande) problema com a net e com o monitor (podre) do pc do pai (q o idiota do meu irmão insiste em dizer q é dele... u.ú). Bom... agora estou de vorta! Uhuuuuuuuuuuuu! Uhaushiuahisuhuhaiushuahuih!

**Reviews!**

**Obrigadinho pelas reviews a: Algum ser **(hehehheh!Q nada! Pode deixar reviews a vontade! Uahauuahauh!) **Andressa **(q bom que gostou da fic! Heheuhuheue!)**Paty-love inuyasha 4ever**( o Inu é um burro mesmo... vai demorar mais um pouquinho pra ele se tocar do que realmente se passa ali... u.ú Burroooooo! Uahuhsuhauhsuhuas)**Lillyth**(que é isso! Pode "perturbar" a vontade!ahuauhuhuahuah), **Ayame-Kagome**(uhauhauhauh! Eu tbm já fiquei assim! Minha mãe quase me matou ao me ver às 5 da manhã sentada lendo! Uahuahauhauh!).

DESCULPEM PELA DEMORA PESSOAL! Bjuxxxx pra vocês e até o próximo capítulooooo!


	20. Capítulo 19 As forças que me atraem

December Love

Hello meus amores! Eu volteiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Uhauauhauhauuah! Não tenho nada pra comentar da fic... u.u É nada mesmo... u.u

**Ok! Vamos às reviews!**

**Algum ser: **Não desanima não!. hihihhihihi! Que bom que gostou do capítulo... e da fic tbm! Uaushuahushua!

**eeeu: **É o seguinte... no capítulo 17 eles não disseram que se amavam de verdade... Desde o começo da fic eles vivem dizendo que se amam, não sei o que... Mas era só uma brincadeira deles dois... Agora, como a K-chan mesmo disse: A brincadeira foi longe demais! Uhuahuauha! Entendeu? No capítulo 17 eles estavam de brincadeira... . hihihihihi! Esclareci a dúvida? Uasuhuahs!

**Uchiha Lara: **Aiai... Eu sei que é uma pena eles se separarem, mas é assim que tem que ser! Há planos mirabolantes em meu cérebro quanto a isso... uhuhuhuuhuh! E pode ter certeza de que qualquer um estaria mto feliz ao lado do Inu!uuahauah! Olha... eu sei que eles tão enrolando demais, mas é que... T.T Não se preocupe eles logo **"**ficarão juntos**"**... Ah... sobre o motivo dela voltar pra Kyoto... Dá pra esperar até o próximo capítulo? Se não der pra esperar muito avisa que eu prometo que posto o próximo capítulo sábado ou domingo, tah? É que a resposta está mesmo no capítulo 20! Uahsuauhasuha!

**Ayame-Kagome**Que bom que ta gostandu da fic! Ahsuahushua! Ainda vai demorar alguns capítulo pro Inu e pra K-chan ficarem juntos! Aushuahushuhaus!

**NOOOOOOSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAA**! Acho que tenho que me desculpar com todo mundo! GOMEN NASAI MINNA-SAN! Mas… eu vou revelar uma informação super, hiper, mega, ultra cobiçada por vocês… POIS EU JÁ NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS A ENROLAÇÃO QUE EU FIZ ATÉ ELES FICAREM JUNTOS! Ò.Ó PORCARIA EU SOU UMA IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOOOOOOOOOTA! Inspira, expira, inspira, espira….

CONTAGEM REGRESSIVA………….. FALTAM 5 CAPÍTULOS PARA O PRIMEIRO BEIJO….

**PS: **eu não me agüentei… u.u hehehhe… BEJUXXXX!

Capítulo: 19 – As forças que me atraem

**19 de dezembro de 2005 – Segunda-feira.**

Esse dia passou quase que em branco... Nada de ESPETACULAR ou EXTRAORDINÁRIO! Mas não deixou de ser mais um dia ao lado de Inu-Yasha, tanto na empresa, quanto em casa. Acho que estou ficando viciada na companhia dele! Pelo menos nos momentos em que ele está sendo gentil comigo!

Conseguimos sair da empresa lá pelas 19:00 horas, e Miroku já estava enlouquecido conosco. Sango, é claro, lhe pediu mil desculpas pela demora! Inu-Yasha e eu só rimos. Um coro festivo! Alegre! Era como todos nós estávamos, não só um ou dois...

"Cozinha! Cozinha! Sango vai pra cozinha!"

"Ora Miroku! Se estava com tanta fome, fosse cozinhar você!"

"Minha querida eu só não quis botar fogo na casa!"

"Há há há! Se duvidar você cozinha melhor do que eu!"

"Calma Sango! Não espere por um milagre também!" – Inu-Yasha sorriu sentando, ou melhor, deitando no sofá.

"Bom é que o rapaz aqui nem é folgado!" – sorri sentando no chão escorada ao sofá que Inu-Yasha permanecia.

"Ah... Hoje foi cansativo!"

"Hoje, ontem, antes de ontem..." – provoquei fitando-o com o canto dos olhos.

"Kagome..." – ele ameaçou como se soubesse algo de mim.

"Quê...?"

"Pára com isso!"

"O quê...?" – insisto com o mesmo tom brincalhão.

"Me dá um beijo?"

"Que!" – indaguei estupefata ao pedido repentino.

"Só quero um beijo seu, por que?"

"Seu folgadoooooo! Acha que sou o que? Uma vadia que fica distribuindo beijos por aí?"

"Que é isso Kagome!" – ele sorriu maliciosamente – "Além do mais, você me ama não?"

"Afh... Pare de achar que é o gostosão, ta Don Juan!"

"Mas eu sou seu gostosão minha linda!" – ele deixou a mão resvalar fazendo-a acariciar meus cabelos, o que me enrubesceu extraordinariamente!

"Nem vem que aqui não tem!"

"Sobe pro sofá comigo, sobe!"

"Eu vou é subir um belo tapão na sua cara!"

"Ta bom eu paro! Eu paro!" – ele suspirou deixando de me acariciar as madeixas. Por que ele fez isso? Tava tão bom! – "Seu humor não está muito bom hoje, não é?"

"Acho que é culpa do tédio... Realmente não há nada pra se fazer!"

"Por que você não quer..." – ele falou logo soltando outro sorriso pervertido.

"Inu-Yasha..." – alertei encarando-o seriamente.

"Tudo bem! Tudo bem!" – ele se calou fazendo-me sorrir.

Sim eu sei que é só brincadeira, mas isso irrita às vezes! Mas não que eu não sinta um frio na barriga quando ele fala esse tipo de coisa ou diz que me ama! Não que eu ache que seja verdade, mas... ele fala tão docemente que me ama que meu coração não agüenta, minha pele se arrepia e eu não deixo de ficar ao menos um pouco constrangida! "Amo você!" ele me sussurrou aos ouvidos e as sensações que falei antes tornaram a aparecer junto com um leve sorriso e a resposta igualitária que escapou sincera por meus lábios.

Por mais incrível que pareça Miroku, que sentou-se no outro sofá após "tocar" a namorada pra cozinha, não comentou nada a respeito... nem uma vírgula sequer... Sorri ao perceber que ele estava me dando uma trégua nas provocações... Afinal, não é todo dia que se sabe de quem a amiga gosta e não fica soltando piadinhas infames por aí... Ao menos até que ele apanhe do Inu-Yasha, só aí ele costuma se calar! Tempos depois a tão esperada janta estava pronta para ser desfrutada pó nós... E que janta! Olha... não consigo nem imaginar onde a Sango pode ter aprendido a cozinhar tão bem assim! Só sei que adorei o que nos fora servido, não só pela comida da minha amiga ser ótima, mas também por Inu-Yasha estar ali comigo sorrindo e me fazendo sorrir... Não sei que força é essa que fez meu coração ficar atraído e totalmente mergulhado em amores por ele... Realmente é algo inexplicável! Mas eu adoro me sentir assim...

"Hoje a noite está linda, não é?"

"Aham..." – olhei para meu lado vendo Inu-Yasha ali parado e me sorrindo levemente.

"É incrível como você fica linda nas noites de lua cheia... Não que você não seja linda nos outros momentos, mas... fica ainda mais maravilhosa..." – ele sorriu levemente se aconchegando mais ao meu lado.

"O-obrigada..." – sorri com a pele avermelhada que certamente ele percebeu. Desviei o olhar para a lua acima de nós que brilhava intensamente.

"Dizem por aí que a lua cheia abençoa os casais apaixonados..."

"É?" – indaguei tornando a fitá-lo. Ele acena positivamente com a cabeça sorrindo levemente.

"Inclusive nós dois..." – senti suas mãos deslizarem por minha cintura enlaçando-me em um amplexo pelas costas.

"Jura?" – ri sentindo-o repousar a face quente ao lado da minha.

"Claro que sim..."

"Bom saber..." – sorri deixando-me levar por aquele momento único que talvez nunca torne a acontecer... Eu realmente precisava aproveitar...

"Ei pombinhos! Saiam da sacada que a neve está aumentando e há possibilidade de nevasca!"

"Menos Miroku! Muito menos!" – Inu-Yasha exclamou com o tom um tanto irritado.

"Desculpe estragar o momento, mas a Sango disse que não quer dormir em um iglu!"

"Tah, tah!" – ele resmungou vendo Miroku se retirar – "Já estragou mesmo..." – ele soltou um suspiro cansado enlaçando minhas mãos e me guiando para dentro do prédio.

Queria ter lhe dito que Miroku não havia estragado nada! Que eu apenas queria que ele continuasse ali, ao meu lado, me falando coisas lindas, doces, românticas... Mas por mais que eu tente, eu não consigo... Tudo trava em minha garganta e eu acabo por engolir as palavras... Conformei-me com o medo e apenas sorri seguindo-o... calada...


	21. Capítulo 20 As pequenas coisas da vida

Hello! To voltando! To voltando! Não precisam puxar as armas! Ainda sou muito nova pra morrerrrrrrrrrrr! Uahuahuahuha! Desculpem, mas dessa vez a desculpa é REALMENTE muuuuuuiiiiittttoooo horrível! É q só o pc do meu pai tem net e... O disco rígido do pc dele foi COMPLETAMENTE destruído! O.O Mas felizmente o técnico veio aqui hoje e colocou net no meu pc! Heheheh!

Como eu não tenho muito tempo hoje, agradeço a: **Uchiha Lara** ( Olha... realmente não faço idéia de onde tiro essas coisas, pq de experiência própria não foi! Hehehhehe!), **Lillyth **(axo q vc num havia dito naum... hehehe sou mto grata!XD), **eeeu **(até axo q ele esteja passando um pouco dos limites com esses ataques de Miroku... uahusauhsuha), **Aline Cristina **(não c preocupe por num ter comentado! Eu entendo! Hehehhe). Obrigadão gente! Me fazem muuuuuiiittttoooo feliz!

**FALTAM 4 CAPÍTULOS PARA O PRIMEIRO BEIJO... **

**OSB: **acho q a maioria não vai gostar desse "primeiro beijo", mas... u.u Eu já decidi q vai ser daquele jeito! Uhuahuauau! Não é nada picante e até achei sem graça... mas... veremos mais pra frente... ihihihihihih (risada maléfica... XD)! Bjuxxxx!

**Ps: **quem está lendo minha outra fic **"Asagi Sakura"** vai ter q esperar um pouquinho pq to reescrevendo o capítulo 4! XD Obrigadinha pela atenção e vamos a fic!

**December Love**

Capítulo 20 – As pequenas coisas da vida

**20 de dezembro de 2005 – Terça-feira**

Meus orbes se abrem ao sentir tão doce toque em minha face me acordando das lembranças...

**...:Flash-Back:...**

Lá estávamos nós... sentados no mesmo ambiente... entediados... Sem ao menos meia idéia de algo interessante a fazer... Ao não ser Inu-Yasha levantar a questão que define o por que de estarmos ali...

"Pronto agora não vai mais dormir em um iglu Sango!" – Inu-Yasha informou respirando fundo.

"Você gostaria de dormir em um! Pois eu é que não!"

"Ora! Se sente tanto frio à noite durma com Miroku! Já que ele é seu namorado!"

"E você? Por que não dorme com a Kagome,ein?"

"Por que ela me mataria se eu fizesse isso!" – ele sorriu fazendo-a cruzar os braços – "E eu definitivamente quero estar vivo para poder pedir a Kagome em casamento!"

"Inu-Yasha!" – censurei olhando-o estupefata com tais palavras.

"Ora Kagome! Não precisa esconder que me ama! Todos sabem!"

"E sabemos mesmo!" – Miroku e Sango afirmaram em coro fazendo-me corar até o último fio de cabelo. Ora! Eles sabiam do que era realidade, não dessa brincadeira que Inu-Yasha insiste em continuar!

"Ah... sabem!" – sorri constrangida com o assunto puxado.

"Não precisa ficar com vergonha meu bem!" – Inu-Yasha sorriu acariciando minha face levemente e me dando uma piscadela rápida.

"Eu... !" – não pude nem terminar meu "protesto", e o telefone começou a tocar em seu habitual desespero. Estendi minha mão e o recolhi da mesa de centro olhando o número que me chamava – "Puxa já estava na hora!"

"Que?" – Inu-Yasha indagou curiosamente.

"Oiê!" – atendi o aparelho sorrindo ainda mais que antes – "Fazia tempo que não ligava seu bobão!"

"_Ora Kagome! Eu não parei um minuto nesse mês! E você por acaso parou!"_

"Claro que parei! Seu irmão não me escraviza, sabia?"

"Só podia..." – Inu-Yasha suspirou espichando-se mais no sofá.

"_Bom saber! Pois a Rin vai ir pra junto dele..."_

"Oh! Sério! Que ótimo! Assim poderemos voltar a conversar!"

"_Kagome... Você terá que voltar..." _

"O... O que... o que disse!" – exclamei sentindo meu coração se apertar. Ora! Após tudo que passei vocês ainda acham que eu quero voltar pra Kyoto!

"Não que eu não queira te deixar aí! Sei que seu sonho era se mudar pra Tokyo e tudo mais, mas... Kagome a questão é seu irmão..."

"O que? O que aconteceu?" – senti-me aflita com a mais recente informação. Ora! O que tinha a ver meu irmão nessa história!

"Kagome... seu irmão está internado no hospital..."

"Co-como!"

"Os médicos estão tentando descobrir o que ele tem e... Kagome eu estou fazendo o possível para ajudar, mas você sabe que nada é fácil em Kyoto... não nessa época..."

"Eu compreendo... Mas... vai ficar tudo bem, não vai?"

"Creio que sim, minha querida... Estamos fazendo o possível e continuaremos, eu prometo!"

Ouve um pequeno silêncio, onde ele não falava, eu não falava, nem ninguém ao meu redor... Eu quis pensar nisso como um sonho que eu despertaria do nada e estaria tudo bem... Mas não é bem assim...

"Vou te buscar dia 26, tudo bem?"

"Sim, sim... claro..."

"Vai dar tudo certo eu prometo... Você vai ver!"

"Eu confio em você Sesshoumaru..."

"_Pode confiar.."._ – outro breve momento de silêncio se fez entre todos _– "Tudo bem aí em Tokyo?"_

"Sim, sim! Está indo tudo bem na empresa!"

"Não na empresa! Com você,e... com seus namorados! Hãn?"

"Sesshoumaru! Até parece que não me conhece!" – respondi corando com o comentário dele.

"Uhm... vai dizer que não achou ninguém ainda Kagome?"

"Não, eu não achei!"

"Olha, olha! O mês já está acabando! E o seu vai acabar antes do previsto!"

"Eu vim aqui pra trabalhar esqueceu?"

"Ah! Mas é bom relaxar às vezes, ein? Veja a Sango e o Miroku! Não perderam tempo!"

"Você é que pensa! Eles demoraram um montão!"

"Então não cometa o mesmo erro Kagome..."

"Tah, tah..." – sorri olhando rapidamente para Inu-Yasha ao meu lado – "Não vou cometer..."

"Acho bom mesmo!"

"Mas você também não o cometa, ok?"

"Por que me diz isso?"

"Não se faça de desentendido! Já conversamos sobre ela!"

"Ora... você me pegou!"

"Ainda não se falaram, não é?"

"Não... Mas prometo que não vou demorar!"

"Acho bom!" – sorri arrumando-me melhor no sofá.

"Agora tenho que ir... A comida chegou!"

"Agora que você vai jantar?"

"Eu disse que não havia parado!"

"Ta bom! Boa janta então!"

"Obrigado Kagome e até dia 26!"

"Até!"

"Lembranças a todos em especial para meu irmãozinho!"

"Ta bom!" – ri olhando para o "irmãozinho" dele.

"Boa noite..."

"Boa noite..." – desliguei o aparelho colocando-o sobre a mesa outra vez.

"Pensei que aquele idiota não fosse mais parar de falar!"

"Por que Inu-Yasha? Só por que eu estava dando mais atenção a ele do que a você?"

"Não!" – ele se indignou cruzando os braços – "É por que ele é um idiota!"

"Ele mandou lembranças pra vocês! Em especial pro 'Irmãozinho' dele!"

"Que ele vá pro inferno!"

"Não fale assim Inu-Yasha! E se ele estivesse doente e você aqui longe dele, hãn?"

"Eu ia dar graças a Deus!"

"Ora não fale assim!" – ordenei deixando minha face escorar-se em seu ombro – "Por mais que vocês briguem um é importante para o outro! Sei que é difícil admitir, mas vocês precisam um do outro..."

"Eu não preciso daquele idiota!"

"Mas é claro que precisa... Todos nós precisamos..."

"CAH! Não fale bobagens!"

"Mas é verdade Inu-Yasha!" – Sango exclamou sorrindo de leve – "Eu perdi meu irmão e você não sabe o quanto me dói isso! Só se você passa por algo assim pra entender a importância que eles têm em nossa vida!"

"Elas têm razão Inu-Yasha..."

"Ah! Não me encham!"

"Shhhhh... Não fale assim..." – sorri enlaçando-lhe o braço e me aconchegando perto de seu corpo.

"FEH!" – ele retrucou fazendo birra, mas logo se rendendo e soltando um suspiro – "Ta eu sei e daí!"

"E daí... que eu adoro você!" – sorri brincando com algumas mechas de seu negro cabelo.

Silenciamos... Não havia nada pra se dizer e eu não queria ter que lembrar que os deixaria em breve... o que era quase impossível... Abracei-me com força ao braço de Inu-Yasha tentando impedir as lágrimas de rolarem. Funcionou, mas eu percebi que ele sabia que havia algo errado, mas... É melhor deixar pra lá...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

"Que foi Inu-Yasha?"

"Você me parece um tanto tristinha... O que aconteceu?"

"Nada... só estou cansada..."

"Não me diga que está cansada daqui?"

"Não, não! Eu estou cansada de cansada! Você sabe! Sono, dor de cabeça... essas coisas..."

"Ora Kagome! De onde tirou esse sono! Outra festinha no apartamento de cima?"

"Não... me deu insônia sei lá do que!" – menti sabendo exatamente os vários motivos que me atordoaram noite passada.

"Olha Kagome, se não quiser não precisa me contar seus motivos... Mas saiba que vou estar ao seu lado sempre que precisar! Me ouviu? Sempre!"

"Obrigada!" – sentei-me na cama caindo, em seguida, nos braços tão protetores de meu doce amado.

"Te amo..."

"Também te amo..." – sussurrei deixando o riso escapar dos lábios.

"Eu já vou ir, ta?"

"Por que! É cedo!"

"Onze horas da noite não é cedo minha querida!"

"Já são onze horas?"

"Sim! Se nós saímos da empresa às nove horas! Queria que fosse o que? Sete?"

"Ora! Só pensei que fosse mais cedo que isso!"

"Ta bom... ta bom... Agora me abraça forte!"

"Ta..." – sorri realizando-lhe o pedido.

"Uhm! Que abraço gostosoooo!" – ele riu beijando minha bochecha que se aqueceu instantaneamente.

"Quer que eu vá até a porta com você?"

"Não precisa... Você estava quieta e eu vim mexer com você... Pode voltar a descansar..."

"Se você diz..." – sorri voltando a me deitar e sendo coberta por ele.

"Boa noite Kagome..." – ele sorriu beijando minha face outra vez e se levantando.

"Boa noite Inu-Yasha..." – respondi vendo-o se distanciar e ultrapassar a porta a fechando em seguida...

Nem tudo o que estava me ocorrendo eram coisas boas, mas nem todas ruins... São desses momentos que eu gosto de lembrar... Os momentos em que eu me encontro feliz ao lado das pessoas que amo... Mesmo que um dia as deixe, quero viver esses momentos para jamais esquecê-las... É tudo o que eu quero agora...


	22. Capítulo 21 Ciúmes!

Que ódio! Esse site tirou as falas que estavam em itálico no outro capítulo! Ahhh! Eu tinha deixado tão bunitinho! Droga!XP uahuhsuhuahuhsuha Espero que não tenha ficado muito confuso na hora do telefonema do Sesshoumaru sem estar em itálico... Aff... u.u MASSSS... Tudo bem! XD uahuhauhauha! Deixemos quieto!

REVIEWS!

**Lillyth: **Vou ser sincera... Não gostei muito da cena do beijo... ¬¬ Achei muito fraquinha... XP uahuahah! Mas vamos ver, não é? Espero que mesmo assim você goste, pois... O INU FALA UMAS COISINHAS TÃO LINDAS PRA ELAAAA! (olhos brilhando de emoção)... uahuhauhahha!

**Uchiha Lara: **Bom... acho que TALVEZ ela volte pra Tokyo... mas isso mais pra frente... ainda não tenho a data certa, mas... acho que vai demorar... um pouquinho... XD Claro! Se eu quiser faze-la voltar afinal... o Inu pode ter sido apenas mais um na vida dela, não? uhuhuhuhuhuh! Aiaiaiaiaiia! Não sei mesmo se vc vai gostar do beijo... u.u Eu acho que já disse que não gostei, néh? uahuahuahuha! XP Mas vamos ver o que vai dar...

**FALTAM 3 ACPÍTULOS PRA O PRIMEIRO BEIJO...**

**PS:** Espero que não se decepcionem muito com esse beijinhu... u.u auhuahuahuah!

E agora... Tcharã rã rã! Um dos meus capítulos favoritos de December Love! Espero que gostem! Apesar de que o próximo capítulo é muito melhor... u.u auhsiduhuahiudhiuah! Bjuxxx!

**December Love**

Capítulo 21 – Ciúmes!

**21 de dezembro de 2005 – Quarta-feira.**

O sol já estava no alto... Meia volta completa indicando o meio-dia... Sim essa manhã me fora calma e normal. Bom... quase normal, não é? Normal seria eu estar em Kyoto cuidando dos afazeres do Senhor Sesshoumaru e não estar em Tokyo cuidando dos afazeres do irmão dele! Mas eu estou bem aqui! Esse local é maravilhoso, as pessoas são maravilhosas... é o lugar que eu sempre sonhei estar! E ainda mais nesse belíssimo restaurante aqui perto da empresa! Só duas quadras virando à direita! Muito aconchegante esse local onde Miroku, Sango, Inu-Yasha e eu nos encontramos. Sei que muitos devem pensar "Miroku? Mas o Miroku nem trabalha com eles!". Fato: Sango o convidou assim que soube onde íamos almoçar, afinal, Miroku AMA comidas estrangeiras! E essa brasileirinha, brasileirinha era de dar água na boca!

"AH! Não podia ter sido mais prazeroso!" – Miroku exclamou ao terminar o almoço.

"Estava maravilhoso! Temos que vir aqui mais vezes!"

"Tem razão Kagome!" – Sango sorriu largando o copo vazio sobre a mesa.

"Éh..." – Inu-Yasha concordou vagando o olhar por nosso redor.

"Procurando algo?" – indaguei fitando-o de canto de olho.

"Não, não, nada... só... tenho a estranha sensação de que já estive aqui."

"AH! Inuzinho que prazer em revê-lo!" – ouvi a minhas costas. Quase que automaticamente me virei para encarar uma garota ocidental fitando o rapaz mencionado carinhosamente. Mas, sabe aquele "carinhosamente" cheio de desejo? Ardente paixão? Esse "carinhosamente"...

"Eu... conheço você?" – ele prontamente perguntou com a sobrancelha elevada.

"Não lembra de mim, Inuzinho?"

"Eu não lembro! Desculpe, eu...!" – ele se calou arqueando as sobrancelhas. Seus orbes negros analisando cada parte do corpo da recém chegada – "Melissa?"

"Até que enfim Inuzinho!" – ela aumentou o sorriso puxando uma cadeira e sentando-se separando-me de Inu-Yasha. Preciso lhes informar que eu cerrei meus dentes com toda a força? – "Quanto tempo que você não vinha! Pensei que fosse me deixar esperando pra sempre!" – a garota entreabriu um sorriso alcançando a mão de Inu-Yasha que permanecia sobre a mesa – "Mas eu sabia que você ia voltar pra mim..."

"Hãn... Melissa...!"

"Não precisa explicar Inuzinho!" – o sorriso da **tal** Melissa aumentou. Hum? Ah! Sim... esse "tal" soou bem do jeito que vocês imaginam – "Desde que você fique comigo... Como prometeu..."

"Olha Melissa, você é demais mesmo! Uma garota adorável e tudo mais, mas...!"

"SHHH... Inuzinho..." – senti a respiração congelar em meus pulmões ao vê-la segurar o rosto de meu chefinho entre suas mãos – "Só continue de onde paramos..." – ela continuou aproximando o rosto do dele.

"Melissa..." – Inu-Yasha murmurou tentando se afastar da garota.

Por que essa garota não percebe que... que... Ah! Droga! Nem pensar não consigo direito! Isso me deixa muito alterada! Mexe muito comigo! Me enche de... de... CIÚMES! Meu coração parece parar de bater!

"Hãm, hãm... Desculpe interromper, mas..." – bati as mãos fortemente sobre a mesa deixando o dinheiro de meu almoço ali ao me levantar – "acho melhor eu ir andando. Vejo vocês depois..." – não evitei um olhar gélido sobre Inu-Yasha.

"Kagome...!"

"Até mais pra você também... Inuzinho..." – provoquei dando-lhe, em seguida, as costas e rumando para fora do estabelecimento.

Em questão de segundos eu me encontrava fora do restaurante totalmente desnorteada, sem saber para que lado seguir. Meu coração batendo forte, o vento cortando minha face, o frio envolvendo-me por completo. Exceto por um lugar: minha mão. Sim... senti-a ser envolvida por algo quente do qual me desvencilhei irritada.

"Kagome..."

"O que foi? ... Inuzinho?"

"Pare com isso, Kagome!"

"Parar com o que... Inuzinho?"

"Pare! Pare! Pare!" – senti-o segurar meus braços firmemente me puxando pra perto de si – "Pare, por favor!" – ele implorou seriamente.

"Me diga então... Parar com o que? Inuzinho?"

"Pare logo com esse apelido idiota e...!"

"Ah... me perdoe! Não sabia que esse apelido era... EXCLUSIVO!" – pronunciei-me sarcasticamente.

"Kagome, entenda! Eu já fui sim apaixonado pela Melissa um dia e pretendia pedi-la em namoro, mas...!"

"Então por que não pede? Ela está lá! Toda sua! Eu digo para o Houjo cuidar dos negócios hoje! Vai lá, vai! Não se preocupe!"

"Kagome! Eu não a amo mais!"

"Ha, ha, ha! Que piadinha mais sem graça!"

"Kagome... ela..." – ele respirou fundo encarando-me nos olhos – "Ela pertenceu a um passado que eu sequer lembrava! Pare com esse ciúme bobo!"

"Eu não estou com ciúme!" – exclamei sentindo-o me abraçar lentamente.

"Não?" – ele indagou-me dando uma leve risada.

"Não..." – sorri enquanto enlaçava meus braços em sua cintura.

"Então acho que foi só impressão..."

"É... foi sim..." – escorei minha face em seu peito quente e levemente agitado.

"Tudo bem então..." – ele me abraçou mais forte – "Sabe de uma coisa?" – ele se pronunciou após um curto silêncio.

"O que?"

"Eu gostaria de estar na praia agora.. Relaxando..."

"Ia ser bom pra você..."

"Pra nós."

"Nós?"

"Sim... eu e você... na praia japonesa... Desfrutando das belezas de lá... Só nós dois..." – ele sussurrou causando-me um arrepio – "O que você acha?"

"Eu..." – suspirei abraçando-me mais a ele para poder sentir aquele perfume que eu tanto amo – "Se você quiser..."

"Ótimo! Vamos lá agora mesmo!"

"Tudo bem aí?" – afastei-me um pouco dele para ver Sango e Miroku ali perto de nós.

"Claro Sango!" – sorri para ela que retribuiu.

"Por que não estaríamos bem?" – Inu-Yasha indagou segurando minha cintura mais firmemente.

"Ué! Do jeito que vocês dois são, Sango e eu pensamos que estavam destruindo a cidade!"

"Calminha! Não é pra tanto!" – sorri um tanto sem-graça.

"O máximo seria a Kagome me espancando, mas...!"

"Inu-Yasha!" – exclamei indignada com o comentário.

"Que foi meu moranguinho lindo?" – ele sorriu enquanto me dava um beijinho de esquimó.

"Afh..." – suspirei repousando minha face ao lado da sua – "Você vai me enlouquecer... eu estou dizendo... Vamos acabar indo os dois pro hospício!"

"Desde que no mesmo quarto que você eu não tenho nada contra..."

"Inu-Yasha, quer parar de ter aulas de 'taradismo' com o Senhor Meio-Monge Miroku?"

"Que foi?" – ele indagou-me em um tom inocente.

"Ih! Agora o Miroku fundou uma nova 'religião', éh? Em vez de monges budistas ele tem como adeptos monges taradistas!"

"Isso aí Sango!" – ri juntamente com ela enquanto Miroku soltava um sorriso indiscreto.

"Não é má idéia... Que tal escolhermos um nome, hein Inu-Yasha?"

"Vish! Não me bota no meio disso pervertido!" – Inu-Yasha riu apertando-me mais contra si – "Vai que a Kagome resolve começar a me bater como a Sango faz com você, hein? Não vai sobrar nada de mim! A menina tem força!"

"Então quer dizer que ela bateu em você? Ah... eu nunca faria isso!"

"Ah... é... Não faria mesmo..." – respirei fundo me afastando completamente de Inu-Yasha.

"Por acaso está duvidando de mim?"

"Não Melissa... não estou..." – sorri começando a seguir em direção de Sango e Miroku, mas... vocês devem saber o que aconteceu, não é?

"Fique aqui! Você prometeu ir à praia comigo!"

"Inu-Yasha..." – encarei-lhe a face séria – "Tecnicamente eu não prometi nada..."

"Mas disse que iria! Quer, por favor, fazer isso por mim?"

"Você pode muito bem ir sozinho."

"Não vou sem você!" – ele sorriu segurando minhas mãos carinhosamente.

"Então a vadiazinha vai com você?"

"Engraçado... é a segunda pessoa que repara a qualidade de vadia em mim..." – sorri sarcasticamente.

"Agora chega!" – Inu-Yasha esbravejou ao meu lado prendendo-me em seus braços – "Porcaria! Kagome, já pedi desculpas por aquilo! E merda, Melissa! Não fale isso dela! Ela em hipótese alguma pode ser considerada algo do tipo!"

"Antigamente você não pensava assim..." – sorri sentindo as lágrimas beirarem os olhos. Maldição! Ainda me dói lembrar daquilo!

"Meu Santo Buda! O que eu fiz pra merecer mulheres tão cabeças duras em minha vida?"

"Me solte se sou tão incomodativa assim!"

"Kagome! Pare de besteiras! Por favor!" – ele respirou fundo me apertando mais contra si – "Você é a pessoa mais importante da minha vida!"

"Ah... Pensei que EU era a pessoa mais importante da sua vida!"

"Melissa... por favor!" – ele fechou os olhos respirando fundo – "É hoje que vocês me matam!"

"Opa! Isso ta melhor do que no cinema!"

"Cala boca Miroku!" – Sango exclamou cravando um soco na cabeça do namorado.

"Melissa..." – Inu-Yasha começou após um tempo em silêncio – "Eu já te amei, sim... Mas isso ficou no passado! Aquele Inu-Yasha que você conheceu não existe mais! E ele jamais tornará a existir! Agora pare de insultar minha namorada!"

"NAMORADA?" - Sango, Miroku, Melissa e eu exclamamos em um coro surpreso.

"Que foi? A Kagome é minha namorada! Não é?" – ele encarou-me com um sorriso doce fazendo com que minha face surpresa fosse tomada por um sorriso.

"Sou sim..." – aumentei o sorriso dando-lhe uma leve piscada.

"Então... é ela que você ama..."

"É sim..." – ele sorriu acariciando minha face levemente, mas foi o suficiente para me fazer corar.

"Ótimo..." – ouvi a voz de Melissa soar chorosa antes de ouvir passos apressados se distanciarem.

"Escutem... essa estória de namorada...!"

"É mentira, Sango!" – sorri encarando Sango após me afastar um pouco de Inu-Yasha.

"Mentira?"

"Sim... foi só uma maneira que encontrei de tirar a Melissa do nosso pé sem que Kagome e eu tivéssemos que discutir mais." – Inu-Yasha sorriu para Sango.

"Ahhh... Agora entendi tudo! Realmente pensei que a Senhorita Kagome havia enlouquecido por aceitar namorar o Inu-Yasha!"

"Você quer morrer hoje, não é Miroku?" – Inu-Yasha fechou a mão com força fazendo Miroku se esconder atrás de Sango.

"Chega! Chega!" – pendurei-me no pescoço de Inu-Yasha fazendo-o me encarar surpreso – "Meu namorado e eu temos que ir à praia agora, não é?" – indaguei-lhe sorrindo levemente.

"Temos sim... Minha amada..." – ele sorriu retirando minhas mãos de seu pescoço segurando-as docemente – "Só vou ligar pro Sergay vir buscar a gente..."

"Co-co-como é?" – Miroku indagou caindo na gargalhada – "Ele é um Ser-Gay!" – ele continuou rindo e pude notar Sango tentando controlar-se para não acompanhar o namorado.

"Não tenho culpa do nome do homem ser esse, tenho?" – ele indagou pegando o celular e discando os tão conhecidos números de seu empregado – "E se ele for gay mesmo? Deixa ele..."

Minutos depois nos despedimos de Miroku e Sango seguindo em direção do "lugar maravilhoso" que Inu-Yasha insistiu que eu conhecesse. Passamos o caminho todo em um silêncio constrangedor. Desviei o olhar do chão para a face de meu "Chefinho" que me encarava discretamente. Pude vê-lo desviar o olhar constrangido para a janela, o que fez-me rir baixinho.

"Olhe isso!" – senti suas mãos puxarem-me para perto de seu corpo – "Diga-me se não é uma maravilha!" – ele sorriu e eu mirei o local a nossa frente.

Algumas nuvens no céu que mostrava-se em um mesmo tom de azul-claro, pássaros flutuando nos ares enquanto o vento gelado movia-se rapidamente. O mar azul beijando a praia docemente... A areia da praia coberta pela neve da noite passada e as árvores balançando no mesmo ritmar do vento. Um verdadeiro paraíso gelado.

"Vamos, Kagome!" – ele abriu a porta do carro puxando-me para perto de si.

"O-o que?"

"Vamos lá!" – ele começou a correr em direção da praia.

"Mas está muito frio!"

"Esse friozinho não é nada!" – ele sorriu parando de correr enlaçando minhas mãos em seu pescoço – "E qualquer coisa eu te aqueço..."

"Ah..." – sorri repousando minha face em seu peitoral enquanto observava o mar.

"Isso tudo... nunca me encheu de alegria como para as outras pessoas..." – ele começou depois de um tempo em silêncio.

"Não?"

"Não... Eu... sempre fui isolado... Ninguém brincava comigo, ninguém conversava comigo... Nunca tive amigos... Só a Sango e o Miroku que muitas vezes não podiam passar o tempo comigo..."

"Por que isso?" – senti uma agonia dentro de mim fazendo-me abraçar-lhe mais forte.

"Não sei... Por isso até hoje eu sou rude com os outros e quero afasta-los... Agora que tenho muitas posses eles se aproximam de mim, entende?"

"Uhum..."

"E antes me desprezavam... meu pai conseguiu um bom emprego juntou dinheiro e então nos deixou uma gorda herança... Dali em diante, fiquei rodeado de 'amigos'... Isso é patético!" – senti-o me apertar mais contra si.

"Eu entendo... Só querem se aproveitar..."

"Isso... Desculpe se algum dia lhe insultei, ou quis lhe afastar de mim, mas... é tipo uma barreira que eu criei entre mim e os outros... Sinto muito..."

"Não se preocupe com isso..." – sorri soltando um suspiro e me aconchegando mais em seus braços calorosos – "Eu entendo perfeitamente sua situação..." – parei de fitar o mar calmo para repousar minha face ao lado da sua, enquanto fechava os olhos.

"Eu te amo... muito..."

"Eu também te amo..."

"De verdade..."

"De verdade..." – sorri respirando fundo.

"Obrigado por estar comigo... minha Kagome..."

"Eu que agradeço..." – sorri ao sentir-lhe apertar-me ainda mais.

"Vamos sentar?" – ele indagou me soltando após algum tempo.

"Como é?"

"Vamos!" – ele sentou na 'areia branca' sorrindo – "Sente ao meu lado!" – ele sorriu batendo na neve ao seu lado.

"De jeito nenhum! Enlouqueceu?"

"BAH!" – ele segurou minhas mãos puxando-me para seu colo – "Então sente aqui..."

"Você é louco..."

"Por você, meu amor..." – senti sua face repousar ao lado da minha após seus braços enlaçarem minha cintura.

Sorri enquanto fitava o mar sentindo a leve e calma respiração de meu chefinho em meu pescoço. Pude sentir seus lábios tocarem minha pele fazendo com que um arrepio me percorra por inteiro. Sorri ainda mais ao ouvir um murmúrio de "Eu te amo" perto dos ouvidos. Escorei-me completamente em seu peito fechando os olhos enquanto sentia a brisa passar por nós.

**CONTINUA...**


	23. Capítulo 22 A inauguração da boate

Heeeeellllllloooooooo meus queridos, amados, idolatrados leitoressssss! To tão entusiasmada com a fic que cheguei a postar esse cap dias antes do previsto! Mas... EU AMO ESSE CAP E NUM PODIA MAIS DEIXA-LO GUARDADO NA MEMÓRIA DO PCCCCCCCCCCC! Uhuahuahuhauha! LEIAM! LEIAM! LEIAM! Esse cap! Amu eliiiiiii! T.T  chorando de emoição! Uahuhauhashah! Acho q exagerei... u.u' auhuahushuah!

REVIEWS!

**Bia Landgraf: **o.o Calma! Aquele capítulo foi tão fraquinho! O.o Eu sinceramente prefiro esse (e como prefiroooo! 'olhos brilhando')! Ficou tão lindiuuuuuuu! T.T uahuhauhauha! Mas que bom que aquele cap também ficou legal! Uaushuahsah! Mas esse simplesmente é muito mais emocionante! Muito mais quente! UHUHUHU! Leia! Leia! Bjuxxxx!

**MaryHimura: **ohohohoho! Nada de beijos ou bitoquinhas até o dia 24 de dezembro! Uahuhauhuauha! Isso faz parte do meu plano secreto! Uahuahuaha! Nesse cap aqui (tão linduuuu!) eu seriamente em colocar um beijinho, maaaaaaaaaasssssss... u.u Sem comentários! Auhuhuhuhuhuha! Bom... o que nos resta é esperar... E nem falta tanto! Já estamos no dia 22! XD Bjuxxxx!

**manu higurashi: **Hihhhihihih! Se acertarem as duas antas vão... mas... o irmão da K-chan... u.u Estou pensando seriamente nesse caso... Hum... merece uma investigação profunda... auhsuuahsuhauh! Bom... eu posso dizer q a K-chan não vai contar pro Inu q vai embora, ele descobriu através de outra pessoa (meio óbvio de quem estou falando, não? o.ô uahuauaa), e o que ele vai fazer? Uhuuhuhuhuhu! Isso só lendo o cap 24! Não conto, não conto, não conto (sou birrenta... uahahuahhauha... XD)! Ah! Não tem graça se ele for juntooo! Auhsuhausuah! O QUE VAI ACONTECER REALMENTE COM ELES É... SURPRESAAA! E o Inu realmente diz q a ama... (Leia! Leia! Leia e descubra! XD) Mas mesmo assim acho q ela num quis acreditar...u.u Bobinha... fosse eu... XD uahuhauhauhah! Bjuxxxx!

**Lillyth: **Ohoho! Se vc achou lindo o cap anterior então leia esse! Mto mais fofo! Mto mto mto mais! Mto mais tudo! Auhsuhaushuahuhsuhauhsuhauhsuh! Olha, sinceramente eu não fui muito com a cara do 24º cap... u.u Mas até q ficou bacana... hihihihihh! Olha... não quero q se decepcione depois se não gostar do bju pq... tah! Já falei q ficou fraquinho! Ajsijdiajisdjisjaiodjiajsijda! Mas é sério! Prefiro o do 26º cap... u.u 26º e provavelmente último... T.T O que? Eu disse **PROVAVELMENTE**? Alguém anote isso, por favor, sim? Uahuhaha! Bjuxxxx!

**FALTAM APENAS 2 CAPÍTULOS PARA O BEIJOOOOO!**

**OBS:** 2 cap para o fraco beijo... u.u'''''''''

**OBS 2**:Eu se fosse vocês, parava de ler as porcarias que eu escrevi antes desse capítulo e pularia direto pra história... Esse cap ficou realmente mto bunibuni (como diria minha prima)! Aushuahuhsuha!

**December Love**

Capítulo 22 – A inauguração da boate

**22 de dezembro de 2005 – Quinta-feira**

Encontro-me nesse exato momento sentada sobre o sofá na sala... Os olhos perdidos na janela sem cortinas da sala... Os pensamentos voando com as lembranças do dia anterior. Não que tenha acontecido algo comigo e com o Inu-Yasha, mas... aqueles momentos foram reconfortantes... Ah... se eu pudesse voltar no tempo viveria tudo igual novamente...

**...: Flash-Back:...**

"Esse lugar é realmente muito bonito..." – murmurei após um longo tempo em silêncio.

"Eu sabia que iria gostar..."

"Éh?"

"Aham... mulheres gostam de coisas bonitas e românticas..." – ele sorriu beijando-me a bochecha – "Sango me disse isso um dia..."

"Disse?" – indaguei desconfiada.

"Disse, mas talvez não lembre mais... isso faz muito, muito tempo..."

"Eu imagino..." – suspirei apertando seus braços entorno de minha cintura.

"Posso te contar um segredo?"

"Pode..."

"Eu te adoro muito... e isso aumenta cada vez mais e mais... Tanto que não consigo mais viver sem te ver um dia... Preciso de você em todos os momentos de minha vida, todos os segundos, todos os milésimos de segundo..." – ele apertou-me mais fortemente contra si – "Eu não quero mais ficar sem você ao meu lado..."

"Eu também te adoro muito, meu Inu-Yasha..."

"Sim... Todo seu..." – ele riu aos meus ouvidos – "Não me deixe... Você promete ficar pra sempre comigo?"

"Como?"

"Mesmo que o mundo acabe você vai ficar comigo, não vai? Aconteça o que acontecer, não vai me deixar, não é?"

"Eu..." – por um instante pensei em lhe prometer... mas eu não podia... Não sabendo que meu irmão precisava de mim em Kyoto.

"Você... promete?"

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Hum?"

"Não me entenda mal... Eu gosto muito de estar com você, te abraçar te fazer carinho, mas... eu não preciso prometer algo do tipo, preciso?"

"Eu..." – senti-o afrouxar o abraço.

"Eu não posso prometer nada agora, Inu-Yasha."

"Por que não?"

"É muito complicado, e... eu... eu..." – respirei fundo desvencilhando-me de seus braços para encarar-lhe a face séria – "Acredite em mim, Inu-Yasha... Eu te amo mais do que ninguém, mas... esse momento não é apropriado para fazer esse tipo de promessa..."

"Sei..." – ele desviou o olhar para a neve – "Tem algo a ver com aquela ligação do Sesshoumaru?"

"Tem sim..." – murmurei soltando um suspiro – "Mas não se preocupe com isso."

"Não me preocupar?" – ele levantou os olhos me encarando com irritação – "Você tem estado estranha Kagome, eu respeito se você não quiser contar, mas... Isso me deixa preocupado! E muito! Eu te amo! Te amo demais! Não me diga quando eu tenho ou não que me preocupar com você, entendeu? Me preocupo a todo instante, se quiser saber!" – ele levantou ferozmente pegando o celular e ligando para alguém.

"Inu-Yasha... olhe pra mim..." – pedi parando a sua frente enquanto ele mirava o céu.

"Pra que?"

"Olhe aqui!" – segurei-lhe a face com as mãos fazendo-o me encarar – "Não faça isso comigo... Não me ignore!" – mordi os lábios inferiores sentindo as lágrimas beirarem os olhos perigosamente – "Não pense que eu não lhe prometo por que sou como aquelas pessoas que quiseram se aproveitar de você! Eu não lhe prometo por que é caso de vida ou morte e eu esperei que você fosse me entender! Mas agora eu percebi o quão egoísta você é!" – soltei sua face distanciando-me um pouco dele.

"Ka-kagome!" – senti-o segurar meus braços com força – "Me desculpe... eu... Sou um idiota mesmo!" – seus braços envolveram-me em desespero – "Eu só queria ficar ao seu lado pra sempre..."

"Eu também quero ficar com você pra sempre, Inu-Yasha, mas...!"

"Shhh..." – ele sorriu acariciando minha face levemente – "Eu sei... me desculpe..." – seus olhos âmbares encararam-me gentilmente enquanto sua mão resvalava de meu rosto para minha nuca. Senti minha face ser gentilmente guiada para perto da dele – "Eu te adoro demais, meu Anjo..." – pude notar seus orbes fecharem-se lentamente enquanto ele aproximava ainda mais nossas faces.

Meu coração disparou e a respiração descompassou no mesmo instante da primeira brusca badalada em meu peito. Sentia-me aquecer cada vez mais enquanto a distância entre nós resumia-se a poucos milímetros. Entreabri os lábios para murmurar algo, mas as palavras pareceram congelar na garganta. Já podia sentir seus lábios quase grudados nos meus quando uma buzina interrompeu o contato final. Afastei-me um pouco dele virando-me na direção do barulho vendo o carro de Inu-Yasha ali parado.

"Droga..." – Inu-Yasha respirou fundo enlaçando minha mão – "Vamos pra casa?"

"Claro..." – murmurei ainda vermelha.

"Posso te contar outro segredo?"

"Pode..." – sorri levemente enquanto mirava o sol se pondo.

"Você fica ainda mais linda corada."

Sorri ainda mais constrangida. Aquilo não era para ter sido um encontro romântico ou algo parecido, mas... foi o que acabou acontecendo... Ou quase acontecendo... Guiados pelo motorista dele, fomos pra casa para mais uma noite de descanso...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

"Kagome! Kagome acorda! Planeta Terra chamando Kagome!"

"Hum?" – olhei para o sofá ao lado vendo Sango rindo – "Falaram comigo?"

"Não Kagome! Com o disco voador que passou ali pela janela!"

"Desculpe... eu estava... pensando em algumas coisas."

"Em mim?"

"Que?" – quase saltei do sofá ao ouvir aquela tão conhecida voz se pronunciar ao meu lado – "I-Inu-Yasha? O que faz aqui?"

"Ué? Não posso visitar o amor da minha vida?"

"Ta... esquece..." – suspirei cruzando os braços.

"Mas estava pensando em mim ou não?" – ele me indagou com o típico sorriso maroto.

"Não necessariamente..." – revelei desviando a atenção à janela fechada – "Só... pensava em tudo que me aconteceu ultimamente..." – menti lembrando que o havia feito noite passada.

"Ah..." – ele sorriu ao me ver tornar a dar-lhes atenção – "Bom... Queríamos saber se você quer ir numa boate que vai abrir hoje. Sango, Miroku e eu vamos, você quer ir também? Ou prefere ficar pensando na vida?"

"Às vezes é bom pensar no que fizemos!"

"Mas não sempre!" – ele continuou em tom debochado – "OK! Chega de pensar no que passou! Você vai e ponto final!"

"O que? Eu nem...!"

"Já decidi!" – ele insistiu rindo – "Nem que vá arrastada!"

"Ta eu vou! Mas que saco!"

"Eu sabia que concordaria comigo amor!"

"E como discordar?"

Sorrimos em conjunto... todos nós... Sango, Miroku, Inu-Yasha e eu... Não sabia se era uma idéia julgada por boa ir a um lugar assim... Não que eu não gostasse de sair, pois eu adoro! A questão era o local... Geralmente eu prefiro algo mais calmo que uma boate.

Não posso dizer que minutos depois nós saímos, pois vocês sabem como são as mulheres, não sabem? Põe roupa, tira roupa, coloca outra, tira de novo... Meia hora se maquiando e o que dá isso? Umas duas, três horinhas? E o que mais? Duas mulheres de calça Jeans, camiseta bem colada ao corpo com um grosso casaco por cima... cabelo solto ou preso... Maquiagem leve, mas transformadora. E o que mais da nisso tudo junto? Dois homens olhando pra você e pra sua amiga, quase babando, com os orbes espantados e um típico sorriso malicioso na face do meio-monge budista...

Agora sim! Depois dessa visita ao guarda-roupa e às maquiagens, seguimos à dita boate. Há quarteirões de distância pudemos perceber onde ficava o local a ser visitado, não só pela superpopulação que ali havia, mas também pelo grande letreiro colorido que piscava incansavelmente. Tivemos que parar duas quadras antes do local festivo para, então, seguir a pé.

"Não sei onde está melhor, aqui fora ou lá dentro." – falei a Sango sorrindo.

"Então vamos entrar pra ter certeza!" – ela sorriu me puxando juntamente com Miroku para dentro do local. Senti minha restante mão ser envolvida por algo e mirei-a por alguns segundos, logo fitando Inu-yasha me seguir de perto.

"Vem dançar!" – Miroku exclamou puxando Sango – "Venham também!"

"Depois Miroku! Depois!" – Inu-Yasha exclamou me arrastando para uma mesa que acabara de vagar.

"Ei! Eu queria dançar!" – exclamei após me sentar à sua frente.

"Pode ser depois? Pensei em tomar algo primeiro!"

"O que?"

"Sei lá! Sake ou...!"

"Não Senhor! Você não vai tomar sake!"

"Por que não?"

"Pra ficar bêbado? De jeito nenhum!"

"Ta bom! Então... um suco?"

"Natural de preferência E... sem açúcar!"

"De que planeta você veio?"

"Do planeta de quem quer viver e não morrer em acidente de carro!"

"O que o açúcar tem a ver com isso?"

"Nada... eu só prefiro sem ele. É mais gostoso!" – sorri vendo-o me fitar com a sobrancelha levemente elevada.

"Tudo bem então... Você vai querer agora ou depois?"

"Agora, né! Depois nós vamos dançar, esqueceu?"

"Não... não esqueci..." – Inu-Yasha respirou fundo olhando para o salão lotado.

"Gostariam de pedir algo?"

"Hum?" – encarei a garota que estava parada em frente a nossa mesa – "Ah, sim! Dois sucos de..." – encarei Inu-Yasha interrogativamente.

"Laranja... Pode ser Kagome?"

"Claro!" – sorri concordando com o pedido – "E sem açúcar pra mim!"

"Ok!" – a...hum… atrevida, eu posso dizer... A atrevida garota fita meu companheiro alguns segundos soltando-lhe um sorriso malicioso coberto de desejo – "Voltarei já com seus pedidos..."

O sangue me subiu a cabeça! Também pudera! Tamanho fora o desaforo de tal olhar e sorriso contido da maior malícia que já pudera ser solta por alguém! Tudo bem que Inu-Yasha e eu éramos apenas amigos, mas eu realmente sinto-me enciumada por alguém tentar chamar sua atenção! E o pior de tudo é que Inu-Yasha a acompanhava com o olhar, até ela sumir por detrás do balcão!

"Que garota estranha..." – ele voltou o olhar sério pra mim – "Não acha?"

"Vadia, isso sim..." – sussurrei baixinho desviando o irritado olhar para a multidão, especialmente para Sango e Miroku que dançavam alegremente.

"O que disse?"

"Eu? Nada..."

"Podia jurar que você falou algo."

"Então jure!"

"Que foi? Por que toda essa exaltação?" – ele exclamou segurando a minha mão que não apoiava a cabeça. Por que ele tinha que perceber alguns de meus sentimentos? Como ele pode me conhecer tão bem em tão pouco tempo? – "Não pensa que eu poderia ter algum interesse nela, pensa?"

"Penso."

"Ora Kagome! Eu já disse que lhe amo, não disse? Por que cargas d'água acha que eu poderia querer outra além de você? Tudo bem que ela é bonitinha, mas...!"

"Aí é que está! Qual homem não procura uma 'bonitinha', hãm?"

"Eu!" – ele respirou fundo guiando meus olhos até os seus – "Quero mais que um rosto bonitinho, Kagome! Eu quero alguém que me entenda, que me faça desistir de tudo por ela, entende?"

"Sim, eu entendo..."

"Veja bem... Você disse que me entendeu, é mais que um rosto bonitinho, e sinceramente, sou capaz de largar tudo por você!" – ele sorriu enquanto acariciava minha face já muito rosada – "Eu quero você, ok?"

"Ok..." – minha voz saiu tão baixa que nem mesmo eu pude escutar a resposta positiva. Que poder é esse que ele tem sobre mim? Sempre me deixando sem jeito! Com falta de ar! Surpreendendo-me a toda hora! O que é isso?

"Ok então..." – ele sorriu puxando levemente minha face, enlouquecidamente rubra, para perto da sua. Eu podia sentir sua respiração calma chocar-se contra meu rosto enquanto os negros orbes fechavam-se lentamente. Meu coração batia desesperadamente e pra ajudar ainda mais, a respiração já estava me faltando dos pulmões.

"Aqui estão seus pedidos." – a seca fala ao meu lado faz-me voltar pra traz enquanto Inu-Yasha apenas abre os olhos lentamente.

"Obrigado." – ele respondeu enquanto a garota se retirava novamente para o balcão.

"Que 'Obrigado' mais seco!" – sorri vendo-o provar da bebida servida há pouco.

"Éh, éh! Foi sim..." – ele sorriu de volta ao largar o copo sobre a mesa.

"Vem!" – levantei puxando-lhe para que me seguisse – "Vamos logo!"

"Aonde vai?" – ele indagou enquanto levantava preguiçosamente.

"Vem! Vem dançar comigo!"

"Mas Kagome...!"

"Por favor!" – implorei abraçando-lhe pelo pescoço – "Por favor!" – sussurrei-lhe com um sorriso já formado nos lábios.

"Vamos."

"Ah! Eu amo você!"

"Eu também, mas vamos logo então!"

"Vamos!" – segurei-lhe a mão enquanto tentava encontrar Miroku e Sango de vista – "Achei eles. Vamos!"

"Vamos..."

Lentamente nos guiamos pela multidão até encontrar nossos amigos. Sorri vendo Sango parar a dança para me sussurrar um: "Mas que ciumenta!". Tornei minha atenção a Inu-Yasha que sorria enquanto segurava minhas mãos com carinho. Aquele momento podia durar o quanto quisesse... eu estava satisfeita tendo somente os âmbares orbes dele a me fitarem docemente...

**CONTINUA...**


	24. Capítulo 23 Dando um tempo

OIEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Cap 23! Cap 23! Amo esse cap, mas alguém sabe qual é o próximo cap? Auhdshahshduahuihsdu! Si! Si! Si! XD uauahuauha! BOOOOOMMMM... Vamos as...

**REVIEWS!**

**Lillyth: **Uhhhuhuhuh! Nem precisamos falar mais sobre esse cap do 1º beijo, afinal ele é o próximo a surgir, não? O 24º cap... aisjdaiodhasuhduah! Eu tbm amei o cap anteriorrrr! T.T uahshduahisudhsauhda! Que baum q vc gostoooo! XD To filix! Tô filix! Ahdhaushduahduhs! E como vc deve ter notado eu num demorei tanto pra postar esse cap! XD ausduhashdahsuh! Bjuxxxx!

**Bia Landgraf: **Tbm achei q aquele cap foi linduuuuuu! T.T ahushdhidhau! Eu tbm amo o Inu! Uauhahuauh! Que baum q vc amouuuu! T.T "chorando de emoição"... Desculpe, mas a K-chan já ta com a "passagem" reservada pra voltar para Kyoto... É IMPOSSÍVEL ela ficar em Tokyo... Mais adiante vc vai ver por que... n.n hihihiihih! Bjuxxxx!

**NÃO PERCAM O PRÓXIMO CAP DE DECEMBER LOVE! FINALMENTE O TÃO ESPERADO BEIJO!**

**PS:** esperado p vcs... auhsuidhiauhduiiuash

Boa leitura pessoallllll!XD

**December Love**

Capítulo 23 – Dando um tempo.

**23 de dezembro de 2005 – Sexta-feira**

Meus orbes insistiam em fitar fixamente os dele... É como se houvessem imãs que me fizessem prestar atenção em cada detalhe dele, em cada olhar... É difícil explicar, mas eu me sinto imensamente feliz por ele me retribuir os olhares, os gestos, os carinhos...

**...:Flash-Back:...**

Tomada por um breve impulso enlacei levemente minhas mãos ao pescoço de meu adorado acompanhante, que apenas sorriu repousando as mãos entorno de minha cintura. Aperto meus braços no pescoço de Inu-Yasha diminuindo ainda mais à distância entre nós dois... Distância que foi reduzida a milímetros, pouquíssimos milímetros os quais separavam nossos rostos que não deixavam de se encarar sob o lento som musical que eclodia no local.

"Ela é parecida com você, sabia?" – ele me indagou vendo a mulher que nos servira passar a centímetros de nós.

"Ei!" – exclamei segurando-lhe o queixo fazendo-lhe me encarar, já que ele seguira a garota com os olhos – "Você vai dançar comigo ou com **aquela **garota?" – indaguei-lhe seriamente fazendo-o sorrir e acariciar minha face que tinge-se de vermelho em instantes.

"Com você... minha Kagome..." – seu sorriso malicioso não tardou a aparecer, fazendo-me apenas suspirar e aconchegar minha face ao lado da sua.

Assim... ao som lento eu me encontrei colada a ele por um longo tempo. Sob o ritmo apaixonante deixávamos nos levar para um paraíso nosso... Um paraíso particular que só quem está perto do ser amado pode adentrar... E pra não quebrar o ritmo pude sentir, ao menos mais uma vez, os doces lábios de meu acompanhante aconchegarem-se em meu pescoço, fazendo-me estremecer em seus braços. Seu riso baixo só fez-me abraçar-lhe ainda mais fortemente, movimento ao qual ele retribuiu gentilmente. Será que ele quer me apaixonar ainda mais?

"Kagome, Miroku e eu vamos ir comer algo... vocês demoram ou querem que a gente peça pra vocês também?"

"Como?" – abri meus olhos a pouco fechados, vendo Sango um pouco sem jeito por estar interrompendo o nosso 'momento' – "Ah sim! Eu... hum... Sei lá! Inu-Yasha?" – me afastei dele vendo-o sorrir levemente.

"Você escolhe..."

"Por mim tanto faz!"

"A gente já vai Sango."

"Ta... e... hum... desculpe!" – Sango sorriu levemente indo à mesa com Miroku.

"Essa Sango não tem jeito..." – balancei a cabeça negativamente sorrindo.

"Ela é assim mesmo... Miroku tem sorte!"

"É sim..." – sorri vendo-os tentando decidir o que comer.

"Vamos lá?"

"Pode ser..." – sorri sentindo-o enlaçar minha cintura levemente.

"Ótimo..." – ele retribuiu o sorriso me guiando de volta à mesa.

Sentamos junto a eles para decidir qual prato degustaríamos. Minutos se passaram e a mesma atrevida garota veio nos atender. Como típico desse tipo de gente, ela ficava encarando Inu-Yasha, que permanecia olhando distraidamente pelo cheio salão. Aquilo já estava me irritando! Por mais que Inu-Yasha e eu não tivéssemos nada um com o outro aquilo realmente me irritava profundamente. Após anotar os pedidos, ela se retirou deixando-nos livres de sua presença inoportuna.

"Não ligue..." – Inu-Yasha declarou no momento em que Sango ia comentar sobre o comportamento da garota.

"Como?" – Sango indagou espantada.

"Não dêem bola pra essa garota..."

"E por que não daríamos?" – indaguei encarando-o com fúria, apesar dele não ter feito absolutamente nada – "Aquela tal de... de..."

"Kikyou..." – informou Miroku.

"Que seja! Essa talzinha está indo longe demais!"

"Não se exalte meu amor... Não vale a pena..."

"Será que não vê que só falta ela pular em você! Todo mundo percebe!"

"Eu sei, não sou cego. Mas eu me importo nem um pouco com ela."

"Ok então! Vou ao banheiro!" – levantei e saí a procura do local comentado sendo seguida por Sango. Ao localizar o local, o adentramos rapidamente. Por incrível que possa parecer, estava vazio – "Que ótimo!"

"Kagome, se o Inu-Yasha disse pra não dar bola, não dê!"

"Mas Sango, eu... É como se... como se eu fosse perde-lo! Entende? Mesmo não tendo nada com ele! Nada!"

"Nada, por que vocês são dois idiotas!"

"O que?" – indaguei indignada.

"Kagome!" – Sango segurou meus braços firmemente –" Me diga que percebeu como ele olha pra você, ou como sempre procura sorrir quando você o olha! Ou então o modo como ele te abraça, te mima e... Óh Céus Kagome! Ele te ama!"

"Não! Ele brinca que me ama!"

"Ele não está brincando Kagome! Eu nunca vi ele ser tão sincero!"

"Eu queria poder acreditar nisso..."

"Então acredite nele... acredite em mim..." – Sango sussurrou me abraçando levemente.

"Eu não consigo..."

"Sei que vai conseguir! Eu acredito em você!" – ela se afastou sorrindo – "Você vai ver! Mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai dizer que a ama de verdade!"

"Tomara que seja mais cedo..." – sorri já mais calma.

"Éh... tomara! Mas vamos voltar agora!"

"Certo!" – sorri acompanhando Sango.

Meu azar foi o sorriso se apagar em instantes... Nos mesmos instantes que eu vi a tal Kikyou sentada junto a Miroku e Inu-Yasha. "Não da bola, Kagome!" Sango exclamou ao ver minha face séria mirando-os indiscretamente. Sibilei um "Impossível" seguindo até a mesa que silenciou no momento em que cheguei. É tão difícil confiar, não?

"Uh! Não se incomodem! Continuem a conversa! Já estou de saída mesmo!"

"O-o que?" – vi a face antes calma de Inu-Yasha, agora inquieta.

"É surdo Inu-Yasha? Vou pra casa!" – sorri me afastando da mesa – "Boa festa pra vocês!"

"Kagome! Kagome!" – ouvi-o bradar antes de eu me pôr pra fora do local.

Meus olhos mais do que marejados de lágrimas, o coração badalando forte, minha mente gritando para ir pra casa... Passei pelas pessoas o mais rápido que pude esbarrando em algumas que reclamavam alto. Minha perdição foi bater de frente com um alto homem que, antes, dançava.

"Opa! O que temos aqui!" – ele sorriu maliciosamente enquanto alguns outros riam ao nosso redor – "Está perdida minha bela flor?"

"Não, não... eu... Sei bem pra onde vou, obrigada." – tentei desviar dele que insiste em se por em minha frente.

"Não tão rápido, meu doce... Que tal se divertir comigo um pouquinho, hãn?"

"Não obrigada, eu realmente preciso ir!" – sorri tentando outra vez seguir caminho, mas sendo barrada – "Por favor! Eu preciso ir!" –insisti olhando para trás e vendo Inu-Yasha, Sango, Miroku e **ELA** na porta da boate.

"Mas não é perigoso uma garota tão bela andar sozinha por aí?"

"Não se preocupe eu sei me defender bem, deixe-me ir!" – insisti uma terceira vez em vão.

"Ah, eu não permitiria que qualquer desastre pudesse ocorrer com você, minha pequena!" – ele segurou meu braço diminuindo a distância entre nós.

"Por favor! Eu preciso ir antes que...!"

"O que está havendo aqui?" – reconheci a voz de Inu-Yasha exclamar impaciente.

"Ora, ora! Se não é o nosso adorado Inu-Yasha!" – ele soltou uma gargalhada que seus companheiros acompanharam – "O que quer aqui?" – ele afrouxou meu braço permitindo-me ver meus amigos e **ELA**.

"O que quero? Isso não parece um pouco óbvio?" – Inu-Yasha tirou a grossa jaqueta que usava largando-a no chão e dobrando a manga das blusas restantes – "Solte-a já!"

"O que? Minha preciosidade?Ah! Não acha que duas é o suficiente pra você?"

"Hiten, não abuse da sorte seu desgraçado! Solte já a MINHA Kagome!"

"Sua, sua... Por que tudo tem que ser seu? Além do mais, ela não tem seu nome escrito, tem?" – ele sorriu maliciosamente me encarando – "A não ser que se tirarmos essa roupinha...!" – ele mal encostou no fecho de minha jaqueta e já estava caído no chão.

"Idiota, não toque-a!"

"Ora seu filho da mãe! Como ousou me tocar?"

"Cale essa boca imunda entes que eu tenha que cala-la!"

"O que está acontecendo?" – virei-me de lado vendo os seguranças da boate ali parados.

"Nada... nada..." – Inu-Yasha bufou estralando os dedos.

"Como nada?" – o segurança insistiu olhando-o ameaçadoramente.

"Foi esse idiota que veio me bater!"

"Tentando arrumar ajuda com os seguranças seu mentiroso desgraçado? Eu só lhe dei o que mereceu por encostar na MINHA Kagome!" – ele ralhou tentando bater no outro, mas sendo impedido por Miroku.

"Chega Inu-Yasha! Chega!"

"Deixe-me em paz Miroku!" – ele insistiu se libertando das mãos do amigo, mas encontrando as minhas a segurar-lhe os pulsos.

"Pare com isso..." – sorri levemente vendo a fúria de seu rosto transformar-se em preocupação.

"Você está bem, não está? Ele não a tocou, tocou? Ele nã...?"

"Shhh..." – sorri repousando uma de minhas mãos sobre seus lábios entreabertos – "Está tudo bem... está sim..." – sorri enlaçando-lhe a cintura e repousando minha face em seu peito quente e agitado.

"Mesmo?" – ele indagou apertando-me contra si.

"Sim..." – sorri ainda mais ao sentir seus quentes dedos brincarem por meus cabelos – "Não se preocupe..."

"Me preocupo sim... Eu te amo, esqueceu?"

"Não, não esqueci!"

"Quem ama se preocupa..."

"Eu sei..." – sorri fitando-lhe a face – "Vamos pra casa..."

"Vamos..." – ele me sorriu de volta enlaçando minha mão e chamando os outros.

Finalmente havia paz...

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

"Pensando em que?" – Inu-Yasha indagou acordando-me do devaneio.

"Na noite passada..." – sorri vendo-o ficar sério – "O que foi?"

"Não pense em ontem! Foi horrível!"

"Éh?" – indaguei-lhe com a sobrancelha elevada – "O que foi horrível?"

"O modo como me desprezou!"

"Quando?"

"Quando você, minha querida, viu Kikyou conversando conosco! O modo que foi fria quando lhe implorei para parar...! Não pense que vou esquecer tão cedo disso! Não pense que vou...!" – vi-o piscar algumas vezes – "O que vai fazer?"

"Te fazer parar!" – sorri engatinhando no sofá até encontrar seus quentes braços onde me abriguei.

"Ka-kagome..."

"Que foi?" – indaguei deitando minha cabeça ao lado da sua.

"Bom..." – ele sorriu abraçando-me e soltando um longo e demorado suspiro – "Nada... nada..." – ele sorriu fechando os luzidos orbes âmbares.

"Ótimo..." – beijei-lhe a face quente voltando a descansar minha face ao lado da sua.

Senti-me levemente embriagada, cansada, sonolenta... Meus olhos pesados fizeram-me adormecer ali mesmo... Nos braços dele, aquecida... Meu coração leve palpitando ritmadamente em um badalar calmo, pacificado, doce, gentil... Como o ritmo de uma música tocada por harpas, tranqüilizante e amável. Suspirei e meus olhos se abriram vendo meu querido chefinho ali adormecido. Sorri tamanha beleza possuía aquele ser, ao menos enquanto dormia! Suas feições tranqüilizavam-me como a música, me faziam sorrir e acariciar-lhe a quente face angelical. Seus orbes não tardaram a se abrir e encarar os meus docemente.

"Faz tempo que acordou?"

"Não..." – sorri beijando-lhe a face.

"Ah, bom..." – ele sorriu suspirando.

"E então? Aonde vamos hoje?"

"Não vamos a lugar algum!"

"Por que não Inu-Yasha?"

"Não quero vê-la emburrada outra vez! Nesses últimos dois dias só saímos pra nos incomodar! Primeiro a Melissa, depois a tal da Kikyou! Chega! Não vamos sair!"

"Ah, há,há, sinto muito pombinhos, mas Sango e eu estamos de saída!"

"Vocês podem ir! Eu estou falando da gente!" – ele insistiu apontando diversas vezes de si para mim.

"Ei!"

"A Senhorita fica!"

"Mas...!"

"Nem um "mas", nem meio "mas"!"

"Inu-Yasha...!"

"Por favor Kagome... não insista!"

"Certo, certo! Bom feriado pra vocês! Provavelmente voltaremos somente à noite."

"Tudo bem!" – Inu-Yasha sorriu enquanto insistia em acariciar-me as madeixas – "Não é, Kagome?"

"Sim. Sim. Claro!" – exclamei soltando um suspiro um tanto que desanimado.

"É tão ruim assim ter-me por perto?"

"Ah, Inu-Yasha! Fique quieto!"

"Se é assim que você prefere..." – ele sorriu olhando no relógio. 16:30h... – "Cedo ainda..."

"Pra você sim..." – sorri percebendo, então, que já estávamos a sós – "Pra mim não..."

"OK!" – ele aumentou o sorriso – "O que podemos fazer, hein?"

"Sei lá! Você que é o Senhor Sabe-Tudo!"

"Ei!"

"Que é?" – ri da indignação dele.

"Esquece... Eu to com fome..."

"E daí?"

"Ah...! E daí? E daí?"

"Éh, e daí?"

"E daí que você, meu amor, vai fazer algo pra mim!" – ele sorriu acariciando minha face que altera-se para um leve tom de rosa.

"E por que eu faria?"

"Por que eu te pedi..." – ele sorriu encarando-me docemente.

"O que você tem em mente?"

"Sei lá!"

"Já comeu bolo de... Ah! Você vai gostar! Você me ajuda a fazer?"

"Claro!"

Levantei sorrindo e Inu-Yasha me acompanhou... Passaram-se alguns minutos e logo havíamos começado a "missão bolo". Seria complicado por Inu-Yasha nunca ter cozinhado, mas... Tentamos! Passado o tempo imposto pela receita, Inu-Yasha e eu sentamos à mesa, cada um com uma 'pequena' prova do doce pronto. Posso dizer que ficou realmente bom! E aquele momento! Ah, aquele momento! Ficará gravado em minha mente pra sempre! Mas a melhor surpresa ainda estava por vir...

**CONTINUA...**


	25. Capítulo 24 Um sonho em plena noite de

Olááá! Depois de meio século eu to voltandoooo! Ahuauhahuhua! Desculpem mas naum pude postar antes... XD Então... chegou o tão esperado beijo, néh? Eu avisei q era fraquinho e q naum valia a pena esperar por mta coisa... u.u uhahuahuauhhua! Bom... as **reviews... **eu estou respondendo-as antes de publicar o cap. no blog q fiz especialmente para isso (o link ta no profile)... uauhhuahahahu! Ah! Se quiserem reclamar sobre o beijo, etc e tal podem reclamar a vontadeeee! Auhauhahuauh! Bom… acho que era isso...

**CAPÍTULO DO TÃO ESPERADO BEIJOOO!**

PS:sem graça...

Uhuauhauh!

PPS: A música se chama "December Love" (parece com com o nome de uma fic, não? uahuahuhahua) e é do cantor japa Gackt Camui... uahuahuauha...

Aproveitem a fic!

**December Love**

Capítulo 24 – Um sonho em plena noite de inverno.

**24 de dezembro de 2005 – Sábado.**

Sorri olhando ao meu redor. A neve tomava conta do cenário festivo desse dia tão especial onde a melhor surpresa que eu poderia imaginar aconteceu. Só de pensar no que virá no final deste dia meu coração bate desesperadamente como se quisesse fugir de meu peito para se refugiar nos braços daquele que ele realmente ama. Saí da sacada ao ouvir seu carinhoso chamado vir da parte interna do prédio.

"Venha Kagome! As compras esperam meu Anjo!"

"Certo..." – sorri estendendo minha mão para ele que não hesitou em segura-la firme.

"Sango e Miroku já estão enlouquecidos!"

"Não é grave! Eles são loucos de nascença Inu-Yasha!" – sorri enquanto adentrávamos a cozinha – "Ué? Não era pra eles estarem aqui?"

"Parece que eles resolveram ir sem a gente."

"Éh..." – suspirei soltando um leve sorriso – "Então... Vamos fazer algo divertido?" – indaguei parando em sua frente e lhe segurando as mãos.

"Tipo o que? Guerra de neve? Pega-pega entre as arvoras da praça?"

"Não sei... Você escolhe!" – ri das brincadeiras que ele citara.

"Que tal você namorar comigo?"

"Essa não teve graça! Quer, por favor, falar sério?"

"Estou falando sério!" – ele afirmou com um sorriso maroto.

"Mentirosoooooo!" – sorri vendo-o alargar o sorriso na face – "Bobo!" – soltei suas mãos indo até o armário e pegando duas xícaras. Nada melhor que um chocolate quente pra afastar o frio, não?

"Uma coisa divertida?"

"Aham!"

"Quer ir lá pra casa?"

"Inu-Yasha!" – senti-me corar ao derramar um pouco de chocolate em minha xícara.

"Que é Kagome? Confie em mim! Vai ser divertido! Prometo que não vou fazer nada anormal só por que estarei na minha casa!"

"O que quis dizer com 'anormal'?"

"Te agarrar, passar a mão onde não se deve... Você sabe! As perversões que o Miroku vive fazendo!"

"Você já quis fazer isso comigo?" – indaguei me virando pra ele um tanto surpresa.

"Eu?" – ele se aproximou de mim prendendo-me entre seu corpo e o balcão da pia – "E quem não quer Kagome?"

"Ora!" – senti-me enrubescer ao repousar da face dele em meu ombro. Meu Deus! O que estava acontecendo?

"É sério... você é... tentadora demais..." – ouvi-o sussurrar pouco antes de seus lábios acertarem meu pescoço em cheio.

"Pare com isso Inu-Yasha..." – minha voz saiu rouca fazendo o rubor da minha pele se intensificar – "Ou então desisto de ir à sua casa!"

"Você vai?" – ele indagou me olhando carinhosamente.

"Vou!"

"Ótimo!" – ele sorriu se afastando de mim enquanto segurava minhas mãos com força – "Era tudo o que eu queria!"

"Certo..." – sorri soltando minhas mãos delicadamente e voltando minha atenção as bebidas inacabadas.

"Vamos logo Kagome!"

"Espere, primeiro vamos tomar o chocolate quente!"

"Deixe isso pra depois!" – senti-o segurar minha cintura afastando os copos de minhas mãos. Ele estava indo longe demais!

"Inu-Yasha, se você não quiser tudo bem, mas EU quero!"

"Podemos tomar na volta!"

"Na volta você vai querer tomar um porre de champanha e o leite que a Sango esquentou com tanto amor e carinho vai estar frio!"

"Ah!" – ele me soltou sentando-se com raiva à mesa – "Tudo bem então! E não exagere no açúcar! Fica horrível chocolate quente muito doce! Blergh!" – ele mostrou a língua enquanto fazia caretas.

"Eu sei! Eu sei! Seu reclamão bonitinho! Pegue logo isto!" –exclamei alcançando-lhe a bebida morna – "E tome tudinho!" – sorri sentando-me ao seu lado.

"Você fica linda me dando ordens..." – ele sorriu fazendo minhas bochechas se esquentarem, ao menos mais uma vez – "Mas pare com isso, ok? Eu ODEIO receber ordens!"

"Tudo bem." – sorri encontrando sua mão encima da mesa – "Desde que você pare de reclamar de tudo..."

"Vou pensar no seu caso."

"Então terei de pensar no seu também!"

"Certo."

Sorrimos... As mãos ainda enlaçadas transmitindo calor de um para o outro. Meu coração batendo mais forte do que o considerado "normal". Logo estávamos partindo para o local combinado: a casa de Inu-Yasha! Passei o tempo todo imaginando como seria a casa de um chefe tão exigente com seus empregados. Resmungão, mas doce de certa forma... Ele é tão diferente quanto qualquer outro homem que eu já tenha conhecido. O admiro tanto quanto qualquer outra pessoa! "Chegamos..." ele anunciou ao parar o carro. Sorri desembarcando do veículo e quase morrendo do coração.

Assustei-me ao mirar a casa indicada. Pisquei diversas vezes pensando ter pegado no sono dentro do negro carro de meu chefe e estar tendo mais um de meus loucos sonhos. A gigantesca mansão branca era real... Entendi isso ao sentir Inu-Yasha entrelaçar meus dedos com os seus. Encaro-lhe ainda assustada e ele apenas sorri desconfortavelmente.

"É linda..." – sussurrei sorrindo.

"Não tanto quanto você..." – ele me sussurrou de volta pouco antes de seus lábios escorregarem para meu pescoço. Por que ele não pára com isso?

"Pensei que não fosse fazer nada 'anormal'..."

"Já fiz isso sem ser aqui, não? Então não é considerado algo 'anormal'."

"Bobo..." – sorri me afastando dele enquanto encarava-lhe os brilhantes orbes negros. Certamente que brilhavam com malícia!

"Verdade, não?"

"Talvez..."

"Como assim 'talvez'? Você sabe que tenho razão..."

"OK! Você tem TODA razão, espertinho! Agora... podemos entrar?"

"Se você me der um beijinho..."

"Inu-Yasha! Não me faça bater em você!"

"OK! Vamos então!" – ele começa a andar me levando junto.

"Vai com calma! Por favor!"

"Ta..." – ele diminuiu o caminhar visivelmente... chateado?

"Por que... você ficou desanimado?"

"Hum?"

"Você desanimou!"

"Eu não!"

"Claro que desanimou!"

"Eu não!" – ele sorriu maliciosamente.

"O que foi agora?"

"Nada..." – ele sussurrou deixando-se cair de costas na neve e, conseqüentemente, me levando junto.

"O que deu em você?" – indaguei com raiva.

"Relaxe um pouco!" – ele sorriu me abraçando fortemente.

"Como?"

"Relaxe... Só fique em meus braços... não pense em nada..."

"Inu-Yasha..."

"Shhh..." – ele sorriu pegando um pouco da neve ao nosso redor – "Adoro a neve... Foi de quando tenho uma última lembrança de minha mãe..."

"O que aconteceu com ela?"

"Morreu... Acidente de carro..." – o sorriso ainda pintava-lhe os lábios enquanto ele fechava os olhos – "Pensei que o mundo fosse desabar em minha cabeça. Mas logo comecei a trabalhar e fui esquecendo de tudo. Desde o prazer de uma companhia até a beleza da neve. Obrigado por me lembrar dessas coisas que minha mãe havia me ensinado um dia..." – ele enlaça minha cintura com mais firmeza – "Obrigado por estar aqui comigo..."

"Inu-Yasha?" – acariciei-lhe a face que me encara surpresa.

"O que?"

"Eu adoro estar contigo..." – sorri me aconchegando em seus braços.

Horas poderiam passar que eu não ligaria... A única coisa que eu queria naquele momento era ficar ali com ele... curtindo aquele maravilhoso dia em que os católicos comemoravam o "Natal". Depois de mais um longo tempo "relaxando", entramos na casa de Inu-Yasha onde, como pensei, tudo era perfeitamente organizado por seus empregados.

Diverti-me tanto lá! Só pelo fato de Inu-Yasha estar comigo já me deixava feliz... e como ele estava em casa tentava me deixar alegre, com ao menos um sorriso no rosto. E isso não faltou, nem pra mim, nem pra ele... Sorríamos de tudo! Por tudo! Pra todos! Foi um dos melhores dias que passei em Tokyo!

Voltamos pra minha casa após o celular de Inu-Yasha tocar e Sango nos chamar para a janta. Sim... havia se passado muito tempo! Pra mim pareceram-se míseros minutos! Eu realmente me perco estando ao lado dele...

"Olha quem chegou!" – Inu-Yasha exclamou ao abrir a porta de "meu" apartamento.

"Finalmente chegaram!" – Miroku falou nos recebendo de braços abertos – "Vamos, entrem! Finjam que a casa é sua!"

"Miro...! ATCHIM!"

"Kagome, você está bem?" – Inu-Yasha indagou ao me ver espirrar pela quarta vez seguida.

"Estou sim..." – sorri tirando os calçados – "Só deve ser alguém falando mal de mim."

"Por que alguém faria isso?" – ele insistiu cruzando os braços.

"Sei lá! Deve ser por que não gostam de mim, néh Inu-Yasha!"

"Por que alguém não gostaria?"

"Hum? Aonde quer chegar com esse interrogatório?"

"Eu lugar algum. Só acho impossível não gastarem de você..."

"Ah..." – sorri corando e em seguida me levantando –" Por que diz isso?"

"Por que..." – ele sorriu enlaçando minhas mãos e me puxando para seus braços. O que ele pensa que está fazendo? – "Por que eu gosto de você e... é difícil eu realmente gostar de alguém... Por isso..."

"Inu-Yasha..."

"Pombinhos! Venham comer!" – Sango falou da porta da cozinha abrindo um enorme sorriso.

"Sango!" – exclamei sentindo minha pele tornar a esquentar. Ora! A Sango sabe o que eu sinto pelo Inu-Yasha! Vocês sabem disso, não é?

"Vamos logo..." – Inu-Yasha sussurrou me soltando após Miroku ter adentrado a cozinha.

"Vamos..." – sorri levemente me deixando guiar pelas quentes mãos de meu chefinho.

Nos sentamos à mesa prontos para saborear os diversos pratos que Sango preparara. Havia muito mais comida do que pessoas para devora-la. E como disse o Inu-Yasha: "Isso da pra alimentar o time japonês de futebol inteiro!" E pra todos nós estranharmos, Inu-Yasha não reclamou de nada! Nada de: "O que colocou nisso Sango? Pimenta?". Ou até mesmo: "Mas que porcaria é essa?". Apesar de totalmente surpresa ao vê-lo acabar de comer sem reclamar, eu sorri. Nada de brincadeiras infantis sobre o assunto. Somente um leve sorriso informando-lhe sobre a aprovação de tal atitude.

"Têm certeza que não querem ir ver o show?" – Sango indagou enquanto vestia uma jaqueta mais reforçada.

"Eu não! Já estou tossindo o suficiente por causa do idiota do Inu-Yasha!"

"Cale a boca Kagome!"  
"Cale a boca você seu imbecil!"

"Vá se danar sua idiota!" – ele bradou se dirigindo para meu quarto e adentrando-o.

"Idiota é você!"

Já se faziam muitos minutos que discutíamos inutilmente sobre aquele assunto. Suspirei encontrando-me sozinha no recinto. Olha só! Aquele idiota! Tentara me culpar por algo que ele...! ESPERE UM MINUTO! Essa não! Eu que insisti para que ficássemos mais um pouco no meio da neve! Como eu sou... IDIOTA! Suspirei longamente ao perceber o que havia feito. Mas agora só havia realmente duas coisas a fazer: Engolir o orgulho e pedir desculpas... Me dirigi lentamente até meu quarto puxando a porta do mesmo. Parece que o show havia iniciado...

Segui até a janela da sacada que permanecia aberta, me escorando nela enquanto fitava tristemente Inu-Yasha escorado no parapeito da sacada cabisbaixo. A expressão tristonha dele fez meu coração doer ainda mais. A fina neve que caía entre nós só serviu para me lembrar o motivo de estarmos ali... assim... Cada um em seu canto.

**The evening light, coloring the night's busy avenues**

**Down the street brings back memories of you**

**Now I am watching as lovers pass me by**

**Finding your shadows in the views of my eyes**

As luzes noturnas, colorem as avenidas da noite

Antes as ruas traziam de volta memórias de você

Agora eu vejo os amantes passarem por mim

Achando suas sombras, nos cenários dos meus olhos

**Now I am here, all alone**

**Remembering the time we used to laugh (together)**

**In the fall of the cold, I still think of you**

**Wondering if you feel the same**

Agora eu estou aqui, totalmente sozinho

Lembrando do tempo que nós costumávamos rir juntos

No cair do frio

Eu ainda penso em você

Pensando se você sente o mesmo

**Save your smile for me**

**Even although you cry for me**

**Remember me, and love me always**

**Love, and smile for me**

**Hold on to all that we had**

**Remembering, and love me again**

Guarde o seu sorriso para mim

Apesar de você ter chorado por mim

Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre

Ame e sorria para mim

Segure tudo o que nós temos

Lembrando e me amando de novo

**I'm so depressed, living a quiet life now**

**There is no one here in which to hold hands**

**Or protect me from the cold**

**Feeling like this loneliness will tear me apart**

**I'm waiting and looking for your voice**

**To get me out of the dark**

Eu estou vivendo tão deprimido, uma vida quieta agora

Não há ninguém aqui, que segure minhas mãos

Ou para me proteger do frio

Sentindo como se essa solidão fosse me rasgar em pedaços

Eu estou esperando e olhando por sua voz

Para me tirar das trevas

**Snowflakes fall like the tears**

**That running down my face**

**I wanna hold you just one more time**

**I think of you night and day**

**Wondering if you feel the same**

Flocos de neve caem como as lágrimas que escorrem pela minha face

Eu quero segurar você apenas uma vez mais

Eu penso em você dia e noite

Pensando se você sente o mesmo

**Being in the silence of the night**

**Fall into my arms and I'll hold you so tight**

**My kiss will guide our missing hearts**

**And tell me you'll love again**

Existindo no silêncio da noite

Caindo em meus braços, e eu vou segurá-lo tão apertado

Meu beijo vai guiar nossos corações perdidos

E irão me dizer que você me ama novamente

**Save your smile for me**

**Even although you cry for me**

**Remember me, and love me always**

**Love, and smile for me**

**Hold on to all that we had**

**Remembering, and love me again**

Guarde o seu sorriso para mim

Apesar de você ter chorado por mim

Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre

Ame e sorria para mim

Segure tudo o que nós temos

Lembrando e me amando de novo

**Save your smile for me**

**Even although you cry for me**

**Remember me, and love me always**

**Love, and smile for me**

**Hold on to all that we had**

**Remembering, and love me again**

Guarde o seu sorriso para mim

Apesar de você ter chorado por mim

Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre

Ame e sorria para mim

Segure tudo o que nós temos

Lembrando e me amando de novo

Remember me and love me always 

Lembre-se de mim e me ame sempre

Senti meu coração se espremendo cada vez mais... A tristeza da canção misturada com a minha... ambas se embalando no ritmar do vento... Ouvi Inu-Yasha murmurando as últimas frases da canção, virando-se para mim em seguida. Meu coração acelerou o batimento ao que meus passos diminuíam a distância entre nós.

"Me desculpe Inu-Yasha... a culpa disso tudo é minha... Sinto muito, eu...!"

"Eu sei..." – ele sorriu levemente antes de voltar à atenção aos fogos que explodiam no céu bela e estrondosamente.

Me coloquei ao seu lado sorrindo levemente. Eu estava tão feliz agora! Muito feliz... Senti-me enrubescer ao notar os braços dele envolvendo meu corpo enquanto ele desejava em um sussurro um "Feliz Natal". Meu coração saltitando tanto que pensei que ele fosse saltar pela garganta! Um desconfortável arrepio percorreu meu corpo ao sentir a respiração quente dele chocar-se contra meu pescoço enquanto ele deitava a face sobre meu ombro. Senti-me quente... Quente por dentro... Como se o vazio que havia em meu coração fosse preenchido com esse louco e inevitavelmente gigantesco amor que acabei por encontrar nesse mês tão especial pra mim. Quebrando qualquer barreira invisível que pudesse haver entre nós dois, enlacei meus braços entorno do corpo dele soltando um longo e demorado sorriso que só acabou quando nos afastamos alguns centímetros. Senti os orbes negros dele fitarem os meus com carinho. Um carinho que eu jamais havia visto na face dele... Tão terno sorriso que brotou em sua face, enquanto as mãos teimavam em acariciar minha face avermelhada.

"Está com frio? Podemos entrar se quiser."

"Não! Tudo bem!" – sorri ao sentir ele me enlaçar em outro abraço o qual não hesitei em enlaçar-lhe o pescoço – "Estou bem aqui... com... você..."

"Que bom..." – ele me abraçou mais forte deixando o silêncio ser nosso meio de comunicação – "Sesshoumaru me falou que... você terá que voltar para Kyoto por causa do seu irmão..."

Senti uma pontada no peito. Sim, era verdade... Sesshoumaru viria me buscar e eu teria que deixar para trás tudo o que mais me importa nesse mundo... Deixaria pra trás a coisa mais preciosa para meu coração...

"Eu..." – o sinto me afastar e me encarar seriamente – "Eu realmente não queria que você fosse..." – vi uma tristeza apoderando-se do olhar dele, o que fez meu interior gritar de dor – "Mas... sei que é preciso..." – ele acariciou outra vez minha face antes de eu unir nossas mãos enquanto fechava os olhos lacrimejantes.

"Eu não queria ir! Não mesmo, mas...!"

"Shhhh... Não precisa explicar... Eu entendo seus motivos." – vi-o dar um sorriso amarelo enquanto sua mão, já separada da minha, deslizava até minha cintura.

"Eu queria poder ficar! Eu..." – senti minhas bochechas esquentarem enquanto uma teimosa lágrima insistia em borrar minha face – "Eu queria ficar com você!" – completei vendo-o sorrir e se aproximar ainda mais de mim colando nossos corpos enquanto as faces se encaravam melancolicamente.

"Eu também queria e ainda quero ficar com você..." – ele sorriu enquanto eu sentia sua turva respiração chocar-se contra meu rosto em chamas. Era impressão ou ele estava cada vez mais próximo?

"I-Inu-Ya-Yasha! Eu...!" – senti o ar faltar dos pulmões enquanto o coração tornava a acelerar o batimento.

**CONTINUA...**


	26. Capítulo 25 – Como é?

Olá pessoallllllllll! Uhahuahuaauahu! Demorei dessa vez, não? O.O SORRY! Trabalhos, provas, etc, etc... uauhahauahh! T.T Bom... acho que é só néh? uahuhauahua! Não tenho o q falar... Ah! Lembrem-se que as reviews é no meu blog! E quem não quer deixar review, dê uma olhada lá no blog, pq tem duas notícias no final do post das reviews de December Love... heheheh! XD Bjuxxxx!

**December Love**

Capítulo 25 – Como é?

**25 de dezembro de 2005 – Domingo.**

Abri meus olhos e logo um sorriso se estampou em minha face. Senti um calor anormal entorno de mim e um sussurro de "Bom dia" logo chegou aos meus ouvidos. Virei-me na direção do dono do sussurro com um sorriso ainda maior. Devolvi-lhe o cumprimento seguido de um abraço apertado.

"Kagome!" – ouvi baterem à porta – "Kagome!"

"O que é Sango?"

"Será que você poderia abrir a porta do quarto? Eu quero me mudar!"

"Só um minutinho!" – sorri encarando Inu-Yasha ao meu lado – "Você pode fingir que dormiu na cama da Sango?" – sussurrei-lhe ao ouvido.

"Claro..." – ele respondeu em um mesmo sussurro pulando para a cama ao lado e se pondo embaixo das cobertas.

Sorri procurando a chave e encontrando-a abaixo da cadeira do computador. Peguei-a lentamente me dirigindo à porta e destrancando-a. Sango agradeceu, logo piscando algumas vezes olhando em direção de sua cama.

"Algum problema do Inu-Yasha ter dormido na sua cama?"

"Não é que... Bom... fiquei surpresa, só isso."

"Por que?" – Inu-Yasha entrou na conversa sentando-se na cama.

"Pensei que você tivesse ido embora e a Kagome tivesse se trancado no quarto e, conseqüentemente, entrado em depressão profunda por falta de compreensão, carinho, amor, afeto e...!"

"Sango! Que exagero! Por que achou que eu ficaria assim só por causa do Inu-Yasha?"

"Ou! Ou! Ou! Para aí! Parando!" – Inu-Yasha se levantou vindo em minha direção – "Eu escutei direito? Você disse: 'SÓ por causa do Inu-Yasha?'"

"Disse sim, por que?"

"Ah... é assim sua safadinha!" – ele me pegou nos braços entre protestos meus e me levou até a cama me pondo sobre a mesma.

"O que PENSA que vai fazer?"

"Você vai pagar pelo que disse!" – ele sorriu maldosamente começando uma série de cócegas em mim – "Ontem você me pediu desculpas, lembra?"

"Lem... lembro!" – comecei dando intervalos para soltar gargalhadas enquanto ele insistia nas cócegas – "Ago... agora... pa... pare! Por... favor!"

"Nem me venha implorar por perdão agora!"

"Bo...bobo!" – parei de tentar detê-lo e o enlacei o pescoço com os braços fazendo-o parar com a "sessão coceguinhas" – "Você sabe que eu ia ficar triste sem você, não sabe?"

"Não... Mas agora to sabendo..." – ele sorriu me abraçando de leve.

"Ótimo!" – sorri – "Chega de coceguinhas?"

"NÃO!"

Comecei a rir ainda mais. ABERTO O SEGUNDO ROUND DA SESSÃO COCEGUINHAS! Ficamos mais um tempo naquela brincadeira até Miroku soltar uma piadinha "inofensiva", o que fez Inu-Yasha levantar e sair correndo atrás dele. Sango sorriu pegando as roupas e saindo do quarto. Sorri soltando um suspiro e finalmente me sentando na cama. Era assim que eu queria me lembrar de todos... Sorrindo! Brincando! Alegres! Lembrar... só lembrar já me basta... Ao menos por enquanto... Uma lágrima involuntária escorre por minha face seguida por mais algumas. Tremendo erro deixa-las cair!

"Aconteceu alguma coisa Kagome?" – olhei pra porta e vi Sango me fitando com preocupação.

"Não! Nada Sango!" – sorri levemente – "Foi um cisco!"

"Kagome, Kagome..." – Sango balançou a cabeça largando a roupa que colocaria, sobre minha cama e me abraçando forte – "Não adianta tentar me enrolar amiga... Me conta, vai! O que aconteceu? Foi o Inu-Yasha? Ele fez algo que te deixou triste? Ou...?"

"Ei! Eu não fiz nada!" – Inu-Yasha adentrou no quarto sorrindo. Não preciso dizer que o sorriso dele se apagou, preciso?

"O que aconteceu Senhorita Kagome?"

"Não se preocupem... eu... vou ficar bem!" – sorri tentando me controlar, mas as lágrimas me venceram outra vez, como sempre.

"Kagome..." – abri os olhos antes fechados com raiva, vendo Inu-Yasha já ao meu lado estendendo-me a mão – "Vem aqui, vem..."

"Ta..." – minha voz saiu rouca enquanto eu me levantava e Inu-Yasha me guiava até o aconchego de seus braços.

"Inu-Yasha, o que está acontecendo?" – a voz de Sango pareceu-me mais preocupada do que jamais sonhei poder ouvir.

"É por que você vai embora, não é? É por isso que você está assim, estou certo?" – Inu-Yasha indagou-me enquanto afagava meus cabelos.

"Você me descobriu! Seu safadinho!" – soltei um sorriso trêmulo sentindo a mão de Sango tocar em meu ombro.

"Você vai embora?" – Sango indagou tristemente.

"Tenho que voltar pra Kyoto..."

"Kagome!" – Sango me abraçou juntamente com Inu-Yasha – "Você não gosta daqui? Fizemos algo errado?"

"Nada disso Sango! Eu amo esse lugar! Eu amo vocês! Mas... meu irmão adoeceu de uma hora pra outra e os médicos não sabem o que é que ele tem! Então eu vou pra lá, mas..." – me separei um pouco de Inu-Yasha para poder ver melhor meus dois outros amigos que agora se abraçavam forte – "Assim que eu puder prometo voltar pra cá!"

"Quando você vai, Senhorita Kagome?"

"Nessa segunda... Amanhã..."

"Já!" – Sango exclamou me olhando assustada – "Por que não nos contou?"

"Eu não queria vê-los assim antes de amanhã, mas... eu sou uma manteiga mesmo!" – me separei totalmente de meu adorado chefinho estendendo os braços para Sango.

"Kagome!" – Sango me abraçou forte enquanto soluçava baixinho.

"Prometo que volto! O mais rápido que puder!"

"O que eu vou fazer sozinha na empresa? Miroku também vai embora daqui uns dias! Como eu vou fazer sozinha em casa também?"

"Sesshoumaru vai mandar uma garota que começou há algum tempo lá... O nome dela é Rin e ela é muuuuuuuito querida! Era minha melhor amiga em Kyoto! Ela vai ficar com você! Vai ser muito divertido!"

"Droga! Tenho que ligar pro Sesshoumaru! Onde enfiei o celular?"

"O que foi Inu-Yasha?" – indaguei surpresa com a atitude desesperada e repentina dele.

"Vou pedir transferência pra Kyoto! Ou você acha que vou te deixar sozinha com o Kouga lá, ein? Pra você aceitar carona dele? De jeito nenhum!" – ele riu pondo as mãos em meus ombros.

"Não se preocupe! O Sesshoumaru vai cuidar de mim! Ah! Vê se cuide da Rin aqui, ok?"

"Por que?"

"Por que eu adoro a Rin e por que ela tem uma queda... não! Ela tem um tombo pelo Sesshoumaru!" – sorri maliciosamente – "Ah! Sim! E ai de você não cuidar da Sango também! Te mato!"

"Ta bom! Ta bom! Eu cuido delas! Mas... que tal se almoçarmos, já que são onze e quarenta e cinco e depois irmos ao parque, hein?"

"Boa idéia Inu-Yasha!" – Miroku sorriu repousando as mãos na cintura da namorada que ainda me abraçava forte – "Assim eu posso pedir a Sango em casamento."

"O que?" – Sango me soltou virando-se surpresa para Miroku.

"Quer casar comigo?" – ele indagou beijando-lhe os lábios levemente.

"Mi-miroku!" – Sango se agarrou no pescoço do namorado sorrindo – "Claro que eu quero! Que dúvida! Como se eu pudesse negar algo assim pra você!"

"Que ótimo meu amor!" – ele sorri abraçando-a firmemente – "Assim vamos poder ter vários filhos lindos!"

"Miroku!" – Sango exclamou enrubescendo rapidamente.

Nós rimos... rimos bastante... Tudo acabaria bem afinal... Decidimos, então, ir almoçar fora para poupar trabalho e aproveitar melhor o dia. E por insistência, Inu-Yasha pagou para todos nós. Nós dois chegamos a discutir sobre a questão, mas Sango interveio e com seus "métodos" conseguiu me convencer a deixa-lo pagar.

Não demorou muito e já nos encontrávamos, ao quatro, caminhando pela praça que parecia mais pálida que nunca. Nem sinal de outras pessoas por ali ou em qualquer lugar fora de suas respectivas tocas. Mas também! Com o frio que fazia só estando louco para sair de casa! "Só mais uma loucura pra coleção..." pensei sorrindo ao me aproximar da ponte, vendo o lago, agora, congelado.

"Antes estava mais bonito..." – Inu-Yasha comentou se escorando no mesmo local que da última vez a qual estivemos ali.

"É sim..." – Sango concordou enquanto permanecia enroscada nos braços do amante – "Culpa desse frio bobo!"

"Éh... Ele está de rachar nesse ano!"

"Aham..." – concordei escorando-me ao lado de Inu-Yasha e, conseqüentemente, de frente para Miroku e Sango – "Nem com todos esses casacos estou agüentando!"

"Quer que eu te aqueça?" – Inu-Yasha me indagou descruzando os braços e abrindo-os.

"Não brinca..."

"Não estou brincando!" – ele sorriu de leve puxando-me para seus braços.

"Obrigada..." – sorri me aconchegando naqueles fortes e acolhedores braços.

"Mudando de assunto, o que vocês querem fazer essa noite?"

"Não sei Sango... Vocês dois têm alguma idéia?"

"Não! Imagina!"

"Na verdade Sango e eu pensamos em uma comemoraçãozinha pra você... Tipo uma "Festa do Pijama"!"

"Hum..."

"Mas o que acha Kagome? Seria divertido, não?" – Sango indagou sorrindo levemente.

"Éh... seria..."

"Você vem, néh Inu-Yasha?" – Miroku indagou abraçando Sango mais fortemente.

"Tanto faz..."

"Como assim: 'tanto faz'? Quer dizer que eu estando aqui ou não, tanto faz?"

"Nada disso! Eu só...!" – ele respirou fundo – "Sim, eu vou!"

"Que bom!" – sorri abraçando-lhe com força.

Decidido o que fazer, fomos para a casa de Inu-Yasha lá pelas dezessete e quarenta e cinco, dezoito horas, onde o dono da casa pegou algumas roupas e algo mais que precisaríamos para a noite em questão.

Minutos após chegarmos em casa, Sango e eu procuramos o aconchego das cobertas. Obviamente que nossos companheiros deram um jeito de trazer os colchões de nossas camas para a sala juntamente com os grossos cobertores onde nos aconchegamos, como eu disse, enquanto eles foram à cozinha fazer uma baciada de pipoca para apreciarmos mais um filme de intenso terror. Logo eles retornavam à sala com tal "precioso" alimento, e se aconchegaram ao nosso lado. Não demora muito e sinto os braços de meu chefe envolverem meu corpo em um amplexo carinhoso e muito caloroso. Eu realmente nunca me imaginava em uma situação como aquela... não com ele... não ali...

"ACABOU!" – Sango se espreguiça ao início da música que deu fim ao filme nem tão assustador assim.

"Finalmente..." – Inu-Yasha bocejou ao meu lado – "Estava entediante!"

"Ao menos as garotas mais lindas do mundo estavam ao nosso lado!"

"Éh... Mas o filme era ruim pra caramba!"

"OK! Chega de filmes!" – exclamei sorrindo – "Vamos fazer algo diferente pra variar!"

"Mas o que?" – Sango indagou pensativa.

"Não sei... Inu-Yasha?"

"Nem idéia... Só tendo você aqui já está ótimo. Pra que vou querer mais do que isso?"

Senti meu corpo se esquentar rapidamente fazendo o rubor pintar minha face enquanto o pobre coração tornava a acelerar o batimento. Um dia desses, eu ainda tenho um ataque cardíaco desse jeito! Sorri um tanto sem-graça, enquanto enlaçava meus braços na cintura daquele rapaz que tanto me fascina e me surpreende. "Obrigada..." sussurrei enquanto me aconchegava em seu peito, sobre a pressão das provocações de Sango e Miroku.

**CONTINUA...**


	27. Capítulo 26 – Sayonara

#Último capítuloooo! Leiam! Leiam! LEIAM! XD #

**December Love**

Capítulo 26 – Sayonara...

**26 de dezembro de 2005 – Segunda-feira.**

Abri os orbes lentamente enquanto tentava acostuma-los com a claridade vinda da janela. Viro levemente a face sentindo a respiração de Inu-Yasha chocar-se levemente contra ela. Sorri acariciando-lhe o adormecido rosto másculo, enquanto depositava um ósculo sobre seus quentes lábios.

**...:Flash-Back:...**

"Bom gente... eu vou pro banho!" – Sango declarou encerrando a discussão sobre Inu-Yasha e eu estarmos apaixonados um pelo outro... Bom... isso de certa forma é verdade... Ou digo! Eu gosto muito dele e tudo mais, ficamos uma vez, mas nada comprometedor! Ele nunca disse que me amava, foi só... um beijo!

"E eu..." – Miroku pareceu pensar alguns segundos antes de continuar – "vou beber água."

"Seus sem-graça! Sei o que estão tentando fazer!" – reclamei já em pé.

"O que, Senhorita Kagome?"

"Acha que vou falar isso na frente de...!" – me calei perante a besteira que sairia de minha boca.

"De quem?" – Miroku insistiu com um sorriso maroto.

"Que se dane!" – reclamei indo até a janela do recinto.

"Ela anda passando tempo demais com você, Inu-Yasha."

"Fique quieto e vá tomar sua água de uma vez!"

"Vish! Mau-humor é contagioso!"

"Idiota..."

Segundos se passaram e eu já pude me sentir envolta, novamente, pelos braços do meu chefinho. "Não ligue para eles..." ele sussurrou aos meus ouvidos beijando-me a bochecha. "Mas fique sabendo que não sou tão idiota assim! Sei que eles queriam nos deixar a sós!" ele complementou fazendo-me sorrir. Nada falei... nem meia vírgula... só queria curtir aquele momento mágico... É tão difícil me sentir tão tranqüila e protegida como do jeito que me sinto ao estar nos braços dele! É algo inexplicável!

Nosso resto de noite se resumiu em brincadeiras infantis, joguinhos de cartas e MUUUUUUUIIIIIIIITA briga de travesseiros. Realmente parecíamos crianças tendo uma festinha. Mas se era para aproveitar, posso dizer que aproveitei! Divirto-me tanto estando com eles! É algo que em anos não acontecia! Meus preciosos amigos! Meu querido Inu-Yasha! Sentirei tanto a falta deles! Mas vai dar tudo certo e eu voltarei para vê-los! Para abraçar Inu-Yasha e dizer o quanto o amo! Voltarei para sempre! Eu e meu irmão, Souta! E se tiver como, arrasto Sesshoumaru junto! Quero todos perto! Todos felizes!

"Estão com sede? Eu posso fazer um suco se quiserem."

"Pode ser... Kagome?"

"Éh... éh..." – sorri me soltando de Inu-Yasha e voltando a sentar-me entre as cobertas. Já fazia um certo tempo que estávamos a olhar o céu...

"Quanto tempo você pretende ficar lá em Kyoto?" – ele me indagou deitando-se ao meu lado com a cabeça do lado oposto da minha.

"Dois, três meses, não sei... Depende da saúde do meu irmão."

"Por que não o trás pra cá? Os médicos daqui são mais experientes!"

"E é tudo mais caro também!"

"CAH! Como se você não soubesse que eu vou pagar tudo pra você." – ele sorriu enquanto cruzava os braços atrás da cabeça.

"Pois não vai! Eu tenho meu emprego, não tenho? Dou conta sozinha."

"Você que pensa! Se usar seu salário pro tratamento do seu irmão irá morrer de fome! Acha que eu permitiria isso?"

"Inu-Yasha..."

"Nem tente me contestar! Eu já me decidi e ponto final!"

"Eu só ia pedir pra tirar o pé de perto de mim! Ta fedido!" – ri enquanto tampava o nariz.

"Ah... éh!" – ele riu se sentando – "Sua danadinha!" – ele rapidamente sentou sobre minhas pernas sorrindo maldosamente.

"O que está pensando em fazer?"

"Você devia saber!"

"Ah não! Você não vai...!"  
Nem completei a frase e já senti suas mãos cutucarem minha cintura de modo que me fizesse rir. Insisti algumas vezes para que ele parasse. Preciso dizer que foi em vão? Acho que não... Só consegui uma trégua ao segurar sua tão bela face entre minhas mãos. Ele então me sorriu enquanto depositava suas próprias mãos no sofá onde eu permanecia escorada.

"Chega disso, ta?"

"Chega..." – ele sorriu me fazendo, então, perceber a proximidade, não só de nossos rostos, mas também de nossos corpos. O que seria isso que se apoderou de mim? Ner... nervosismo?

"Hãm... hãm... Desculpem-me por atrapalhar, mas o suco está pronto."

"Atrapalhar o que? Não ia acontecer nada..." – Inu-Yasha eleva-se nos membros inferiores deixando-me livre para também me elevar em busca da bebida.

"Até parece..." Miroku riu maliciosamente levando um soco de Inu-Yasha, que se alterou um bocado com tal... descaramento. Sorri molhando os lábios com a doce bebida preparada pelo atrevido do Miroku. Bom... atrevido em todos os sentidos, vocês devem saber... Mais conversas, distrações e finalmente nos entregamos ao sono. Ao menos Miroku e Sango, que permaneciam abraçados para afastar o frio. Sorri fitando-os e logo me virando na direção oposta e notando o conhecido par de olhos a me fitar. Inu-Yasha sorriu levemente, enquanto sua mão encontrava a minha por cima das cobertas. Uma teimosa lágrima borra minha face ao vir à memória a lembrança da data do dia seguinte... Lágrimas cheias de sentimentos contrários. Diversos paradoxos a fazem rolar por minha face logo sendo seguida por muitas outras em mesmo estado de colapso. Senti-me amparada, outra vez, por Inu-Yasha que insistia em me apertar contra o peito e beijar levemente meus cabelos.

"Vai ficar tudo bem..." – ele sussurrou após meus soluços abafados cessarem.

"Sei que vai..." – respondi em um mesmo tom.

"Não vou te perder... está ouvindo?" – ele indagou me apertando com possessão.

"Não vai..." – sorri acariciando-lhe as madeixas carinhosamente – "Nunca vai..."

**...:Fim do Flash-Back:...**

Senti-o reagir ao meu toque em seus lábios. Logo pude ver seus negros orbes se fixarem nos meus. Sorri ainda mais ao sentir as mãos dele acariciarem meus cabelos de leve enquanto a face se aconchegava ao lado da minha. "Adoro sentir seu perfume... me acalma..." ele sussurrou diretamente em meus ouvidos fazendo arrepiar-me a pele. Mordi os lábios apertando-o firmemente contra o peito. Por que ele insistia em me apaixonar mais e mais?

"Acho melhor... eu ir arrumar mi...!"

Um estridente barulho faz Miroku e Sango saltarem da cama improvisada e Inu-Yasha suspirar à procura do aparelho telefônico pessoal. Ao encontra-lo, o atende com um "Alô" mau-humorado. Rapidamente ele começa uma discussão com quem quer que fosse, me fazendo suspirar enquanto me sentava.

"Já disse que...! NÃO ME INTERROMPA HOUJO! Escute bem! EU mando nesse lugar idiota, portanto EU mando em você! Se vire hoje ta legal? Nem eu, nem Kagome, nem Sango vamos aparecer por a...!RAIOS! Vire-se! Não, eu não me importo se...! Não me ligue mais, ok? Se quiser reclamar, ligue pro Sesshoumaru!" – ele desligou o aparelho atirando-o no sofá e suspirando longamente.

"Inu-Yasha... se precisarem de você pode ir pra empresa, eu me...!"

"Não vou!" – ele me encarou seriamente – "Vou ficar aqui! Com você, ok?" – ele indagou enquanto segurava meus braços firmemente.

"Aham..." – sorri de leve e ele retribuiu me abraçando brevemente.

"Vá arrumar suas coisas agora, ta?" – ele murmurou com a voz falhada.

"Ta..." – forcei um sorriso ao nos separarmos.

Ele acariciou brevemente minha face antes de eu me elevar e rumar para meu antigo quarto. Algumas gotículas cristalinas rolaram por minha face ao meu corpo adentrar o quarto inteiramente e a porta ser fechada de leve. Minhas trêmulas mãos acariciaram meu rosto limpando as gotículas derramadas anteriormente, enquanto tentei forçar um sorriso. Respirei fundo abrindo o guarda-roupa. Parece que foi ontem que coloquei essas roupas ali organizadamente! É como se diz: "Tudo que é bom passa"... E passa mesmo... Em uma velocidade incrível! Sei que poderia ter aproveitado mais... Mas o tempo não volta... nem um segundo sequer...

Acabei passando a manhã sozinha... Não que Miroku, Sango e Inu-Yasha não tenham vindo me ver! Eles vieram até mim, mas... "Prefiro fazer isso sozinha..." foi à resposta que dei a eles... Eu realmente precisei daquele tempo pra mim! Eu... precisava pensar, colocar a cabeça no lugar! Ao acabar aquele terrível trabalho, me aconcheguei sobre o colchão que restou na minha cama deixando mais lágrimas escaparem olhos abaixo. Não demorou muito para que eu sentisse aquele tão familiar toque sobre meu ombro. Lentamente fitei os orbes âmbares que acompanhavam cada movimento meu.

"Tudo certo?"

"Aham... eu só... precisava de um tempinho." – sorri levemente enquanto procurava suas mãos como breve apoio.

"Então... Vamos almoçar? Sango fez uma comida que parece tão gostosa!"

"Vamos..." – me levantei com sua ajuda e deixei-me guiar por suas mãos até o recinto próximo.

"Finalmente chegaram!" – Miroku sorri abrindo os braços – "Vamos! Sentem-se! Sentem-se! Está tudo uma delícia!"

"Como sabe?" – indaguei sorrindo.

"Há algo que a Sango faz de ruim? Na-na-ni-na-não!"

"Aham, ta, sei... Você tirou na sorte grande por tê-la, blá, blá, blá... Você acabou de me dizer isso! Dá pra parar?"

"Claro! Sem problema chefinho!"

Rimos da colocação do apelido "carinhoso" que pus em Inu-Yasha. Sorri longamente e degustei de cada prato preparado. Afinal, quando comeria a comidinha da Sango de novo, hãm? Quando veria meus adorados amigos outra vez? Nada está certo daqui pra frente... Só me resta... deixar rolar...

**E...P...Í...L…O…G...O...**

Aquelas últimas horas estavam sendo uma tortura... em especial para Inu-Yasha e é claro, a própria Kagome... Os amigos suportariam mais facilmente essa despedida e a partida da garota, mas... e Inu-Yasha? Todos estamos muito cientes dos sentimentos dele pela jovem... não? E... ela? Será que ela própria suportará ficar longe do garoto que "tanto a fascina", como ela mesma diz? Será?

O relógio marcava três horas em ponto... mal o alimento havia sido digerido e a campainha já tocava com fervor. Finalmente chegara o momento... de... dizer "adeus"? Depois de tantas insistidas vezes, Inu-Yasha abre a porta do apartamento, não se surpreendendo nada em ver o irmão mais velho ali parado com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Olá pra todos!" – Sesshoumaru adentrou a casa cumprimentando Sango e Miroku.

"Olá Sesshoumaru!" – Sango sorriu fitando a jovem encabulada parada ao lado da porta – "Ah! Você deve ser a Rin, não?" – ela foi até a garota, puxando-a sala adentro – "Vem! Você vai gostar daqui!" – ela apontou para o rapaz pervertido – "Esse é o Miroku, meu namorado..." – ela aproximou-se mais da garota nervosa – "Cuidado com as mãos dele!" – ela sussurrou divertida apontando, em seguida, para o emburrado Inu-Yasha – "E esse é o seu novo chefe... Inu-Yasha... Cuidado, ele morde!"

"Ei! Eu ouvi isso!" – ele ralhou cerrando os dentes com força.

"Prepare-se... é mau-humor diário..."

"Sango!" – ele estreitou os olhos ferozmente fazendo a garota rir.

"Estou só brincando, 'chefinho'!" – ela riu ainda mais notando o tom escarlate da face do chefe.

"Chefinho?" – Sesshoumaru indagou com um sorriso maroto – "Desde quando deixa o chamarem assim, Inu-Yasha?"

"Desde que eu dei esse apelido..." – Kagome sorriu deixando a cozinha e parando a frente de Sesshoumaru – "Olá!"

"Ora, Kagome! Finalmente!" – Sesshoumaru sorriu deixando-se ser abraçado pela jovem mulher.

"Já falou com Rin?" – ela sussurrou não deixando de fitar a amiga com um sorriso.

"Já falou com seu Príncipe Encantado?"

"Gracinha..." – ela afastou-se do chefe com um leve sorriso – "Seu tempo está esgotando..."

"O seu também..."

"Sesshoumaru..." – ela revirou os olhos e ele só riu.

"Ok! Ok!" – ele sorriu batendo as mãos – "Onde fica o banheiro?"

"Primeira porta a direita!" – Miroku informou sentando-se no sofá.

"Não vai ter como escapar!" – Kagome riu enquanto Sesshoumaru só suspirava e balançava a cabeça negativamente – "Ah! Rinnn!" – ela foi até a amiga abraçando-a com força.

"Que saudadeeeeee!" – Rin abriu a boca pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

"Digo o mesmoooo!" – Kagome puxou a amiga para o sofá, sentando-se ao lado de Sango – "E aí? Alguma novidade pra me contar?"

"Acho que não... É sempre a mesma rotina lá..."

"É... eu sei..." – ela suspirou – "Aqui é muito diferente... Os ataques do Inu-Yasha variam todo dia!"

"EI!" – ele exclamou indignado.

"Bobinho!" – ela riu – "Busca a jarra de suco pra gente, Inu-Yasha?"

"O QUE? Por que eu?"

"Por que eu estou pedindo..." – ela sorriu docemente fazendo o rapaz aliviar a expressão da face.

"Ok..." – ele suspirou seguindo até a cozinha – "MAS QUERO ALGO EM TROCA!"

"O QUE? MORANGOS?" – Kagome riu baixinho juntamente com Miroku e Sango, enquanto Sesshoumaru sentava-se ao lado de Miroku.

"NÃO! ALGO MELHOR..."

"O QUE PODE SER MELHOR QUE MORANGOS?"

"VÁRIAS COISAS!"

"COMO O QUE, POR EXEMPLO?"

"NADA EM MENTE AGORA..." – mentiu o rapaz adentrando a sala com uma bandeja repleta de copos – "Deixe-me pensar nisso, ok?" – ele foi até a cozinha novamente.

"QUANTO TEMPO?"

"Não sei! O suficiente!" – ele adentrou a sala outra vez, mas em vez da bandeja trazia em mãos a jarra de suco.

"Não tenho tanto tempo assim, Inu-Yasha..." – ela suspirou contendo o riso ao vê-lo estreitar os orbes negros.

"Que engraçadinha..." – ele deixou um leve sorriso escapar antes de começar a servir os amigos.

"Que resmungãozinho..." – ela riu baixinho junto com os amigos.

"Kagome..." – ele fitou-a seriamente soltando um leve suspiro e tornando a servir os outros.

"Ok! Ok! Desculpa!"

"Não perca seu tempo, Kagome! Essa anta não deve nem saber o que isso significa!" – Sesshoumaru provocou uma série de risadinhas nos ali presentes exceto o irmão, é claro!

"Sou seu espelho, irmãozinho..." – o rapaz fitou o irmão seriamente largando a jarra sobre a mesa de centro.

"Não sabe mais nem brincar, ô resmungão!" – Sesshoumaru pôs-se em pé fitando o outro friamente.

"Suas brincadeirinhas não têm graça alguma... Seu estúpido!"

"O que...?"

"Ok! Certo! Chega!" – Kagome levantou-se em um salto afastando os irmãos que por pouquíssimo não começaram uma verdadeira guerra.

"Escute aqui, Kagome...!"

"Chega, Inu-Yasha!" – ela elevou o tom de voz não conseguindo esconder um leve nervosismo – "Chega... por favor..." – ela sorriu levemente mordendo os lábios – "Licença..." – ela retirou-se em segundos da sala. Seu destino? O banheiro...

"Maluca..." – Inu-Yasha suspirou sentando-se onde a jovem estivera pouco tempo antes.

"Então... vão ficar pra janta?" – o clima pesado foi quebrado por Sango, após um tempo de silêncio absoluto.

"Não! Não!" – Sesshoumaru levantou olhando para o relógio – "Temos que ir agora!"

"O... que...?" – Inu-Yasha sibilou fitando o irmão. O coração espremido no peito.

"Já? Podiam ficar mais!" – Sango exclamou suspirando.

"Realmente precisamos ir! E ainda vamos ter que parar no caminho!"

"Então! Fiquem mais essa noite! Amanhã cedo vocês podem ir!"

"Se eu pudesse! Mas amanhã pela tarde tenho que estar em Kyoto... é algo intransferível!"

"Que pena..." – Sango suspirou fazendo biquinho – "Nem mais...!"

"Nem mais meio minuto, Sango..." – Sesshoumaru sorriu levemente – "Eu sinto muito... sei que vai sentir falta dela..."

"É sim..."

"Droga..." – Inu-Yasha sussurrou levantando e seguindo até o quarto que Kagome estivera instalada por esse tempo todo – "Droga!" – ele deixou o corpo cair sobre a cama da jovem – "Droga!"

"Inu-Yasha?"

"Hum?" – ele fitou a porta do recinto vendo Kagome ali parada.

"O que faz aqui?"

"Nada! Eu só...! Eu...!" – ele suspirou levantando e pegando as malas da jovem – "Eu levo pra você..."

"Eu... vou ter que ir... agora?"

"Foi o que Sesshoumaru disse..." – ele fitou a jovem levemente suspirando – "Não demore... ele está com pressa..." – ele baixou a cabeça seguindo até a sala.

"Nossa! Que prestativo!" – Sesshoumaru sorriu marotamente recebendo um olhar irritado do irmão.

"Ei! Não comecem outra vez!" – Rin exclamou levemente irritada – "Isso estressa!"

"Pode ir acostumando, Rin... isso vai acontecer todo dia..."

"EI...!"

"Parem com essas discussões!" – Kagome apareceu com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

"Pronta?"

"Aham..." – ela suspirou mordendo os lábios inferiores.

"Então... Vamos!"

"Certo..."

Sango abriu a porta e logo todos se dirigiam para o térreo. Pelo que vocês devem ter percebido, a situação não se encontra muito... amigável... Realmente é muito difícil dizer "adeus" a alguém que queremos sempre dizer "olá"! Mas... às vezes isso é preciso...

Sesshoumaru pôs as malas da garota no porta-malas enquanto ela começava a se despedir dos amigos.

"Se cuida, viu Kagome! E não fale com estranhos!"

"Sango!" – Kagome deixou um riso trêmulo escapar dos lábios enquanto abraçava Miroku junto com a própria Sango.

"Que foi?" – Sango riu baixinho apertando a amiga com força contra si.

"Nada! Nada!" – Kagome sorriu afastando-se um pouco da amiga e do namorado da mesma.

"Sango está com a razão, Senhorita Kagome! Estranhos podem ser perigosos!" – ele deu-lhe uma leve piscadela.

"Certo!" – ela riu baixinho enquanto abraçava Rin.

"Mal conversamos, hein..."

"Vamos ter muito tempo ainda, Rin!" – Kagome sorriu apertando a amiga contra si.

"Vamos sim! Pode demorar um pouco, mas vai chegar o dia em que não teremos mais nadinha pra contar uma pra outra!"

"Isso mesmo!" – ela sorriu afastando-se da amiga – "E você se cuide aqui, ok?"

"Pode deixar Kagome! A gente cuida dela!" – Sango sorriu soltando Sesshoumaru.

"Ô Rin! Que maldade a minha!" – Sesshoumaru abraçou a jovem com carinho – "Sei que está com saudade daquela maluca ali..." – ele sorriu apontando rapidamente para Kagome.

"Muita sacanagem isso, Sesshoumaru!" – ela sorriu levemente afastando-se um pouco do rapaz – "Mas eu perdôo você!"

"Ótimo!" – ele sorriu depositando um leve beijo nas madeixas castanhas da garota – "Se cuide, ouviu? Qualquer coisa que precisar é só falar, ok?"

"Aham!" – ela sorriu levemente enquanto ele se afastava e rumava para o carro.

"Vamos, Kagome!"

"Claro..."

"Ei! Telefona pra gente Kagome!"

"Pode deixar, Sango!" – ela começou a caminhada até o carro com um sorriso nos lábios.

"E nada de deixar os homens apalparem seu traseiro! Só eu posso fazer isso!" – Miroku exclamou causando o riso geral.

"Quem disse que você pode fazer isso?"

Kagome estaqueou no chão... Parecia ter atolado em toneladas de neve! Os músculos nem pareciam se mover... Nem mesmo seus olhos piscavam... apenas o peito arfante e o coração eram sinal de vida.

"Pensei que fosse se despedir de mim, Kagome..."

"Inu... Yasha..." – ela virou-se na direção do rapaz que permanecia com um leve sorriso na face.

"Vamos logo, Kagome!"

"Cale a boca, imbecil!" – Inu-Yasha rosnou indo até a jovem lentamente.

"Eu não...! Eu...! Eu...!" – ela gaguejou enquanto ele se aproximava mais – "Eu...!" – ela suspirou longamente.

"Esqueceu de mim tão rápido?" – ele exclamou sarcasticamente.

"Não!" – ela quase gritou indignada – "Não mesmo... Eu só...!" – ela suspirou outra vez – "Não queria ter que fazer isso..." – ela sorriu levemente enquanto as lágrimas beiravam os olhos.

"Nem pense nisso!" – ela a abraçou com força – "Não chore, ok?"

"Eu não... consigo... segurar!" – ela exclamou afundando a face rosada no peito agitado do, agora, ex-chefe.

"Ora! Pare com isso! Eu detesto ver mulher chorando!"

"Já... disse... que...!"

"Shhh..." – ele sorriu levemente apertando-a mais contra si – "Olhe aqui..." –ele ergueu-lhe a face após um tempo em silêncio – "Eu não gosto de ver você assim, ok?"

"Ok..." – ela murmurou fracamente.

"Agora me dê um sorriso..."

"Inu-Yasha...!"

"Sorria pra mim..." – ele sorriu levemente enquanto limpava-lhe as lágrimas com as mãos.

"Ta certo..." – ela sorriu docemente enquanto ele segurava-lhe a face carinhosamente entre as mãos trêmulas.

"Prometa que esse sorriso não vai se apagar, ok?"

"Eu prometo..." – ela sorriu ainda mais enquanto sentia uma das mãos do ex-chefe deslizar para sua nuca – "Inu-Yasha...!"

"Prometa que voltará logo..."

"Eu...!" – ela suspirou sorrindo levemente – "Eu prometo..."

"Não esqueça dessa promessa, certo?"

"Certo..." – ela deixou o sorriso aumentar outra vez.

"Se esquecer eu mato você!"

"Ei!"

"Verdade!" – ele sorriu levemente.

"Kagome, está na hora!"

"É, Kagome..." – Inu-Yasha deixou o sorriso aumentar na face – "está na hora..."

Inu-Yasha puxou a jovem fortemente contra si encontrando os lábios da mesma no caminho. Ela arregalou os orbes enquanto o coração disparava ainda mais. Os orbes da jovem parecem pesar enquanto ela finalmente entreabre os lábios para que Inu-Yasha continue o beijo que iniciara.

"Inu...Yasha...!"

"Shhh..." – ele sorriu levemente puxando-a outra vez para si.

Era só o que precisava naquele momento... Devorar os lábios macios e quentes da jovem que sem querer havia o conquistado por completo! Aquela mesma garota que apertava contra si com possessão... aquela que ele jamais queria deixar partir... Sua Kagome... Sim... sua e de mais ninguém...

"Eu... preciso ir..." – ela murmurou ao descolarem os lábios outra vez.

"Não vá..."

"Inu-Yasha..."

"Eu sei!" – ele suspirou acertando-lhe um leve ósculo nos lábios vermelhos – "Não me esqueça..."

"Impossível esquecer..." – ela sorriu levemente, enquanto o rosto era acariciado pelo rapaz.

"Me ligue... no mínimo uma vez por dia!"

"Exagerado!" – ela sorriu virando-se na direção de um Sesshoumaru surpreso.

"Não estou brincando!" – Inu-Yasha puxou-lhe o braço acertando-lhe outro beijo sobre os lábios.

"Eu também não..." – ela sorriu levemente – "Agora eu preciso ir..."

"Só mais meio segundo!" – o rapaz sorriu iniciando outro beijo ainda mais intenso que os outros.

"Preciso ir..." – Kagome beijou-lhe os lábios tornando a fazer o caminho em direção ao carro.

"Não! Espera!" – Inu-Yasha correu até a jovem puxando uma gargantilha de dentro do bolso do casaco – "Fique com isso..." – ele sorriu colocando o presente na jovem mulher – "Pra lembrar MESMO de mim..."

"É lindo..." – ela sorriu alisando o pingente na ponta da gargantilha – "Obrigada, Inu-Yasha..."

"Não quero correr o risco de ficar só no seu passado!"

"Você é meu passado, meu presente e meu futuro..." – ela acariciou a face do rapaz sorrindo docemente.

"Kagome! Estamos em cima da hora!"

"Desculpe!" – ela suspirou beijando os lábios do ex-chefe uma última vez – "Até logo, Inu-Yasha..." – ela adentrou o carro do atual chefe mantendo um sorriso na face.

"Até logo!" – ele sorriu enquanto o irmão ligava o carro – "KAGOME!" – ele gritou enquanto o carro do irmão começava a se movimentar.

"Sim?" – a jovem abriu o vidro do automóvel que começava a se distanciar.

"EU AMO VOCÊ!" – ele sorriu enquanto via a amada afastar-se em grande velocidade – "A gente se vê... minha Kagome..."

OoO F-I-M... ou será que não? OoO 

**CALMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **Antes de pensarem em 10 000 maneiras de me torturar e me matar depois, dêem uma olhada no meu blog! É sério! Eu tenho um futuro pela frente! O.O POR FAVORRR! EU OS IMPLOROOOOOOOOO! O.o uahuahuahuha!

Acho que não tenho mais nada para dizer por enquanto... só que É PRA TODOS QUE CURTEM A FIC DAR UMA OLHADA NO MEU BLOG (o link ta no profile)! É IMPORTANTÍSSIMO! E DEIXEM REVIEWWWWWWWWWSSSSSSSSSSSS! Afinal... é o "último" capítulo... hauhuahuahuah!

**Conselho da autora:** Não leiam o final desse capítulo escutando "Your Color" da Kwon BoA, nem "Yesterday & Today" do Do As Infinity... é sério... dá efeito colateral... T.T uahuahuahuhuahu!

**OBS:** Brigadu a quem acompanhou a fic até agora! MAS OLHEM O MEU BLOGGGGG!Ò.Ó SURPRESASSSSSS! HUHUHUUHHUHU! XD

**Bjuxxxx pra todos vcs e SORE JAAAAAAAAA! **


End file.
